renacimiento
by batiluca27
Summary: es una recopilacion modificada que espero que les guste aviso que todavia voy a añadir la historia que me falta


Renacimiento

En este texto lo que hare es modificar las 7 recopilaciones (no van a salir los años y habrán otros varios cambios, añadir la historia de los hermanos y os aviso que estoy arreglando una nueva historia y se que me repito pero espero que les guste

en esta historia Bruce tiene a todos los petirrojos y murcielagos,voldemot muere con la perdida de la piedra filosofal,sirius vive... en esta historia los jovenes tienen las edades invertidas

Ahora sin nada más que decir que disfruten la historia

En un tiempo en el cual se estaba en guerra ha habido muchas peleas en olimpo

Los dioses ya cansados decidieron hacer un pacto y este era que ninguno de los tres grandes podrían tener hijos con humanos.

Sin embargo Poseidón antes de sellar el pacto tuvo cuatrillizos a los cuales llamaron Harry, percy, Danny y Richard (Dick)

Poseidón trato de llegar a un acuerdo lo hizo pero no le gustaba tenia que separar a los cuatro

Sally se quedó con percy mientras que los otros eran repartidos a otros lugares Y el dios del agua volvió al mar arrepentido y deseando volver a verlos.

punto de vista de percy

Hoy estaba en el campo de entrenamiento con mis amigos

era la hora de enfrentarme a taliha que era la hija de Hades, pero tambien uno de mis amigos pero mientras luchaba con ella me habia acordaba de el presentimiento que habia tenido en la mañana era mas que un presentimiento era una vision pero a diferencia de otras esta era de voz

flash back

hola hijo

pronto descubriras algo que cambiara

no solo tu vida sino tambien la de los demas

pronto el pasado y el futuro se uniran

y sera tanto para el bien como para mal

pronto podre ver algo que he añorado

hasta entonces hijo estare esperando

fin de flash back

deje de pensar en eso y volvi a centrarme en la pelea que iba ganando, cuando derepente aparecio Quiron que nos dio la orden de volver a nuestras casas para el resto del dia, todo el mundo estabamos en shock porque esto no era normal vimos al resto irse pero cuando taliha , nico, annabel, golfri y yo decidimos seguir la orden quiron nos detuvo y nos dijo que nosotros lo siguieramos entonces yo le pregunte que estaba pasando

aunque con una ligera sospecha de que algo grande iba a suceder entonces me di cuenta que quiron nos guio a la casa de los hijos de Poseidon es decir a donde yo estaba y le pregunte de nuevo esta vez me contesto que mi madre estaba en la casa grande pero que mis amigos se queddarian en la casa del dios del agua porque se lo pidieron incluso el dios del infra queria que su hija estuviera

seguimos las ordenes de Quiron y yo le segui a la casa a enfrentarme a mi madre sin saber que es lo que me depara el futuro.

punto de vista de Quiron

estaba en la gran casa cuando me llego un mensaje, pero era raro, porque eran de los tres grandes juntos esto no habia pasado en mucho tiempo y era relacionado a los cuatro bebes, Quiron no habia oido de los otro tres habia uno de los hijos de Poseidon el cual llamaban Dick el era el sobrino favorito de Hades y Zeus era el que podia mantener el vinculo unido Quiron sabia que cuando se corto la conexion de los hermanos todo quebro ya que hubieron separaciones en la familia y un deseo de destruccion y ancias destructivas por parte de todos los demas hijos de los dioses y se creo una epoca oscura y deprimente en la cual quedo reflejada durante un tiempo largo incluso aun se sentia pero se animo al saber que veria de nuevo a los chicos y fue a cumplir con la orden lo primero que hizo fue abrir la puerta y al hacerlo vio a la madre de Percy ,entonces Quiron le pidio que le esperara que iba a buscar a Percy y de paso cumplir otras tareas y asi lo hice espere a que todos fueran a cumplir mi orden y cuando lo hicieron bloquie a Percy y su grupo y les pedi que me siguieran Percy pregunto que pasaba pero no le conteste y los guie a la casa de Poseidon todos se sorprendieron y Percy me volvio a preguntar esta vez le dije la verdad y la orden que se dio entonces esperamos a que entraran luego el me siguio de vuelta a la casa grande, mientras ibamos de camino le dije que intentara mantener la calma no juzgar sin saber y que pasara lo que pasara este cambio iria a bien.

punto de vista de Sally

yo estaba feliz porque finalmente podria recuperar a mis hijos he esperado estos 12 doce años para poder hacerlo

porque las diosas estaban cansadas de este dolor y oscuridad que sentian por la falta de los tres hijos de Poseidon deciden ayudar para crear un nuevo pacto mateniendo cosas del anterior ahora ella estaba en el campamento de los semi dioses para hablar con Percy e ir a ver a Poseidon y buscar a sus hijos.

cuando vio a Percy le pregunto que pasaba y ella le conto todo.

Flash de nuevo

Los otros dioses no dejaran que yo

pueda mantener a mis cuatro ultimos

hijos asi que me dijeron que era dividirlos

o morir y que sirviera de leccion para los herederos

lo siento sally

no te preocupes es mejor salvarlos aunque pienso que sera un

error ya que yo se que ese par tiene un favorito pero creo que podemos quedarnos con Percy

a un asi perdoname

Fin del flash back

cuando termine vi que Percy me abrazo y me pregunto si sabia donde estaban, yo le dije que no y el se desiluciono le dije que por eso habia que ir donde su padre pero eso lo harian mañana, yo le dije que me quedaria aqui en la gran casa y lo veria luego me abrazo y se fue a la casa, Quiron me habia comentado

de sus amigos a si que espere a que el lo asimilara,dijera y desacansara porque iva a ser un muy largo viaje.

punto de vista de Percy

de vuelta en mi casa vi a mis amigos preocupados y yo les conte lo sucedido y les pregunte si me acompañarian

ellos dijeron que si incluso taliha parecia querer ir y no senti ningun aura asesina sino de añoranza como supiera algo no sabia que era asi que lo deje estar.

a la mañana siguiente fuimos a la gran casa y ella pregunto si estabamos listos y la verdad era que si lo estabamos y comenzamos nuestra travesia primero fuimos donde Poseidon y ahi nos estaba esperando y lo primero que hizo fue saludar y luego nos dio la informacion y ubicacion de mis tres hermanos, luego nos despedimos y fuimos al mundo de la magia en el cual la diosa de la magia nos dio su consentimiento para movernos por ese mundo y nos dijo suerte reagrupando a la familia y antes de continuar nos dio el conocimiento de la magia y una descripcion y ubicacion de mi hemano le dimos las gracias y seguimos el camino indicado se hizo de noche y decidimos acampar en un parque que dio la casualidad que estaba cerca de donde vive mi hermano pero era tarde asi que decidimos ir a dormir y continuar nuestra busqueda en la mañana.

punto de vista de Sirius

habian pasado ya dos años desde la muerte de Dambeldor,Remus y algunos mas y diez años de la muerte de los Potter

y ahora Harry finalmete se quedo conmigo desde los 9 años porque Dambeldor demostro mi inocencia y al mismo tiempo me quede con su custodia y vivimos en paz más sin embargo se que debo decirle de su verdadera familia son dioses

le pedi a Harry que viniera con sus amigos lo mas pronto posible ellos dudaron, pero sabia que vendrian asi que los espere mientras lo hacia tuve una vision y yo la estaba esperando tambien porque sabria cuanto tiempo tendria antes de que fuera verano y el se fuera con su familia.

punto de vista de Harry

yo estaba con mi grupo de amigos formado por los Weslly,Hermeone,Luna, Nivil y Draco cuando recibimos el mensaje de mi padrino diciendome que teniamos que hablar y que fuera pronto entonces decidimos que lo mejor era ir a ver que pasaba, sinembargo vi que mis amigos ya sospechaban algo pero no se porque pero en ese momento siento que me falta algo supongo que Sirius lo sabra, asi que fuimos y al llegar vi que el me esperaba con esa mirada que dice que no hay ninguna broma y me lo conto todo cuando acabo vi que mis amigos tenian pinta de disculpa pero no me importo eso, porque yo era el unico en enterarse quien era entonces le hice una promesa de estar juntos como hemos estado una familia despues nos dedicamos a ir a dormir pero yo no pude y me sente a lado de Sirius y despues de un rato me dormi.

Punto de vista de Percy

hoy era el dia del encuentro pero durante un rato he sentido nervios y eso no era yo sino algo que venia de otro lugar le pregunte a mi madre y ella me dijo que se trata del vinculo el cual me une a mis hermanos y me dijo que es normal y que pasaria con los demas pero que habia uno que podia mover masas pero antes de que pudiera preguntar mamá dijo que eso era mejor verlo y que se preparara para el encuentro en cuanto estuvimos listos nico pregunto hacia donde deberiamos ir entonces mi madre me dijo que cerrara los ojos y siguiera el vinculo y asi lo hice y los encontre la casa estaba abierta entramos un poco hasta que sentimos un grito era Anabell que habia shocado con algo y nos pusimos en posicion de ataque cuando escuchamos a alguien gritar fuera kecher no hagas nada mas el dijo si amo kecher se ira y en un chasquido de dedos se fue y entonces vimos un grupo de diez personas mas dos seres magicos que luego

recorde que eran elfos domésticos,pero no le di importancia cuando yo me iba a acercar vi a Taliha dirijirse a un rubio el cual abrazo y entonces optamos por ir al grano vi a mi mama hablar con el hombre mientras que Nico comenzo a hacer amistades, Grovil se puso a hacer inventario por lo que solo quedamos mi hermano y yo lo cual era incomodo asi que comenzamos a hablar de temas trivales y vimos que eramos demasiado parecidos incluso nos vengamos de una broma que nos hicieron ahora ibamos a salir cuando los dos sentimos algo y dijimos quedesen y antes de darnos cuenta ya estabamos peleando coordinadamente pero sentiamos que algo nos faltaba y lo fuimos discutiendo y decidimos ir a buscar lo que nos faltaba.

Punto de vista de Sallly y Sirius

sally y yo comparimos nuestras historias,y las visiones

ella no estaba segura de la última vision y me pregunto por cuanto tiempo me puedo quedar en forma animal y yo le respondi con la verdad. entonces paso algo afuera queria ayudar pero tras oir 2 voces juntas como si fueran una nadie podia responder a eso y ella dijo que lo mejor era irse ahora y yo estuve de acuerdo como tenia dinero y mas cosas le pedi a los tres elfos que cuidaran la casa y ellos solo asintieron y juntamos a los niños y nos fuimos a buscar a los otros hermanos.

Sirius pregunto cual de los niños viene ahora antes de transformarse en un perro grande y yo le conteste que ahora vamos a un pueblo de New York llamado Illinus a buscar a Daniel y más tarde a un lugar llamado Gottam para buscar a Richard Dick. para abreviar

Punto de vista del narrador

al llegar a la ciudad lo priimero que hicieron fue buscar un lugar para descansar y prepararse para la busqueda de

su supuesto hermano sin esperarse encontrar con un clon de su hijo pero en vercion femenina aunque a Sally no le importaba ya que ella hace un tiempo tambien queria una pero debido a el pacto de queno pueden tener mas hijos con mortales. y eso no era justo con ella ni con nadie ella decidio ir a por dani y esperaria que percy y harry fueran a encontrar a su hermano,mientras sirius ya transformado en perro se fijo en que sally iba a salir y vio el porque y le pregunto si la podia acompañar y ella le hizo un gesto afirmativo y fueron a hacer frente a dani y ella al verles sintio que podia confiar y les sigio ellos le hablaron de todo y pregunto si queria unirce a esta travecia ella vacilo un poco porque por un lado queria pero un dios griego sally le dijo que ella le protegeria y encontrarian la forma de que no pasara nada ella sedio sirius pregunto donde se encontraba Daniel y ella les conto la historia y que el vive con su hermana y amigos en un edificio

costeado por vlat y el como murieron los padres adoptivos de danny murieron y eso les rompio el corazon y le pidio si podria decirles un lugar para encontrarse con todos y ella le dijo donde y les pregunto si podran encontrarlos y ellos les dijeron que si que no se preocupara por eso pero ella advirto al ver a canuto que no admiten perros pero le dijeon que ellos se harian cargo y que a que hora y ella les dijo que a las 11:30 y luego se despidieron y tomaron sus caminos pero antes de irse ellos le pidieron el favor de no decir pio sobre la magia y dioses a ninguno al menos hasta que se vean todos juntos y los otros hemanos esten juntos para no tener que repetir la historia varias veces mas y ella cedio y se fue antes de preocupar a sus hermanos ella decidio que les contaria la verdad a medias y despues veremos que pasa penso dani y asi lo hizo cuando llego vio a todos preocupados y hizo y todos dijeron que irian pero no solo era la curiosiedad sino tambien el echo de que querian tener una familia.

Punto de vista de Danny

Dani llevaba un rato perdida y yo estaba asustado de que le hubiera pasado halgo malo ahora que casi no habian mas fantasmas exptuando vlat,clock,mi amigo lobo fantasma que ahora vive con nosotros ,Dani y yo ahora estaba acabando de

atrapar al caza fantasmas pero sentia que me faltaba algo aparte de Dani ,Jazz me dijo la verdad de que eramo adoptados pero no sabe lo que somos pero a mi esa parte no me importava porque todavia la tenia a mi lado bueno a ella ,sam y tuker

pero cuando llego pregunto si Dani ya llego me dijeron que no entonces les dije que me iba a duchar y despues dormiria un poco todos ellos solo asintieron y me fui a hacerlo esto se habia vuelto una rutina desde que casi no hay fantasmas pero mientras se duchaba tuvo una vision en la cual salian un grupo grande de personas lideradas por 5 chicos frente a 3 seres raros,luego comenzo a sentir un vasio dentro de el que solo se llena cuando estaban todos aunque algo en su corrazon le decia que puede que no eran sus padres biologicos pero eran sus padres y ahora sentia que se volvio a llenar eso significa que Dani habia vuelto entonces me desperece y fui a su encuentro entonces cuando la vi me tranquilice y le pregunte donde estuvo entonces me lo contesto con la verdad sin embargo no era toda pero

bueno no le di importancia y cuando nos dijo lo del lugar y la hora todos estuvimos de acuerdo y nos fuimos a dormir no sin antes preparar lo de ponernos mañana ademas de que fui a donde clock para saber lo que pasa entonces cuando llegue clock me dijo lo que sabia pero tampoco todo pero bueno el me dijo que todo esto era para bien. entonces regrese y cerre los ojos un poco nervioso porque no se que me depara el futuro y luego senti una cancion que me arruya a dormir y me pregunte de quien era esa voz que me hizo dormir aunque indirectamente pero supongo que lo descubriria pronto.

Punto de vista de Dani

hoy era el dia en que veriamos a la señora Sally y los demas chicos ella me conto que solamente 4 eran suyos los demas eran amigos pero que todos iban en un mismo pack ella le pregunto como les encontrarian y ella le dijo que no se preocupara que ella sabria encontrarlos decidieron que irian temprano porque Danny penso en comprar comida para el lobo y encima lo va a colar a la tienda en fin era hora de salir entonces llegamos y compramos las cosas que danny nos dijo que necesitariamos y luego fuimos a la entrada de la haburgesa grasosa que es donde les dije que esperariamos entonces fue cuando los vimos era un grupo grande y entonces todos nos fijamos en que habian varios pelirojos una niña rubia un humano con barba de chivo brillante dos muchachas demaciado llamativas un

gran perro un niño que era un poquito diferente un rubio pero mi atencion se centro en dos niños que se parecian pero al mimo tiempo eran diferentes y entonces ellos se acercaron y nosotros tambien y comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales y fue divertido y pude ver a Danny en paz pero eso no duro mucho porque algo me llamo la atencion vi que los tres sintieron lo mismo y cuando vimos que querian ayudarnos nosotros hablamos juntos diciendo que no saliean entonces cogimos a harry y percy y fuimos de pelea cuando ganamos y decidimos volver con los demas tuve una vision y parece ser no fui la unica porque en ese momento senti que todos nos habiamos

vinculado pero sentimos que faltaba algo o mas bien alguien porque vi a un niño que se parecia a nosotros y ademas parecia cuidar algo decidimos que era mejor regresar con los demas pronto y asi lo hicimos porque igualmente teniamos que hacer maletas y ellos dijeron que nos ayudarian y aceptamos porque queriamos hacerlo rapidamente y cuando estuvimos listos cogimos un avion que nos llevaria a la ciudad de Gottham donde veriamos a nuestro hermano y sabriamos toda la verdad del asunto,cuando llegamos al areopuerto y fuimos a

comprar los viajes paso algo raro nos dijeron que nosotros ya teniamos reservaciones y en primera clase eso era raro pero cuando subimos pense que no dejarian ir a canuto con nosotros pero cuando lo vieron le dejaron subir algo dudosos despues nos acomodamos yo a lado de Danny en el pasillo y harry en el otro lado cerca de la ventana sirius o canuto como prefiere ser llamado en el pasilloo tambie y bueno los demas adelante y a los lados nos dispucimos a descansar y esperar a ver que nos depara el futuro.

Punto de vista de Bruce

Hoy estaba en un dia libre de todo es decir no compañia ni Batman solo yo Bruce y sus niños: Dick,Jacson,Tim,Cas, Damean,Steph, barbs,Helena,Terry,Matt ,Carrie ,Conner y Colin

todos se preguntaran como obtuve a todos los chicos pues para resumir la gran mayoria de las historia es que 4 son del futuro,dos fueron criados por la liga de los assasins a dos los acogi despues de que las familia adotivas murieron, a dos los cogi por las calles de gottham a uno fue porque el encargado de el no lo acepto por ser un clon

pero su hijo mayor lo encontro en un circo el ya habia tenido una vision con la explicacion de todo entonces el consiguio adoptarlo del todo se sintio completo de una forma extraña y encima comenzo a tener visiones las cuales le sirvieron mucho

pero tambien le entristesia tener que decirle a Dick que tiene que separarse de su grupo bueno no de todos porque habian algunos que seguirian con el aparte que el se juro que no dejaria a su familia el le pediria canario que porfavor se ocupe del equipo que de momento no habra ningun murcielago y algun otro jugador por quien sabe cuanto tiempo

desde luego le llego la vision que el experaba incluso superman iba a aparecer cuando el estaba hablando y los otros estaban esperando el ya habia conseguido los pasajes para ellos y llamo a todos sus muchachos para aclarar toda la situacion y que se preparen para aceptar la verdad y comportaran.

Punto de vista Grupal

Alfred nos dijo que fueramos a la sala de Buce pero cuando lo dijo notamos que habia un brillo extraño como de tristesa

y fuimos a cumplir con el para averiguar que pasaba lo que no pensamos era lo que paso acontinuacion

Flash de nuevo

quiero que todo el mundo siente y

me escuche sin intirrumpirme

vereis que mañana tendremos una visita de un monton de semi dioses

el paro un momento y vio nuestras caras de shock y antes poder preguntar el nos conto todo

que no solo Dick sino tambien nosotros y una pequena parte del grupo entonces cuando termino todos vimos a nuestro hermano mayor y vimos que el hizo una promesa que parecia involucrar a Alfred y todos nosotros

Bruce solo sonrio como agradeciendo y lo abrazo luego todos lo hicimos tambien como una familia

entonces Bruce nos dijo que ellos llegarian en la tarde asi que teniamos que ir en la mañana a monte justicia que era donde vivian los demas integrante de nuestros equipos aunque todos sabemos que nos mantenemos unidos gracias a nuestro hermano mayor igual que cuando estamos todos aqui

despues de eso nos fuimos a dormir pero en lugar

de dormir en nuestros cuartos nos quedamos donde Bueno el bat padre.

Fin de flash back

es por eso que hoy hemos agrupado el grupo y nos preparamos para decir nuestra identidad y la aquellos

que les acompañarian a en esa travecia del nuevo conocimiento esperamos aque fuera bat y nos diera la orden y asi lo hicimos y el comenzo a llamar a los que venian y luego se dirigio a nosotros y el grupo fueramos al tuvo zeta y asi lo hicimos parece que nuestros amigos ya tenian sus cosas y solo era la hora de irse y fuimos a cumplir con los supuestos hermanos de sangre de Dick.

Punto de vista del narrador

cuando llegaron todo el grupo se cambio a ropa civil Bruce los separo diciendo a su chicos que fueran donde alfred para que les diera merrienda y que ahora irian los demas y ellos solo asintieron y se fueron con Dick como lider luego que se fueron arriba vio a los otros chicos para darle mas informacion y el que en la casa usaran el nombre de sus identidades secretas tambien el motivo de superman irse de esa forma cuando acabo vio que aun tenia media hora antes del la hora de las personas alfred le dijo que el guardo todo en sus maletas incluidos los cuadros todos las cosas incluso los animales y todo gracias a un invento de wanyer tach que le pemite llevar todo y sacar solo lo que se necesite ,despues de ese comentario fueron a recibir a las personas,mientras eso pasaba Buce tuvo una vision en la cual el era feliz con todos los chicos y un gran perro negro eso le gusto mucho pero lo aparto y fue a recibir al grupo y averiguar que pasara despues.

El Reencuentro de los hermanos

POV Dick

estaba ansioso porque iba a conocer a mi familia biologica

pero tambien estaba feliz porque me iba a llevar a mi otra familia conmigo Bruce veia que yo estaba tambien algo sumido en mis pensamientos de si iba a ser aceptado por ser quien soy y otras cosas mas pero el supo como consolarme y eso fue atrvez de un abrazo y su cariño entonces lo entendi el estaria conmigo siempre estuvimos asi hasta que llego Alfred con el grupo de semidioses entonces el se centro e un grupo que iba al frente de los otros y los demas veian la postura de los cuatro contra uno sin embargo

yo senti que sabia que hacer les pedi a los otro que no se metieran que el se ocuparia de los cuatro asi que me acerque y les dije hola y ellos bajaron las defensas al ver que no iba a pelear de alguna manera me senti completo totalmente como si ellos fueran yo yo fuera ellos. entonces los grupos sentian paz para moverse y hablar con los demas.y yo poder enterarme de la historia.

Punto de vista de Percy

A medida que nos acercabamos a la gran mansion yo me sentia nervioso y tenso pero de nuevo no era yo asi que le pregunte

al mayordomo y alguien de confianza si Dick no pude decirle hermano frente a el esta nervioso los demas sentian compasion porque era normal que aun no confiara suficiente para decirlo pero el mayordomo asintio con la cabeza y me explico que todos lo estaban asi que el les advirtio que tuvieran cuidado con ellos sino querian ver una broma masiva echa por todos los chicos y el ayudando

cuando llegamos y bajamos esta vez vi que golfre no sabia cuantos semidioses habian y luego taliha pregunto cuantos semidioses habia dentro y alfred dijo que el era un guardian pero grolif dijo que el ya lo noto y luego le dijo el numero de los semidioses y golfri se desmayo por 5 segundos ya que taliha le echo agua que le habian dado los gemelos luego fueron secados y entramos cundo lo hicimos nos pusimos un poco a la defensiva y entonces antes de poder hacer algo para provocar una pelea vi al niño acercarce y luego nos dijo hola eso tranquilizo la multitut y nos repartimos entonces entendi como funciona el poder de Dick y porque se dice puede mover masas el lo hace a voluntad propia.

deje eso de lado y me fije que los adultos se distanciaron ha entablar amistat y eso me dejo solo con mis hermanos y hermana poniendonos todos al dia cuando de repente sentimos que alguien nos necesita vimos que los demas tenian un mal presagio pero esta vez gritamos los cinco que ahora ibamos y que ellos se prepararan para lo que fuera peor y pense esto se pone bueno y los demas estuvieron de acuerdo y por primeravez me senti completo y listo para darlo todo.

pov trío: después de decir lo que dijimos seguimos a nuestros hermanos a una cueva entonces lo entendimos era la baticueva y vimos como nuestro hermano se vistio rapido y vio la cordenadas de donde venian y vimos a la jl en problemas y le pregunte donde es y dick nos lo mostro y harry cogio a todos y nosotros y hicimos lo nuestro y vimos a la mujer maravilla estaba rezando a Hera por un milagro ya que ella sabia de los dioses suelen estar en sus conflictos entonces percy llamo la atencion de esos mounstruos hacia nosotros y nos pusimos

deacuerdo en usar tridente en lugar de varas o armas ninja sino ser los hijos del mar eran muchos pero vimos a la liga ayudando con energias renovadas y cuando acabamos sabiamos que teniamos que volver a la mansion pero no teniamos energia y ademas no podiamos usar lo que dick llama tuvo zeta entonces vimos que la jl se reagrupo y vino hacia nosotros mas nos dejaron distancia y el que hablo fue

superman que les dio las gracias y nosotros cinco solo asentimos entonces el dijo que tenian que ir a la atalaya a informar desde luego despues dijo el nombre de nuestro hermano pequeño pero con mucha confianza entonces escuchamos como el devuelve el nombre superman con igual confianza y le pide si nos puede llevar y el asintio y nos subio a todos los 5 en su espalda y nos acerco al grupo y fuimos cubiertos por una luz verde y despues de eso todos los cinco caimos a morfeo.

Punto de vista de wonder woman

despues de la pelea en la cual casi perdimos la esperanza me fije en el pequeño grupo el cual descansaba uno contra otro como si necesitaran el uno al otro entonces me acorde de la vision que era me dio se trata de lo que sucedio antes de el tiempo oscuro entonces me fije en que los chicos y la niña eran identicos pero durante si uno se fija bien la niña parece haber sido creada de forma diferente y los niños eran los originales mas no me importa

entonces decidi que los ayudaria a llegar donde los 3 grandes y ver por misma la situacion cuando llegamos acompañe a superman a la enfermeria y luego el iria a sala con jhon a informarle a Batman yo le dije que preferia quedarme con ellos por si acaso despiertan y el sedio ya que yo sabia que pasaba con Dick y esos chicos cuando superman salio yo sacudi al susodicho entonces el pregunto si jhon vio las mentes de sus hermanos y yo le dije que no luego vi que levanto la cabeza y yo tambien lo hice y vi a la diosa hera pero iba con la diosa demeter y se acercaron a todos nosotros percy y desperto al sentir el miedo de su hermanito y los otro igual pero ella nos dijo que nos calmamasemos pero lo hizo con ternura y las dos diosas nos recargaron y acariciaron la cabeza de Dick rio en voz baja y luego me

miro y me dijeron que tenia que entrenar a los cinco semidioses antes de que enfrenten el pasado absoluto

entonces me mostraron a batman con un grupo demaciado grande viniendo en camiino para buscarlos a ellos y a mi pero no lo entendia porque hasta que vi a a chico grande hablar en griego antiguo y ellas le dijeron que que estaban felices que pronto habria luz y union en su familia despues de eso me dijeron que ya habisaron a mi madre de que ese grupo tiene permiso para que etren en la isla y tiene permiso de moviento y que una vez alli de yspues de 3 meses fueran a los oraculos para saber manejar la situacion que se les presente ahora para resumir todo lo demas Batman vino causo miedo y me dijo que queria que les acompañara yo le dije que si ya que sabia el porque la peticion asenti mientra le dije que tenia que buscar unas cosas y el asintio y me dijo que ellos esperarian y asi fue pasaron dos meses desde que aprendi sobre los chicos entonces habia llegado el mes de ir al oraculo pero solamente podemos ir los cinco niños y yo y eso da malas auras espero que todo vaya bien.

y tenia razon pero mejor lo dejo resumido fuimos al oraculo vimos todo, aparecio la destruccion masiva que vencimos entre todos.

Punto de vista general De Bruce

ya ha pasado pasado un año y ahora dirijo mi compañia a distancia,he creado una nueva liga de guerreros de las sombras

se preguntan quien conforma mi grupo pues esta formado por magos,semidioses recordais a los diferentes grupos pues ellos tambien forman parte al igual que canario negro,flecha verde, la liga de los asecinos entre otros,al final acogi al capitan marvel o mejor dicho bastion el cual es mi hijo

ademas tambien esta john jons despues de eso preguntareis que ha sido de Dick pues el esta con sus hermanos de sangre pero tambien los demas ayudando a estabilizar todo yo estoy viviendo con canuto y Sally poseidon sabe que estamos viviendo todos pero el ni le molesta ademas de que me ve como una parte de este cuadro su familia.

Punto de vista de los muchachos

ya han pasado un años desde que todo inicio y ahora estamos vinculados y entrenamos mas fuerte

todos hemos aprendido magia, cosas de fantasmas,artesmarciales,hablar diferntes idiomas entre otras cosas despues del entrenamiento estuvimos con los dioses ahora somos fuertes es hora de volver a casa.

Polla: Hoy se cumplen 2 años que ha pasado la disputa que tuvimos contra el dios de olimpo debido al dolor que se causó entre los dioses y no lo entiendo del todo hoy Además me acabo de enterar que Fred va traer a su nueva novia para conocer a a la

familia de los dioses ya que ella conoció a su familia mágica yo ahora mismo tengo sentimientos encontrados pero no me pueden culpar por ello es que aun no lo puedo asimilar.

al menos no tan rápido ustedes preguntan dónde estoy viviendo ahora pues vivo con Bruce y todos mis hermanos y compinches eso último fue porque durante el enfrentamiento murieron varias familias y si entre eso los de mi ahora gran

familia. yo solamente espero que mi amigo y hermano sea feliz pero también que pueda guardar nuestros secretos

salí para ir a las barras paralelas y para pensar en las alturas donde me sentía feliz.

no se cuánto tiempo estuve ahí hasta que sentí algo en mi entonces lo supe era Danny diciéndome que ya habían llegado la pareja y que fuera entonces lo hice y no lo podía creer la pareja de Fred era Natacha

entonces ella al verme me saludo de abrazo y yo a ella entonces todos exepto:Alf,Bruce,Jackson,Tim,Cass,Sthep,Dami,Babs,Terry,Matt,Helena,Carly,Conner,Colin y Bastion. preguntaron como era que la conocia

y entre los dos le explicamos que yo estuve un tiempo con los avangers despues de eso le pregunte como estaban todos y ella me lo dijo

y todos nos reimos del pobre stark despues de eso ella me dijo que

cuidaria los secretos incluso stark lo hara, yo asenti y la abrace y le di una broma y ella hizo el drama y nos divertimos luego dejamos a la

pareja en su mundo y yo sali a ver a mis tios los dioses del cielo y el infra respetivamente le dije a mi madre y a Bruce que probablemente no volveria hasta dentro de un mes me dijeron que

vale y cuidate y recuerda obedecer las reglas de tus tios y tu padre ah antes de irte hijo

si mama ella sabe que mis hermanos tambien estaban alli con los dioses podrias decirle a tu padre que me debe una visita

era cierto mi padre biologico no ha venido y mama, Bruce y canuto se estan preocupando y yo le dije que lo haria y que nos veriamos despues y ella lo sabia y me fui.

Percy: Después de conocer a la pareja le habice a mamá ,canuto y Bruce que mientras Dick se prepara me ira llevando a

los demás exceptuando a la pareja , George y Jazz ella me dijo que vale me dijo lo de siempre y antes que me dijera algo mas sali

para reunir a los demas, en la plaza para experar a Dick e irnos mientras esperamos vimos a alguien vestido con armadura y yo me puse nervioso alerte que no se separen que voy a alertar a mi hermano y asi lo hice rezando que Dick hubiera recibido el mensage.

DICK: Mientras hablaba con los demás Sentí algo en mi interior era percy que me mando un aviso sobre algo que

vieron y que tuviera cuidado eso me dio mala astilla pero lo deje pasar de momento.

DICK,Natasha,los gemelos,jazz,Sally,Bruce y canuto

ibamos a la puerta a terminar de despedirnos pero:

Dick: Pero que esta haciendo ese aqui

Bruce,canuto y los gemelos: GRRRRRRRRRR

Un sonido de jazz de Sally: calmesen

Natasha: ah, Dick ve con los demas que te estan esperando Fred si no te calmas dormiras en el sofa si vosotros 3 no parais le dire a Alfred.

y todos lo hicieron

Nat: Si pasare pregunto a Dick

Dick te vere luego?

Nat:si

Dick: Gracias el dijo y se fue

mientras comenzo la discucion de dos ex compañeros.

CONVERSACION GRUPAL

Al ver a nuestro vinculador llegar decidimos darle un respiro y esperar a estar

con los dioses para ver que actividades habrian y cuando llegaron a la playa vio que poseidon y Hades les estaban esperando

para ir a ver a zeus y asi comenzar las actividades despues de un rato de actividad los dioses les dijeron que mañana habrian mas cosas asi que cedieron a eso

Dick le dijo a poseidon lo que su madre le dijo que debia ir a ver al resto de la familia y el sabia que era cierto y que lo haria el proximo mes y el asintio

P:oye hermano

DGW: Dime

Hp:quien era ese tipo

Dvf:que queria

DF:parecia enojado por algo

H:creo que deberias darnos una explicacion

R:espero que no sea por la no sea por la novia de mi hermano

DW:tt de Seguro que era iroman

JTW:concuerdo con demon

TMW:yo creo que no deberiamos juzgar hasta no saber que pasa

los demas:...

Fred

ya han pasado 3 meses desde la discusion de mi novia con su ex compañero

y la dejado sin animo para salir ni siquiera las bromas hacen efecto y mi gemelo est igual o peor que yo y esto a echo daño a todos incluso nuestro amigo,hermno y vinculo dijo que el no soportaba más esto y le dijo a Bruce que

iba a la cueva y que se lleva al equipo y sus hermanos con el desde luego el solo asintio le dijo lo de siempre y se fueron y yo me siento tan mal que solo deseo que todo se solucione ya.

Jorge

Mi familia esta triste y todo por ese idiota que además de entristecer a Nat ha hecho que mis compinches de juegos,bromas,travesuras se fuera dejando una melancolía gigante yo siento el deseo de mi hermano,canuto,Bruce,TiaSally,Alfred,Los 3 grandes y todos los semidioses y dioses quieren que deje de haber dolor ya .

lo último que me entere fue que Hermes el dios de las bromas tenía un tarea en la cual yo no podía estar yo acepte ya que no estaba bien quiero que esto acabe ya por el bien de la familia.

Hermes

esto esta mal y os lo explicare todo desde hace dos años los 3 grandes junto con los demas dioses crearon nuevos pactos en los cuales

dieron unas cuantas libertades siempre y cuando lo hermanos estaban ademas de mas facilidad de aprendisaje y bueno hubo paz de nuevo desde la reconstruccion del vinculo pero ahora todo parece decaido hoy me reuni con mis 3 grandes

hermanos y despues de enterarme de la situacion deseo hacer venganza y mis hermanos igual pero el unico que tenia la cabeza fria era zeus y el nos hizo parar las hancias y el dijo que tenia la

venganza planeada y todos escuchamos el plan entonces zeus me dijo que el heroe Thort y Hulk son aliados en

esto ya poseidon les mando las imagenes y y avisos a ellos ahora viene la tarea sucia es decir que me tocaba mi ensuciarme con las bromas pequeñas y ser el lider del gran grupo

entonces levante la mirada para ver si tenia razon y al ver esos 6 pares de ojos sumados a los de atras confirmandolo me acerque a mis hermanos y vi que me dieron el poder de transformarme mas yo se que solo es

para emergencias y nada de bromas con este poder solamente una vez al año entonces vi a poseidon enviando un

mensaje me imagino que a su familia

despues de eso me dieron un mapa donde encontrar a mi grupo

broma y fui a casa a prepararme de camino me encontre con una criatura que le estaban atacando entonces vi que

eran una panda de firos y spirows los espante por un pequeño rayo y al acercarme vi un pequeño evee asi que lo

cogi y lo sane de camino a mi casa entonces vi que queria quedarce conmigo asi que lo acogi y lo llame Riu al llegar a casa le di de comer y

prepare todo y me estire e intente descansar pero por la oprecion de la tristesa no pude entonces senti a Riu asomarse le dije que viniera y asi lo hizo se estiro sobre mi entonses le pase algunos

de mis poderes mas la imortalidad y vi que se veia igual salvo que yo se que el tiene mis poderes y es inmortal sabia de arceus asi que lo convoque despues el dijo que lo cuidara y que no dejara que esta tristeza le llene y yo lo entenedia y agradeci.y pude descansar con Riu en mis brazos. El dia siguiente recogi mi maleta con comida y demas

cosas,subi a Riu en mi hombro y me fui a juntarme con los muchachos y comenzar con la tarea que los 3 grandes me habian encomendado,tarde un poco

pero,encontre a todos los muchachos en una montaña oculta decidi que lo mejor era que me dejara ver asi lo hice y vi que

Dick puso una clave y me dijo que creo una clave para dioses

pero era para que entraran de vez encuando vi el estado de los muchachos y lo primero que hice fue presentarles a

Riu explicarles toda la historia desde la orden de zeus hasta la parte

de su obtencion entonces me centre y les pregunte si me ayudarian y me dejarian ser el lider y ellos asintieron

despues de todo,eran su familia entonces les dije que teniamos aliados ahi en els avangers pero ellos se pusieron tensos por eso pero al decirles quienes eran se tranquilizaron.

Entonces procedi con la reparticion de los poderes y la explicacion del plan y todos formaron sub grupos desde luego los 5 hermanos, Damean,Riu yYo iremos juntos luego comenzamos a dar grito de esparta

el cual todos estabamos de acuerdo:

por el amor,la justicia,por la hermaldad,la gentilesa,los dioses , nosotros mismos y la mas importante para nosotros

la familia.

ese ironman tendra lo que merece aunque lo siento por los demas pero si uno daña a un mienbro de la familia todos sufren bueno exeptuando hulk y thort decidimos como y cuando atacar empezando por hakear sin ser

descubierto

sabemos que las armaduras no las podemos hakear pero si sus otras cosas, entonce yo dije que empiece la operacion venganza vs iroman.

Conner

hoy todos nos vamos a colar en la guarida de los avangers como una venganza y los dioses nos habian dado nuervos poderes para usar

cuando algo daña a la familia como es este caso

nos dividimos en sub grupos y nuestro objetivo era stark pero nos llevaremos a varios que no lo mercen

pero eso les enseñara que si te metes con un mienbro de esta familia los tienes a todos.

THORT heroe del martillo magico

Ha pasado algo indeceable yo habia salido a ver a mi hermano

y cuando llego veo a toni con una sonrisita macabra y eso me dio mala espina y

tenía razón le pregunte que hizo entonces me conto su pequeño viajecito para desquitarse con Natasha y su

noviecito entonces pensé oh no stark dime que no ha provocado la furia de los dioses y semidioses dije acordándome de Dick que algunos le cogimos cariño al pequeño semidiós

y el le dijo que no fue a el aunque el después dice ups entonces le dije has causado un desastre coloquial lo dije como una advertencia

el me respondió muy a lo gracioso cosa que para mi no lo era que eso no es asunto mío y que el iba a su cuarto pero el muy burro lo dijo en tono risa en ese mismo momento llego hulk pero en su forma humana y me pregunto si sabía algo

de tasha le conté lo ocurrido con stark y el estaba temblando entonces le dije que esta noche le invito de comida y la llamamos para ver como esta y el le pregunto si podia ser un sushi rotatorio

le asentí y pedí _**reservación**_ para las 11 y dos personas y no era una cita despues de eso ambos recibieron una visión y ambos asintieron a la voz

despues de eso salimos a dar un parseo y de paso llamar luke haber si ayuda con eso.

Lo llame y el me dijo que iba a ayudar y bueno eso es otra historia.

Natasha: Ese idiota de stark me ha entristecido mucho y no solo a mi sino a todos los demás

yo deseo en silencio que esta tristeza se vaya y que vuelva a ver luz aquí ya, yo he intentado quitarme la vida

pero me han detenido y curado entonces lo entendí yo formo parte de un vínculo irrompible por eso deseo que esto acabe ya.

mientras iba de camino a mi cama me encontré con una criatura rara entonces coji la carta y la lei y lo entendi uno era para mi el otro para fred entonces senti un par de brazos atras de mi era

fred que no se sorprendio de ver la pokebola me pidio que las abrieramos juntos y asi lo hicimos y salieron una criaturita tierna en forma de osito y el otro de cerdito entonces vi una targeta con la explicacion despues de eso yo no queria mas que ir a la

cama y fred tambien lo hizo pero al ver a ellos ahi les digimos que subieran y les pusimos nombres para reconocerlos y nos fuimos a dormir y por primera vez hubo paz pero solo para la noche pero no me importo y me dormi pensando en mi nueva familia.

Hermes resumen y mision cumplida

ha sido una bonita semana porque le dimos a ese mal nacido con nuestra broma pedimos disculpas a los que eran inocentes las

gracias a sus dos aliados y volvimos a casa para celebrar pero antes le pedi a Riu que transportara al imbecil frente de nat y desde luego frente a todos los dioses es decir en la gran casa del

señor del mar y creo que hades va a disfrutar de la humillacion me fije en los chicos y vi que pensaban lo mismo

despues de eso transporte los demas a enfrentarnos a la furia de triton mas sin embargo lo hariamos con una

sonrisita y ademas de que recuperare la paz y luz que falta con eso el regreso de nuetros hermanos para dormir en paz y por 1 vez senti un mega vinculo de gente que concordaban conmigo y con eso volvimos a casa con la gran

familia.

La union de la familia, el perdon , la desicion y el castigo de Ironman

Terry: Estoy feliz porque voy a ver al resto de mi familia

Matt hermano de terry

extraño mi familia es decir a canuto,Bruce,Jazz,mis amigos dioses y semidioses

Damián hijo de bat

tt Quiero venganza por la separacion de mi familia

Cass,Sthep,Helena,Babs,Carry y demas chicas: pronto volveremos a toda la familia y estaremos para el maximo

castigo de Iroman

Dick, Harry, Percy, Danny, Dani

mientras estabamos de camino en casa sentimos a Damian trazar algo en su menten pero por el aura no era violenta sino serena a travez de nuestra conexion sentimos paz y tambien llevabamos la conciencia limpia

entonces fuimos resibidos bien vimos a los ojos de nuestros Guardianes y madre.

Bastion y el resto

Nosotros os resumiremos lo que ocurrio despues:

-El ex heroe pidio un perdon falso

-los dioses le dijeron que tenia que llevar la armadura venom y no se la puede quitar

\- Tía de a Sally regaña a poseidon por no cumplir con la familia

\- los semidioses y dioses hicieron una fiesta y se nos dieron pokemons

en realidad fue un dia que quiero que acabe para poder descansar y vi a travez del vinculo que los otros igual y vi que papá nos llamo para ir a la cama y asi lo hicimos y el junto a tia Sally y canuto nos dijeron bienvenidos a casa y que descancen y en eso estamos por ahora.

El nacimiento y los recuerdos de la familia

Fred: ha pasado 8 meses desde el castigo del idiota y el regreso de mis compinches despues de ese dia al

siguiente nos enteramos que nat estaba embarazada entonces vi a los animales quietos como si solo escucharan al cosa que nos enteramos fue de que Geoge estaba con Jazz desde luego ellos dos hacen un buen partido entonces

todos comenzamos a hacer promesas y muchas cosas mas mientras estamos en sala de expera todos hablamos de muchas cosas hasta que salio la diosa dela fertilidad con una risita traviesa pero feliz y preguntamos que era pero ella dijo que era mejor que lo vieramos por nosotros mismos pero lo dijo con ternura entonces puedes entrar solo o

si quieres con alguien entonces el dijo que llevaria a dos personas conmigo lleve a mi gemelo y a Dick

pero vi que damean estava tranquilo y pregunte si lo podia llevar con nosotros ella parecio pensarlo y asintio y le dije que viniera y el nos siguio cuando entre vi 6 cabecitas y eso me dio una gran dicha y no solo a mi sino a mi gemelo a Damean y Dick

despues de eso toda la familia se fue y yo me quede con emboar y samurot|(Felix y cromo) como guadias

Bruce

han pasado los años y todos los muchachos se han ido a cumplir con con su existencia hace poco me retire de mi empresa,y la vendi a los gemelos para que hicieran uso de ella con cabeza y solo me volvi el ser de la noche

canuto se volvio mi compañero ademas de eso tengo nuevos pajaritos en el negocio de heroes es decir mis sobrinitos ahora todo el mundo esta viendo hacia el futuro.

Epílogo

los hermanos semidioses

o:sabes que si llegamos tarde no podremos salir con Bat

st:ya lo se pero acabo de ver algo raro

w: que es

l:creo que mejor vamos donde nuestro abuelo y el nos lo dira

k:si coincido

t: vamos

cuando llegamos a la guarida vimos a la familia les contamos lo que vimos

entonces vimos a mami furiosa y el abuelo dijo que el les

contaria todo mientras ella se ocupa de es asunto

ella asintio y abrazo al abuelo y el nos dijo que hoy no saldriamos pero a cambio nos contaria la historia de toda la familia y aceptmos

y entonces el nos conto todo y despues preguntamos que pasara de ahora en adelante y el nos respondio con una metafora que nuestros caminos apenas comienzan pero la historia se repite.

La Vida de los hermanos y los herederos

Fragmento de la historia anterior

El nacimiento y los recuerdos de la familia

Fred: ha pasado 8 meses desde el castigo del idiota y el regreso de mis compinches despues de ese dia al

siguiente nos enteramos que nat estaba embarazada entonces vi a los animales quietos como si solo escucharan al cosa que nos enteramos fue de que

Geoge estaba con Jazz desde luego ellos dos hacen un buen partido entonces todos comenzamos a hacer promesas y muchas cosas mas mientras estamos en sala de expera todos hablamos de muchas cosas hasta que salio la diosa dela fertilidsd con una risita traviesa pero feliz y preguntamos que era pero ella dijo que

era mejor que lo vieramos por nosotros mismos pero lo dijo con ternura entonces puedes entrar solo o si quieres

con alguien entonces el dijo que llevaria a dos personas conmigo lleve a mi gemelo y a Dick

pero vi que damean estava tranquilo y pregunte si lo podia llevar con nosotros ella parecio pensarlo y asintio y le

dije que viniera y el nos siguio cuando entre vi 6 cabecitas y eso me dio una gran dicha y no solo a mi sino a mi

gemelo a Damean y Dick

despues de eso toda la familia se fue y yo me quede con emboar y samurot como guadias.

Bruce

han pasado los años y todos los muchachos se han ido a cumplir con con su existencia hace poco me retire de mi empresa,y la vendi a los gemelos para que hicieran uso de ella con cabeza y solo me volvi el ser de la noche

canuto se volvio mi compañero ademas de eso tengo nuevos pajaritos en el negocio de heroes es decir mis sobrinitos ahora todo el mundo esta viendo hacia el futuro.

Epílogo

los hermanos semidioses

o:sabes que si llegamos tarde no podremos salir con Bat

st:ya lo se pero acabo de ver algo raro

w: que es

l:creo que mejor vamos donde nuestro abuelo y el nos lo dira

k:si coincido

t: vamos

cuando llegamos a la guarida vimos a la familia les contamos lo que vimos

entonces vimos a mami furiosa y el abuelo dijo que el les contaria todo mientras ella se ocupa de es asunto

ella asintio y abrazo al abuelo y el nos dijo que hoy no saldriamos pero a cambio nos contaria la historia de toda la familia y aceptmos

y entonces el nos conto todo y despues preguntamos que pasara de ahora en adelante y el nos respondio con una metafora que nuestros caminos apenas comienzan pero la historia se repite.

Orion: Han pasado 6 años desde que el abuelo nos explico la historia de toda la familia y he de decir que es facinante a pesar

de que es deprimente pero bueno lo hecho,hecho esta no ademas de que ahora tenemos una familia gigante hoy mis hermanos y yo vamos a visitar al tio Dick que ahora habita en una montaña rara con un grupo, con sus hermanos y pokemons pero desde donde se puede sentir su poder sin sufrir catastrofes se dice que el puede crear y destruir un vinculo tambien que puede mover masas de gente...yo creo que este viaje va ser muy

interesante termine de empacar y recogi a Camilo que es mi piplop y baje a encontrarme con los demas ustedes preguntaran porque piplop en lugar de otro pues es porque lo quiero y punto.

al bajar vi a mis otros hermanos con sus pokemon listos para irnos solo esperaban por mi porque los 6 somos muy unidos esta vez ibamos solos mami no queria pero papa penso que era lo mejor ademas de que sabiamos pelear

cuerpo a cuerpo eramos escapista,tenemos magia y somos semidioses

ah y olvide decir que somos imortales nosotros y nuestros pokemons asi que mami nos dijo que tuvieramos cuidado y papá nos deseo suerte lo mismo paso con los demas mientras saliamos

de la proteccion de los dioses para adetrarnos dentro de otro lugar mas salvaje al salir de la proteccion del escudo vimos a los tres grandes pensamos que nos iban a obligar a volver pero en

luga de eso todos 3 nos dieron un regalo comun y luego por aparte en comun era un kip de entrenadores con todo incluso pokemon pero ahi habia algo raro y era que el pokemon era un legendario y por aparte mas pokeballs y luego nos desearon buen viaje y se fueron.

Seth: Que raro pense para mis adentros mientras vimos el kitt entonces Lulu dijo eso fue raro coinsido dijo will

creo que deberiamos abrirlo y repartirlo no creen dijo kirlian.

Tom puedes hacer los honores dijo Orion y vi que el se sorprendio al sentir a nuestro hermano pero asintio y al hacerlo vimos que en lugar de de la pokedex

habia un registrador para cada uno, unos zapatos de correr unos patines,mapas dexnavi, guantes sin dedos, bicis,las pokeballs vacias y las pokeballs con pokemon que venian en una correa entonces Tom cumplio con lo que nuetro hermano dijo decidimos ver que pokemon era y los sacamos y el de orion es un

zorua,el de tom,un riolu,el de will un keldeo,el de Kirliam,un Darckray el de lulu un creselia y el mio un victiny eso me

sorprendio porque era conocido como el pokemon de la victoria pense que mis hermanos me discutirian por eso pero vi que no les importava asi que le pregunte y me sorprendi de lo que me dijeron

fue que puede que no nos haya tocado a nosotros pero tu eres nuestro hermano y al mismo tiempo nuestra familia

despues de eso recogimos nuestras cosas guardamos nuestros pokemons y nos adentramos al bosque.

Lulu:Despues de unas horas caminando yo que era la unica niña les dije a mis cinco hemanos que estaba cansada y orion se le ocurio una idea y era que necesitamos a un pokemon con vuelo para llegar a la isla cercana a la de nuestro tio entonces Orion dijo que nos quedaramos ahi que el volveria en un rato

y eso hicimos estaba ocureciendo y teniamos que buscar un refugio pero recordamos lo que dijo nuestro

hermano,pero entonces vimos al monkip de mi hermano el cual nos guio a un

tronco hueco y nos refugiamos ahi y nos quedamos dormidos cuando despertamos orion que habia llegado vete a saber hace cuanto tiempo nos mostro un salamance y nos explico que habia encontrado lo habia encontrado como un bagon y lo curo lo volvio como nosotros y lo transformo en imortal igual que lo

hicimos con nuestros pokemons y luego lo entreno pero se demoro porque una organisacion lo estaba fastidiando y Roco como nombro a salamance lucho pero casi que le consiguen

encerrar y el le tocaria sacar a camilo y despues covu pero entonces evoluciono sheldon y rompio su atadura pero al

ver que la persona que lo cuido estava en peligro termino de evolucionar en salamance y peleo contra el equipo

haciendo que se fueran en cuando se fueron yo sabia que estaba lejos de ustedes asi que me dormi y luego cazamos algo yo comi el tambien tragimos el resto

el termino mientras esperaba entonces nos montamos en Roco y llegamos a la isla de happy board y vimos a tio Tim que nos esperaba junto con m.s marciana y llegamos a la cueva entonces vimos a todos haciendo cuanta cosa pero pararon al sentir nuestros nombres incluso aparecio tio Dick y todos los abrazamos y el a nosotos y les contamos todo les sorprendio

que no pelearamos por victiny pero les alegro su desicion despues de eso nos mostraron donde: descansariamos ,entrenariamosy conviviriamos nos dijo unas pocas reglas porque las demas eran ovias y nos dio un aviso recordatorio del poder de los lazos el abuelo explico que hay vinculos que son faciles de romper pero hay otros que no los que no se rompen son aquellos que estan echos no solo los sanguineo sino los de corazon.

Percy: Despues de decirles las reglas les acompañamos a que se instalaran al pricipio una parte del grupo nos dijo que las chicas deberian dormir aparte pero Dick dijo que no en este caso y les explico porque entonces cuando acabo los vimos rojos cosa que me hizo reir ademas de que no me afecto porque yo me crie en un lugar mixto y en

grecia es normal ver los cuerpos desnudos despues de ver el como se acomodaron llego canario negro quien tenia curiosiedad de ver como pelearan los 6 hermanos desde luego yo tambien queria ver y ella les dijo que harian un 6

uno ellos parece que no se sorprendieron por eso ya que en casa Bruce nos hacia pelear de esa forma y aun asino vencio unas veces hasta que mejoramos yo creo que habra echo eso con estos 6

y no me equivoque porque todos vimos como se posicionaron esa era la forma de un mago pero era engañoza por unos cuantos pasos todos se habian ncordinado pero parecia que no lo estaban por las posturas pero lo estaban

Black Arrow dijo que eso parecia ser una estrategia como si estuvieran estudiado al enemigo los otros pensaban lo

contrario pero los que nos criamos con Bat sabemos que BlackArrow tenia razon entonces Tom ataco frontalmente y los demas se fueron lateral todos Dick se sorprendio de que ellos usaran el movimiento anular de buenas a

primeras pero fue buena idea porque canario negro uso su grito contra ellos pero no les atizo sin embargo veian

como si tuvieran

protectores de oidos pero no era eso sino que activaron la avilidad de anulacion entonces entendieron porque fue el movimiento de Tom luego cambiaron a usar artes marciales en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y cuando todos veian que estaban

cansados pensaron que no aguantarian el golpe final pero vieron un escudo al rededor y los murcielagos sabian que era el escudo de los dioses es decir que ganaron un nuevo poder asi que ellos tendrian que entrenar pero eso luego entonces los 6 vencieron a canario.

Terry: Hoy vino canario negro para hacer una prueva a los seis hermanos y todos hicieron una apuesta en la cual participan todos al principio Dick no queria porque se podrian separar y eso lo decequilibraria pero los hermano de sangre y el resto de nosotros le dijimos que no lo haria yque seria divertido y que estarian alineados a el y mi hermano me dijo yo sigo en desacuerdo con la idea pero no me quiero quedar fuera pero sera bajo mis terminos

despues de decirlo lo hicimos y entonces Black Arrow me intersepto y me pregunto si podia aliarse a nosotros y yo le dije que por mi no hay problema pero que podria preguntarle a Dick y el me miro extrañado pero parece que el lo descubrio y me pregunto si estava en su habitacion y yo le dije que si y el siguio su camino

y yo me reuni con los demas despues llego canario negro y los reto entonces todos nos reagrupamos y vimos lo que paso en la pelea los 6 ganaron un escudo de dioses el cual tenian que entrenar pero bueno resulta que nosotros ganamos la apuesta y los llevamos a descansar para mañana comenzar a ayudarles con el nuevo poder defensivo.

Narrador: La semana paso y ellos ya controlan los nuevos poderes tanto juntos como separarados y tambien con los pokemons que

pueden evolucionar en su etapa maxima, ademas de eso se sienten mas pegados black arrow pero no entienden el porque entonces decidieron preguntar a Tio Dick entonces fueron a verle y cuando lo encontraron estaban hablando con su

mamá e incluso estaba black arrow canario negro y tornado rojo entonces decidieron escuchar entonces ellos escucharon todo lo bueno y malo pero al final se sorprendieron de escuchar decir cuiden de: Los Bat(combinacion dewanyne ,semidoses,magos,kriptoniano,fuerza antigua) ,uno de los flash,la maga...y mi hermanito tobi eso ultimo sorprendio a los chicos y bueno ellos lo entendieron que era familia ellos corrieron sigilosamente a su habitacion y

se quedaron ahi un rato pero eso se acabo cuando sintieron que algo no estava bien y bajaron a ver que era se trataba de una nueva amenaza la cual se veia muy mal por eso dijeron que era hora de una Gran guerra.

Matt: Que quieres decir con eso hermano pregunte ya que senti curiosiedad,eso significa que o luchamos o es el fin del mundo como lo

conocemos dijo Black Arrow con gan tristesa viendo hacia fuera como dia eso me estremecio pero no solo a mi sino a los demas esto me recuerda a la historia del Bat dijo Nightwing pues yo no me pienzo quedar sin hacer nada dijo RedHood,yo apoyo dijeron varios semidioses y yo dijo con, cuenten conmigo dijo Aleron ,entonces

dije que yo tambien voy experamos el voto de tio Dick por varios motivos,entonces el solo asintio y comenzamos a prepararnos para lo que seria una vil guerra.

La union de todos los heroes,dioses y criaturas miticas para la prteccion del hogar y peticion de matrimonio

Orion:Hoy estan por venir los aliens blancos que aparte de m.s Martina que van a conquistar el mundo pero eso no va a pasar no les dejaremos pasar la atmosfera porque los dioses,

magos,heroes, villanos,militares todos van a darnos apollo para evitar la oscuridad pero yo me pergunto como van

a cordinar esa masa es decir una cosa era un grupo pequeño pero una gran masa

de criaturas entonces me puse a pensar entonces cai en cuenta el tio Dick puede crear y cortar el vinculo y por eso

se deice que mueve masas entoces el seria elpunto de conexion y cuando todo extuvo listo comenzo la guerra.

Todos: La guerra fue larga pero la cosa positiva es que esos se fueron aunque creemos que no para siempre pero almenos podemos dar un nuevo mañana a la siguiente generacion.

Dick:Despues de salvar al mundo decidi que era hora de volver a guardar el secreto es decir que las personas que

no vivan dentro del mundo de heroes,villanos o cosas miticas olvidaran y no

saldra en el periodico sino que volvera a la sombra y si lo son una vez se corte el vinculo todos seran transportados a sus lugares y asi lo hice y todos se fueron a casa asi al dia siguiente pensaran que solo fue un sueño.

Draco: Despues de las peleas yo hable con el rey del infra y me dio su concentimiento entonces fui a pedirle la mano

a Taliha pero parece que no fui el unico porque vi a Danny y a Percy y entonces me lo contaron y yo les dije que hice

lo mismo y se me ocurrio una idea y los dos hermanos estuvieron deacerdo y asi lo

hicimos los tres llevamos a nuestras citas al mismo lugar una pradera era de noche pero eso era parte de la

Diversion entre los 3 fuimos muy romanticos y las tres nos dijeron un si coreado despues de eso fue muy divertido bueno hasta que percy dijo mentalmente a Dick porque vete a saber a que horas se puso a escuchar atravez del vinculo de sus hermanos de sangre buscate una pareja y deja que seamos felices pero entonces dijo que el era bi pero le gustaba alguien que no le correpondera y nosotros le dijimos algo preocupados que mejor esperara.

los nuevos integrantes de nuestra Gran familia y la union de una pareja diferente

Dick: ya han pasado nueve meses y medio desde la Guerra y ahora estamos en sala de expera del hospital de Inglaterra para el nacimiento de mis nuevos primos y sobrinos entonces fred me dijo que recuerda cuando vio a sus 6 bebes y la verdad es que yo igual era un expectacluo la forma de coordinar entonces vieron que Nat estaba regando liquido tambien entonce vieron como

Bruce veía a Leslie que iba hacia partos entonces le dijo a Bruce que le siguiera con Nat entrando en parto Leslie dijo por micro mi nombre yo no entendí porque pero fui corriendo entonces fue cuando lo vi y comprendí entonces las vincule para el parto y lo hice a tiempo ese vinculo solo afecto a las madres y ademas todas empujaron a las vez y me sorprendi por las nuevas vidas

pero me parecio tierno y todas las madres dieron de lactar en ese momento me di la vuelta pero no me fuy leslie dijo que normalmete no haria lo que iba a hacer pero debido a que eramos muchos nos dejaria llevarnos a las mujeres y niños y que tuvieramos cuidado y asi lo hicimos entonces decidi volver a

casa cuando depronto vi a conner discutiendo con alguien y entonces vi que era aquel que me gustaba diciendole la verdad

entonces corri como alma llevada del diablo al vehiculo y todos sinteron mi aura y mis hermanos casados y Dani me

dijeron que me sentaracon ellos y eso tranquilizo mi pobre y dolida alma entonces vimos a kon con un regalo del

dios del infra entonces lo entiendo Hades debio de meterce para castigar al imbecil pero me quedo la duda del porque entonces taliha me

contexto que yo era el favorito de su padre.

cuando llegamos vimos a canuto con los demas perros y pokemons juntos y al ver a los bebes se enternecieron mucho pero Canuto no era tonto sabia que algo no iba bien conmigo asi

que me pregunto que paso y entre todos le contamos lo que susedio y cuando conner temino la historia todos se pusieron a pensar y reflexionar sobre como evitar que eso se repita entonces mamá y Alfred dijeron que a cenar mas yo dije que no tenia hambre y me fui a mi habitacion,alli me puse a pensar en todo lo que paso y el echo de que me empieza a gustar conner pero el es un niño y yo un viejo eso esta mal pero yo quiero hacerlo con el.

Conner: Al irse Dick todos tuvimos un rato triste pero volvio a haber paz pero aun asi estuve pensando en lo que hice hoy y

Tambien en como estaba Dick yo desde hace tiempo que siento que lo amo entonces vi a Bruce y este mando una voz de orden y me dijo que el era conciente del cariño a Dick y me dijo que por su parte podia hacerlo, me fije en los demas hijos de poseidon y

habia pulgar arriba y me fije en la tia Sally y vi que ella hizo un sonido dulce para dormir solo a a su hijo y al mismo tiempo

enviar un mensaje para los dioses entonces sentimos una brisa cargada eso significa la llegada de los 3 grandes pero esta vez con todos los demas dioses y ellos le dieron al pequeño clon todo para que hiciera a Dick suyo entonces zeus le dio una orden

de marcharce pero tia Sally le recordo la visita al dios del mar y el solo asintio y se fue despues de eso pense en despertar a Dick y llevarlo al bosque pero me lo pienso mejor y decido que lo haria mañana en la noche en la isla que queda a 12km y asi no traumar a los bebes.

Narrador:En la mañana siguien Dick ve que conner esta prepado algo debido aque el no encontro algunas de sus

cosas no estan ademas que en el entrenamiento se dejo vencer por no hablar que

esta sonojado entonces el le pregunto que le pasaba y kon dijo que nada pero que el queria que lo siguiera

entonces el lo hizo y se dio cuenta que estaban fuera del campo protector y le dijo que aparti de ahora el estaria con los ojos vendados el no se quejó solo estaba extrañado fue despues de 3 horas cuando sb le quito la venda entonces vio donde estaban y luego del explicar todo

le pregunto si queria ser su pareja de existencia el dijo si y bueno empezaron lo suyo

Resumen grupal

todo esta de lujo ahora hay un corazón curado hemos recibido las visitas de Hulk y Thort

ahora todos pienzan es el final o el inicio de algo

no sabemos pero creemos que es mejor asi.

 **El Deseo de Dick**

Gabriel: Han pasado 3 años desde la recuperación de mis madres (si tengo varias madres padres, Hermanos, hermanas, primos, primas abuelos y abuelas.) que si los nombro no acabaría nunca.

En Fin se acerca el cumpleaños de mi papá y sus 4 hermanos y vamos a hacer una fiesta

En la cual estarán todos y será divertido.

Albus: Estamos en la fiesta de papá cuando note que mi tío Dick no estaba feliz como lo estaban los otros sino que estaba como decaído entonces los demás parecían no notarlo o bueno a lo

mejor lo sabía ocultar bien a la hora de que los hermanos pidieran un deseo note que todos ya los tenia pero cuando escuche al tío Dick pedir el deseo de ver sus recuerdos sin distorsión me puse triste ya que ese deseo no se consigue con facilidad pero yo me

comprometo a cumplirlo así que dejare mi familia atrás y eso está mal y es egoísta pero yo quiero hacerlo y lo hare

pronto.

Bolt: La fiesta fue divertida pero me fije en Al porque ha estado viendo a tío Dick como si hubiera escuchado el deseo del tío y

tuviera pensado en hacer algo decidí que lo seguiría Porque de seguro que iba ser una aventura.

Camila: Mientras iba a tomar agua vi a Albus hablar con abuelo sobre algo relacionado con tío Dick entonces vi que

ellos se transformaron en su forma de héroes,entonces lo entendí Al va a hacer la mayor idiotez de su vida decidí que les

seguiría porque eso no es normal.

Albs, Sally, Nat, Ginny, Sam, Annabel ,Taliha, Jazz ,Draco, los gemelos, Danny ,Percy, Dani, Harry ,los Bat (excepto,Dick y los otros niños) ,Canuto y los tres grandes.

Albs: después de que mis otros hermanos se fueron a dormir fui donde el abuelo para tener una idea de donde debía ir primero,

me hablo de un circo llamado el circo Harlley que actualmente hace una función en Rumania que es el lugar de

origen de los gitanos pero en el caso de Dick el estaba en los registros del circo también me dijo otros lugares los cuales podía buscar mas información de las aventuras y donde vive también me comento que tenía que ir a buscar a alguien que se llama destorke willsom Alias snaike eso me sorprendio porque el es un villano.

Después de eso me dijo que ya que yo me comprometí a buscar la forma de cumplir con este deseo me comento que yo ya tenía todos mis poderes a diferencia de los demás además que era un

escapista natural y ya sabía todos los hechizos, era un experto estratega, maestro de armas experto en todas las artes marciales, movimientos ninjas y tenía mis poderes de dios activos mas un poder añadido que era el de los deseos pero que lo que me falta es confiar en mí mismo y que aun así recuerde ser un niño porque

es cierto que de todos por diferentes situaciones crecen rápido y el me dijo que debemos ir a ver a los otros antes de irme así lo hicimos

al llega vi a una parte de mi gran familia que me esperaba ahora para que me fuera ya a pesar de que era medianoche vi que me prepararon una maleta con todo y me

dieron un Jirachi al que llame Joan y me dijeron que recordara que en este viaje iba solo pero que recordara que el podía invocarles Abuela

Sally me dijo que había veces que no debía usar la vista sino los sentidos y el corazón y me dieron una nueva habilidad que me permitía ir invisible la cual era útil porque yo aún no puedo entrar en bares bat

me dijo que hay bares que son cafetería hay podía comer y que tuviera cuidado agradecí y me puse en marcha sabía que tenía el poder de la tele transportación pero pensé que es mejor ir a pie a pesar de la oscuridad yo aún veo y sé que puede haber problemas pero no me importa quiero cumplir esa meta camine hasta el amanecer me

encontré que necesitaba agua yo sé que en la maleta tengo pero pensé que ahora mismos no es buena idea tomar de esa porque si tenía que ir al desierto o tierras con poca agua y decidí tomar del manantial a pesar que podría ser toxico pero no tengo más alternativa y lo hice ,tome el agua que necesite y continué el viaje para resumir toda mi

travesí a Rumania y aprendí lo que me faltaba de esa lengua y encontré a alguien que me dio alojamiento , comida ropa y me volvió su heredero eso me sorpredio y el me explico su historia y

el porque de todo habían aparecido unos pokemons que encima son especialmente curiosos el les cuidaba igual

que hizo conmigo cuando vio que estaba preparándome para irme el me dijo que tenía que ir a Arabia para encontrar el pasado del hombre llamado John antes de buscar el circo.

Hice ese viaje y vi que tenía razón para guiarme hasta allí porque encontré un diario que contenía un montón de información

entonces llegue a una ciudad oscura y lo entendí era Gottham y vi el circo y pague la entrada con el dinero que me

dejo y vi el espectáculo mientras lo vi todo pude observar la tristeza por el lugar entonces acabo la función y espere a que saliera las demás personas y obtuve mas información entonces después de acabar de recolectar las cosas que me dieron les pregunte si podían

hacerme el favor de dejarme experimentar una cosa el asintió y pregunto que era y le dijo que era un salto que el conocía entonces dijo que quería verlo ya que eso era de un Greyson flying entonces pregunto si me puede cuidar

la maleta e hice aquel buen salto y bueno agradeció la oferta de quedarse esa noche y antes de ir a descansar creo el libro de memorias incorregible y guardián.

Y continúe mi viaje que me llevo a Jumpert city encontré a slede lo venci me dio lo que quería y mas seguí el camino al este para obtener más información pero me encontré con dos de mis hermanos les dije que se fueran me dijeron que no entonces les dije que si me van seguir que sean por caminos separados

En fin que acabe de juntar todo incluso fui hasta otros lugares y valió la pena hacerlo porque conocí la verdad.

Percy,Danny,Dani,Harry,los Bat (excepción Dick de nuevo)

Fuimos a Rumania a ver a Albus quien ya tenía una casa eso es extraño entonces vimos a los muchachos y los

pokemons y nos contó toda la historia pero le faltaban o diarios o fotos pero antes que pudiera continuar Bruce boto una maleta con todo lo que a él le faltaba más otras cosas

Ellos habían dado los diarios porque querían ayudar a conseguir terminar el regalo.

Los demás: ya han acabado de crear lo que parecía ser un libro de recuerdos queríamos leer pero nos dijeron que no Bruce nos dice que es hora de irnos a nuestro verdadero hogar le dijimos a Albus que esta casa era suya pero

iba a estar dentro de un testamento terrenal y acepto y además que el quería ve a a su familia Bruce hizo la casa al nombre de su familia puso la seguridad general y la de los dioses para que no se metieran y ellos regresaron con los suyos.

Punto de vista de los hermanos

Después del regreso de Albs se hizo una mega fiesta para celebrar su regreso a casa y nuestro séptimo cumpleaños el cual Todos nos dieron regalos incluso estuvieron los dioses y nuestros amigos favoritos y vimos que

tío Dick se fue a casa kon dijo que no nos preocupemos que el necesita estar solo y accedimos.

Dick: Sé que en parte la aventura de Albs fue mi culpa y me siento arrepentido de ese estúpido deseo pero supongo que ese viaje le habrá echo ver otras formas de ver el mundo pero eso

significa que ahora es un adulto en edad temprana aunque en su caso es normal por la forma en que sus poderes

despertaron cuando llegue al lago al que vengo a pensar me puse de cabeza para meditar mejor cerré los ojos y me volví uno con todo mi entorno después de un rato largo decidí ir a casa que de seguro todos estarían durmiendo

y Alf seguro me dejo algo para cenar.

Y no me equivoque en eso pero al lado de la comida encontré un regalo que era de Albs para mi con una carta que decía lo siguiente:

 _Hola tío supongo que cuando veas esto todos nos habremos ido a dormir y supongo que estarás pensando en que habré madurado mas por este viaje la verdad es que fue un poco porque para algunas cosas si fui un adulto como cuando necesite sobrevivir pero en otros solo fui un niño en busca de algo grande como la vez que fui al circo en Gottham pero eso lo veras en este regalo espero que te guste con cariño Albs._

Tras leer eso la guarde con el regalo para después de comer entre en la habitación alertando a Kon despues de haberme preparado para meterme a dormir lo hice pero no conseguía ir a Morfeo entonces recordé el regalo de Albs y lo abrí y no lo podía creer era un libro de recuerdos de todos en uno comencé por el origen y fue una cosa demasiado interesante incluso daba grima y después vi todas las historias el sueño me llego cuando iba en la mitad del origen pero era mejor así, lo dejo en la mesa de noche y me duermo sabiendo que pase lo que pase estoy con

mi familia.

Epílogo

Sally: Hoy en la mañana todos estaban haciendo diferentes cosas Todas mis chicas estaban de compras dejando a

los chicos o con armas, o sparring o entrenando los pokemons pero bueno Todos estaban tranquilos y además Dick se fue con Conner y Albs

fuera volverán luego todos estaban mas unidos y somos una muy gran familia.

Dick, Conner y Albus:

CKLW: Gracias Albs

Albs: Por?

DGW: Por haberme dado dos regalos importantes para nosotros (para mi)

Albs: creo que el que tiene que agradecer mas soy yo porque este viaje para mi fue un gran tesoro

CKLW: Creo que esto merece un gran abrazo

Al final Conner tuvo razón y después compramos un helado y volvimos con nuestra gran aunque desigual familia.

LOS RECUERDOS DE UN SEMIDIOS (Dick)

BRUCE: La gran guerra acabo pero paso algo malo El hijo que comparto con el dios del mar no recuerda nada los dioses, semidioses, héroes y magos hacen lo posible para recuperarle los únicos que han podido hacer algo han sido Sirius, Conner, Damián, Danny, Dani,Percy y Harry pero no es suficiente porque el parece un zombi no sabemos cómo hacer que recuerde ni siquiera el regalo de Albus ayuda no se que hacer.

Los chicos Bat (excepto Dick),Magos, Héroes , Dioses y Semidioses

J: Esto esta mal

DW: coinsido tt

MWM: Que podemos hacer

D: Que tal si usamos el hechizo de legimencia y miramos que hay en su mente

Percy: Eso seria peligroso por no decir que podríamos herirlo

DVF: Tengo una idea pero no se si os gustara

DF: cual es?

DVF: Se trata de formar un grupo de exploración dentro de la mente pero entraría nuestra mente a la suya.

TMW: Puede funcionar pero creo que deberíamos ir a ver a las moiras

Escalofrió general

CPW: No me gustan pero si son importantes vamos a buscarlas

Eso no será necesario ya estamos aquí y hemos visto el resultado y es bueno eso significa la paz y el buen humor para todos.

Pero tenemos una advertencia tenéis que matar lo que esta en el.

Después de eso las tres se fueron.

TDW: Eso fue raro

Z: Pero alentador

Los demás: Vamos a hacerlo

Narrador: Después de unas horas se formó el grupo que iría a vencer lo que bloquea los recuerdos de su miembro importante de casa al entrar vieron que había un Dick pequeño el cual ayudaron y el les dijo donde localizarían a su

yo pero advirtió que lo que le controla le hace un bloqueo y el que le evita que el reciba la historia y parece perdido.

TMW: Quienes son esas personas?

J: son Star y Cuervo

Percy: Supongo que vinieron del mismo modo de nosotros

Cuervo: Como lo supiste?

Percy: Lo se porque es mi hermano de sangre

Cuervo: ok vamos a seguir adelante y después vendremos físicamente a ver el progreso

DW: Cuanto mas falta

Los 4 Hermanos ya falta poco lo sentimos mas fuerte

Taliha: ya estamos aquí que hacemos ahora?

Jay,Dami,Draco, Ares :Ustedes ocúpense de Dick y nosotros del bloqueo y así podremos dar los recuerdos.

De nuevo narrador: Después de varias horas consiguieron matar la ilusión mas sin embargo vieron a Dick que le faltan varios recuerdos que buscaron y los encontraron encerrados y decidieron liberarlos y esperar a que todo pase.

Dick: Me sentía raro sin mis recuerdos pasados hasta que sentí una corriente que traía esos recuerdos de quien soy.

Como la vez del vínculo citado entre todos:

se ve reflejado el vinculo y despue su fortalezimiento como una hermaldad

esta era la forma de ver en el pasado

Punto de vista de los muchachos

ya ha pasado un años desde que todo inicio y ahora estamos vinculados y entrenamos mas fuerte

todos hemos aprendido magia, cosas de fantasmas,artesmarciales,hablar diferntes idiomas entre otras cosas despues del entrenamiento estuvimos con los dioses ahora somos fuertes es hora de volver a casa.

O la vez del castigo que tuvo Tony Stark:

Dick: Hoy se cumplen 2 años que ha pasado la disputa que tuvimos contra el dios de olimpo debido al dolor que se causo entre los dioses y no lo entiendo del todo hoy Ademas me acabo de enterar que Fred va traer a su nueva novia para conocer a a la

familia de los dioses ya que ella conocio a su familia magica yo ahora mismo tengo sentimientos encontrados pero no me pueden culpar por ello es que aun no lo puedo asimilar.

al menos no tan rapido usetedes preguntan donde estoy viviendo ahora pues vivo con Bruce y todos mis hermanos y compinches eso ultimo fue porque durante el enfrentamiento murieron varias familias y si entre eso los de mi ahora gran

familia. yo solamente espero que mi amigo y hermano sea feliz pero tambien que pueda guardar nuestros secretos

sali para ir a las barras paralelas y para pensar en las alturas donde me sentia feliz.

no se cuanto tiempo estuve ahi hasta que senti algo en mi entonces lo supe era Danny diciéndome que ya habian llegado la pareja y que fuera entonces lo hice y no lo podia creer la pareja de fred era Natacha

entonces ella al verme me saludo de abrazo y yo a ella entonces todos

exepto: Alf, Bruce, Jackson, Tim, Cass, Sthep, Dami, Babs, Terry, Matt, Helena, Carly, Conner,

Colin y Bastion. preguntaron como era que la conocia y entre los dos le explicamos que yo estuve un tiempo con los avangers despues de eso le pregunte como estaban todos y ella me lo dijo

y todos nos reimos del pobre stark después de eso ella me dijo que cuidaria los secretos incluso stark lo hara, yo asentí y la abrace y le di una broma y ella hizo el drama y nos divertimos luego dejamos a la pareja en su mundo y yo sali a ver a mis tios los dioses del cielo y el infra respetivamente le dije a mi madre y a Bruce que probablemente no volveria hasta dentro de un mes me dijeron que vale y cuidate y recuerda obedecer las reglas de tus tios y tu padre ah antes de irte hijo

si mama ella sabe que mis hermanos tambien estaban alli con los dioses podrias decirle a tu padre que me debe una visita

era cierto mi padre biologico no ha venido y mama, Bruce y canuto se estan preocupando y yo le dije que lo haria y

que nos veriamos despues y ella lo sabia y me fui.

DICK,Natasha,los gemelos,jazz,Sally,Bruce y canuto

ibamos a la puerta a terminar de despedirnos pero:

Dick: Pero que esta haciendo ese aqui

Bruce,canuto y los gemelos: GRRRRRRRRRR

Un sonido de jazz de Sally: calmesen

Natasha: ah, Dick ve con los demas que te estan esperando Fred si no te calmas dormiras en el sofa si vosotros 3 no parais le dire a Alfred.

y todos lo hicieron

Nat:Si pasare pregunto a Dick

te vere luego?Dick

Nat:si

Dick:Gracias

el dijo y se fue

mientras comenzo la discucion de dos ex compañeros

CONVERSACION GRUPAL

Al ver a nuestro vinculador llegar decidimos darle un respiro y esperar a estar

con los dioses para ver que actividades habrian y cuando llegaron a la playa vio que poseidon y Hades les estaban esperando

para ir a ver a zeus y asi comenzar las actividades despues de un rato de actividad los dioses les dijeron que mañana habrian mas cosas asi que cedieron a eso

Dick le dijo a poseidon lo que su madre le dijo que debia ir a ver al resto de la familia y el sabia que era cierto y que lo haria el proximo mes y el asintio

P:oye hermano

DGW: Dime

Hp:quien era ese tipo

Dvf:que queria  
DF:parecia enojado por algo

H:creo que deberias darnos una explicacion

R:espero que no sea por la no sea por la novia de mi hermano

DW:tt de Seguro que era iroman

JTW:concuerdo con demon

TMW:yo creo que no deberiamos juzgar hasta no saber que pasa

los demas:...

Dick, Harry, Percy, Danny, Dani

Mientras estabamos de camino en casa sentimos a Damian trazar algo en su menten pero por el aura no era violenta sino serena a travez de nuestra conexion sentimos paz y tambien llevabamos la conciencia limpia

Entonces fuimos recibidos bien vimos a los ojos de nuestros Guardianes y madre.

También el recuerdo de lo que sentí con Albs,Conner y mis hermanos

Dick: ya han pasado nueve meses y medio desde la Guerra y ahora estamos en sala de espera del hospital de

Inglaterra para el nacimiento de mis nuevos primos y sobrinos entonces Fred me

dijo que recuerda cuando vio a sus 6 bebes y la verdad es que yo igual era un espectáculo la forma de coordinar entonces vieron que Nat estaba regando liquido también entonces vieron como

Bruce veía a Leslie que iba hacia partos entonces le dijo a Bruce que le siguiera con Nat entrando en parto Leslie dijo por micro mi nombre yo no entendí porque pero fui corriendo entonces fue cuando lo vi y comprendí entonces las vincule y lo hice a tiempo

ese vínculo solo afecto a las madres y además todas empujaron a las vez y me sorprendí por las nuevas vidas pero me pareció tierno y todas las madres dieron de lactar en ese momento me di la vuelta pero no me fui Leslie dijo que normalmente no haría lo que iba a hacer pero debido a que éramos muchos nos dejaría llevarnos a las mujeres y niños y que tuviéramos cuidado y así lo

hicimos entonces decidí volver a casa cuando de pronto vi a Conner discutiendo con alguien y entonces vi que era aquel que

me gustaba diciéndole la verdad entonces corrí como alma llevada del diablo al vehículo y todos sintieron mi aura y mis

hermanos casados y Dani me dijeron que me sentara con ellos y eso tranquilizo mi pobre y dolida alma entonces vimos a kon con un regalo del dios del infra entonces lo entendió Hades debió de meterse para

castigar al imbécil pero porque entonces taliha le contexto que yo era el favorito de su padre.

cuando llegamos vimos a canuto con los demás perros y podemos juntos y al ver a los bebes se enternecieron mucho pero Canuto no era tonto sabía que algo no iba bien conmigo así que lo pregunto y Conner termino entonces mamá y Alfred dijeron que a cenar más yo dije que no tenía hambre y me fui a mi habitacion,alli me puse a pensar en todo lo que paso y el echo de que me empieza a gustar Conner pero él es un niño y yo un viejo eso está

mal pero yo quiero hacerlo con él.

Conner: Al irse Dick todos tuvimos un rato triste pero volvió a haber paz pero aun así estuve pensando en lo que hice hoy y también en cómo estaba Dick yo desde hace tiempo que siento

que lo amo entonces vi a Bruce y este mando una voz de orden y me dijo que él era consciente del cariño a Dick y me dijo que por su parte podía hacerlo ,se fijó en los demás hijos de Poseidón y había pulgar arriba y me fije en la

tía Sally y vi que ella hizo un

sonido dulce para dormir solo a su hijo y al mismo tiempo enviar un mensaje para los dioses entonces sentimos una

brisa cargada eso significa la llegada de los 3 grandes pero esta vez con todos los demás dioses y ellos le dieron al pequeño clon todo para que hiciera a Dick suyo entonces Zeus le dio una orden de marcharse pero la le recordó la

visita al dios del mar y el solo asintió y se fue después de eso pensó en despertar a Dick y llevarlo al bosque pero se lo pensó mejor y decidió que lo haría mañana en la noche en la isla que queda a12 km y así no traumar a los bebes.

Dick: Sé que en parte la aventura de Albs fue mi culpa y me siento arrepentido de ese estúpido deseo pero

supongo que ese viaje le habrá echo ver otras formas de ver el mundo pero eso significa que ahora es un adulto en edad temprana aunque en su

caso es normal por la forma en que sus poderes despertaron cuando llegue al lago al que vengo a pensar me puse de cabeza para meditar mejor cerré los ojos y me volví uno con todo mi entorno después de un rato largo decidí ir a casa que de seguro todos estarían durmiendo y Alf seguro me dejo algo para cenar.

Y no me equivoque en eso pero al lado de la comida encontré un regalo que era de Albs para mi con una carta que decía lo siguiente:

 _Hola tío supongo que cuando veas esto todos nos habremos ido a dormir y supongo que estarás pensando en que habré madurado mas por este viaje la verdad es que fue un poco porque para algunas cosas si fui un adulto como cuando necesite sobrevivir pero en otros solo fui un niño en busca de algo grande como la vez que fui al circo en Gottham pero eso lo veras en este regalo espero que te guste con cariño Albs._

Tras leer eso la guarde con el regalo para después de comer entre en la habitación alertando a Kon sde haberme

preparado para meterme a dormir lo hice pero no conseguía ir a Morfeo entonces recordé el regalo de Albs y lo abrí y no lo podía creer era un libro de recuerdos de todos en uno comencé por el origen y fue una cosa demasiado interesante incluso daba grima y después vi todas las historias el sueño me llego cuando iba en la mitad del origen

pero era mejor así, lo dejo en la mesa de noche y me duermo sabiendo que pase lo que pase estoy con mi familia.

Dick, Conner y Albus:

CKLW: Gracias Albs

Albs: Por?

DGW: Por haberme dado dos regalos importantes para nosotros (para mi)

Albs: creo que el que tiene que agradecer mas soy yo porque este viaje para mi fue un gran tesoro

CKLW: Creo que esto merece un gran abrazo

Al final Conner tuvo razón y después compramos un helado y volvimos con nuestra gran aunque desigual familia.

Entonces abro los ojos y veo a mis hermanos sujetándome con cuidado Ares esta limpiando la sangre de aquello que me aprisionaba ahora sentía que estaba mejor y al ver que abrí los ojos en lugar de golpearme me rodearon y

me dijeron lo que paso y les dije que ahora quería despertar entonces dije a las chicas que esperaba poderlas ver

otra vez ellas solo asintieron y se fueron vi que mis hermanos también salieron y yo decidí que era lo mejor para mi.

Y lo hice y vi a mis dos padres, mi madre a Alfred, Conner, Albs y canuto sonreí y ellos me la devolvieron con cariño y

luego sentí la presencia de los demás hacia mí entonces lo supe con todo mi ser estoy en casa.

Visión Grupal: Estamos felices porque nuestro vinculo volvió todo es armonía

Incluso se siente tranquilidad entre los tres grandes todos estamos creando una historia con nuestros pokemons

en la cual perdure en el tiempo también estamos en fiesta porque es el solsticio de verano eso nos ayuda a prepararnos para un nuevo destino pero siempre uniéndonos mas.

Narrador: Ahora os explico un poco de todo

En mi primera historia quería dar una mirada al nuevo entorno a los hermanos el que se volvieran a encontrar y comenzar a crear un vínculo

En las otras historias es ir moviendo todo en entorno al hermano vinculador, crear una destrucción, una traición,dolor, amor de echo ver una parte del mundo.

Aquí comenzare a poner una historia muy movida llamada el descanso de Dick que espero que les guste.

El descanso de Dick

Poseidón había venido a ver a sus hijos e hija para llevarlos unos días a descansar sin sus parejas y hermanos adoptivos solo ello y pensó que le iría bien a Dick alejarse de todo lo que ha pasado Se que ellos hicieron una promesa pero van a estar bien o eso espera.

P: Vamos a pasar unos días ustedes 5 y yo de esa forma poder sanar

DGW: Tu crees que funcionara digo se porque pero no se si voy a sanar de todo en este viajé

PJ: Yo creo que nos ira bien Dick porque aquí hay mucho ruido y a veces es mejor el silencio

HP: Coincido con Dick en la duda porque incluso yo prefiero escuchar cosas que el silencio a veces da grima

DVF: Yo voy

DF: Yo igual

Después de decidir que irían se fueron hacer maleta echaron ropa , dinero , cosas de aseo, y los pokemons después esperaron a que fuera de noche para poder viajar mas cómodos cuando fue la hora se despidieron y se fueron de marcha con el dios del mar

cargando a su hijo durante el camino vieron el craqueen, los peces, los caballitos de mar erizos marinos algas, pulpos y además de animales también vieron pokemons vieron a

phone,manapy,staryus,starmis incluso vimos al gran guardián este se nos acercó con algo que parecía una planta de descanso para Dick y eso nos sorprendio a los cinco pero no al rey del mar

que lo sabia entonces vieron que Poseidón tenia una pokeball pero vieron que lugia entro le dijo a Dick que comiera

que eso luego irían a dormir.

Narrador de nuevo

Ahora os numerare las cosas que pasaron

Poseidón discute con Hades porque su bebe no deja de crear caos tanto a su padre semidiós como al rey del infra

Dick tiene unas muy malas pesadillas pero no es por sus padres adoptivos sino por lo anterior

Percy lameta en sueños

Harry hace el desayuno bien pero a veces se pierde en sus pensamientos

Todos atrapan nuevos pokemons

Poseidón: veo que nos fue bien

Percy : Si fue divertido

DGW: Creo que tendríamos que ver cuánto daño hizo Dami

HP,DVF, DF: Coincido el puede ser bueno pero cuando el siente algo raro….

Al llegar vieron que la ciudad estaba ordenada Pero llegar vieron que la sala estaba patas arriba pero por lo demás todo estaba intacto entonces al ver a todos en la cocina en una escena típica explicaron que la sala va a quedarse asi por un tiempo las cosas frágiles están guardadas y bueno ellos le explicaron todo y estuvieron de acuerdo en que a la próxima se llevan a Damián.

EL VIAJE DE DAMEAN LA BUSQUEDA DEL REGALO PERFECTO PARA DICK

Percy, Anabell, Taliha, Nico, Golfri, Harry, Draco, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Nivel, Luna, Ginny, Danny, Jazz, Daniela, Sam, Tuker, Dick, Jackson, Tim, Steph, Cass, Dame, Babs, Helena, Terry, Matt, Carly, Conner, Colin, Bastion, Seth,

Orion, Lulu, Will, Kirlian, Tom, Gabriel, Alex, Felipe, Mauro, Samuel, Bolt, Hernando, Miguel, Albus, Eliot, Pol, Sara, Camila, Elena.

Hoy los dioses llamaron a todos para hacerles saber que iban agradecer a través de un regalo con algo significativo a una o varias personas algo

Poseidón: Hoy vamos a hacer una actividad especial

Semidioses, magos, pokemons, familia: De que trata

Z: Sabéis cuando se nos bendice y se nos da regalos como ofrenda

Grupo: Si

Hades: pues esta vez es diferente

Hecatte: esta vez ustedes eligen a alguien y le da un regalo pero que para ustedes tenga un significado

Ares: en esto voy a ser como las moiras no se puede hacer daño A ningún miembro de la familia ahora irse

Al escuchar la orden todos se fueron a preparar un regalo a la persona que fuera especial para dárselo.

J: A quién van hacer el regalo

TMW: YO Bruce

MMW: YO a mi hermano T

TDW: YO una Conner

DVF: YO una Danny

DF: YO A Sam,Tuker y Dani

DGW: YO a todos

J: YO a Alf,Albs y BOlT oigan alguien sabe dónde ha ido Demon

Reprimenda de Dick: Jay no Insultes ONU Dami

Respuesta grupal: no lo hemos vuelto a ver pero imagino que formo algo en su cabeza

Narrador: mientras acaban las discusiones y se ponen a trabajar como todos los demás

Damián ya se fue a buscar algo especial para Dick para decirle lo especial que es para el y agradecerle por haber sido su pareja,amigo,compinche,maestro,luz,compañía,hermano y padre mas que sus otros padres Dick en su corazón siempre será eso

Entre tanto había un grupito que ya había acabado la tarea y ahora estaban de paseo cuando vieron a alguien que iba a salir del escudo y fueron a ver quien era y porque

O: Bueno que bien que los regalos ya están listos y dados a Quiron

L: Tienes razón

Tom: Menos mal

Will, Kirliam, Gabriel, Alex, Felipe, Mauro, Samuel, Bolt, Hernando, Miguel, Albus, Eliot, Pol, Sara, Camila, Elena

Coincidimos con eso parece que se hacia eterno

Albs: Oigan miren allí

O: Parece ser Tío Damián pero a donde va

Bolt: Creo que mejor lo averiguamos

Los demás: Si vamos.

Narrador de nuevo: Damián ha ido a muchas partes hasta que llego a Japón y ahí encontró lo que quería se trataba de un colgante gravado en materiales de diferentes partes del mundo solo si llevas el material y pagas bien te lo crean como quieras y el había elegido todo correcto

Joyero: Buenas Tardes Queria que le ayudara en algo

DW: De echo si me gustaría hacer un encargo especial

Joyero: Que clase de joya quiere que haga exactamente

DW: Es este el diseño que quiero tengo todos los materiales y el dinero para dártelo pero te lo doy después de que este mi encargo

Joyero: Bien de ser así yo puedo hacer la joya en el plazo de una a dos semanas

DW: De acuerdo aquí tienes el material y nos vemos en ese plazo

Al salir Damián se encuentra con sus sobrinos y empezaron a hacer preguntas

O: Porque viniste a Japón

DW: Porque en el viaje escuche de este joyero y lo vine a buscar para hacer mi pequeño regalo

Los Demás: A quien elegiste

DW: Para Dick

Después de un rato de charla decidieron alojarse en un hotel para la semana Damián pago una sola habitación para todos con piscina toda su familia le dio dinero para pagar todo

Ya había pasado las dos semanas y el regalo estaba listo pagado volvieron a casa pero cuando estaban por llegar a la playa de Poseidón los atacaron unos ladrones con sus pokemons pero antes de poder hacer algo apareció arceus el uso sentencia sobre los malos y les

permitió llegar al campamento y empezar la

actividad en la cual todos la pasaron bien hasta que le tocó el turno a Damián y el no quería hablar con palabras asi que le dio el pequeño regalo a Dick y al verlo el no podía creer lo que le puso al regalo y lo abrazo y se lo dio a la diosa afrodita quien lo leyó en vos alta y todos lo vieron con ternura entendiendo porque era el permiso y todos terminaron de estar aún mas y mas unidos.

 **LA VERDAD DE LOS BAT DEL FUTURO NARRADO POR TERRY**

Dick: Hoy era el día en de las historias y se hacía de una forma curiosa y es la siguiente La persona que haya

narrado la vez anterior tiene que acercarse a Quirón decirle un nombre y después aparece el nombre de la persona y el que le toca puede elegir realidad ficción o mixto, si la historia es larga y aburrida se para a la persona y no se

permite continuar en cambio si es larga pero emocionante entonces se permite continuar.

Matt: estaba ansioso porque no se a quien elegir para que cuente la historia entonces me levante y dije el nombre de mi hermano y el me miro mal pero el tenia historias buenas entonces Quirón le pregunto cual iba a contar y el eligió la verdad y dijo que lo diría todo sin ocultar nada.

Terry: Después de que vi que todos se acomodaron empecé la historia.

Historia de Terry :Yo nací en el futuro dentro de un Gottham tecnológico Viví con mis dos padres durante seis años

yo había sido enviado a Juliavar durante tres meses por un intento fallido de robo porque estuve en una banda durante ese tiempo aprendí a protegerme también a mantenerme en la conservación durante ese tiempo también me volví el protector de los que eran más débiles en uno de esos días mi madre me dijo que iría a vivir con papa y me dijo el motivo después de eso…

Cuando termine de contar me di cuenta de que estaba siendo abrazado por todos y me sentí mejor luego nos fuimos a descansar entonces todos vimos una estrella y pedimos un deseo común que era la felicidad de la familia.

Dana: Yo estoy aburrida desde que no está Terry el 1 bat ha muerto y todo está tranquilo mientras yo caminaba me

encontré con max quien parecía llevar algo raro en una caja entonces la pare y la hice hablar entonces me dijo que lo mejor era que la siguiera y así lo hice entonces me sorprendí de ver a un grupito raro y el mayor me dijo que iban a enviar un mensaje a un pequeño semidiós y al mismo tiempo enviarían al pequeño a un lugar donde no cogiera la enfermedad mortal y era cierto ella aun no la tenía pero max y los otros Exeptuacando al pequeño linterna y aquel pequeño los demás están en proceso de incubación asi que

Ellos nos dijeron que nosotros nos iríamos por ese portal y llegaran a un lugar donde estarían a salvo y Damián nos dijo se agota el tiempo y vallan sin mirar atrás saltamos por el anillo linterna verde nos cubrió con su poder y el nos dijo que permaneciéramos juntos al menos hasta que lleguemos al objetivo.

Percy: Hoy estábamos en la playa esperando al otro hijo de los tres grandes que había elegido estar con Poseidón que estaba en un futuro como del que vinieron los otros 4 entonces vimos a los 3 seres el pequeño salto a los brazos de mi padre biológico

mientras que yo me quede viendo entonces les explicaron como fusionan las cosas aquí pero yo tuve un poco de grima asi que comunique a mis hermanos y ellos dijeron que nos esperarían en el escudo auque yo creo que el es hijo de Zeus y ella hija de Hades ya que Terry, Matt, Carry Y Helena son hijos del mar también.

Dick: Cuando llegaron al escudo vimos al cachorro pero también vimos al linterna del futuro y a la ex novia de Terry entonces vimos como el solo soltó un frio Dana y ella lo saludo calorosamente entonces vimos encima de la cabeza el símbolo de Hades y sobre el linterna el rayo de Zeus entonces vi que los campistas iban a ir a comer entonces los seguimos y Dana no sabía dónde iba ella pero entonces vio a una chica alta y a un chico mediano y luego a Damián quien le indico que se sentara

allí y ella lo hizo mientras vio al linterna sentarse con otro grupo mientras me vio que me senté con todos mis

hermanos de sangre y Terry en nuestra mesa Dani pidió un pulpo a la gallega y un

jugo, Dany costillas ensalada papas gaseosa, percy su hamburguesa de siempre, Matt Pasta Terry hoy pidió una sopa con leche y yo mi comida de siempre mientras hablamos vimos que Damián vino así como siempre pero vimos una cara enojada y el nos lo explico entonces le dije no fuera territorial y que le diera tiempo y si quería podía termine de comer y así lo hizo gracias hermano me dijo y comió con nosotros .

Terry: Después de comer me fui a meditar y al mismo tiempo entrenar en el arte de respirar a un claro cerca de un lago dentro del escudo que es donde siempre voy a pensar y entrenar cuando

llegue saque unas velas para ir apagándolas solo con los movimientos entonces cuando estuvo listo todo espere a la posición de la luna estuviera alta y entonces empecé con este entrenamiento el cual me permitió unirme a la naturaleza y olvidar lo que quería olvidar bueno eso fue antes de sentir que algo no está bien así que me dirigí a un árbol y vi que era cronos el gran titán después de ver eso volé por el

bosque y llegue a tiempo solté el aviso y me creyeron Zeus dijo que venía solo pero él es fuerte entonces Hades dijo que iban a necesitar ayuda y todos aceptamos la pelea contra él nos dijeron que hay que confundirlo y luego usamos la cabeza de medusa para luego romperlo.

RESUMEN DEL NARRADOR: La pelea fue aún más que las anteriores pero la cosa quedo en:

El gran titán destruido

Dana con un nuevo amor

Terry ,Damián, Helena ,Taliha, Albs fuera de vista

Las parejas en su mundo

Los tres grandes dioses regresando a sus reinos aunque el dios del mar con un recordatorio.

En fin todo esto termina en que quedan corazones heridos pero al mismo tiempo curando no tan rápido como se

quiere pero curando.

Terry: ya pasaron 2 años desde que mi vida se puso patas arriba Helena, Taliha ,Albs y yo nos fuimos lejos de los dioses, semidioses, magos y el resto de la familia pero no podía hacer nada mas

Ahora estoy por mi cuenta porque les dije que yo tardare mas en sanar y necesitaba esto ello me entendieron y me dijeron que querían que me quedara con un pokémon de cada uno y que me los quedara y que me cuidara después de eso yo tome mi propio camino.

Durante unos días era mas fáciles que otros soportar el dolor pero necesitaba algo que me mantuviera la mente despejada mientras pensaba en ello escuche un ruido de pelea me puse mi traje que venía en un reloj de pulsera y fui a ayudar me sorprendí de ver a una niña mestiza pero decidí que mejor era deshacerse de la plaga y después hablaría con ella.

Cuando acabamos pude ver que era un empático algo que ahora mismo yo necesitaba los dos hablamos el uno al otro y ella noto lo que yo era asi que los dos hicimos un juramento de lealtad y ella seria mi hermana en ley y armas y para hacerlo mas fuerte fuimos a ahzra para hablar con el rey pero cuando llegamos vi que su padre y el mío cosa que me sorprendió nos dijeron que a partir de ahora éramos hermanos también me dijo que mis hermanos y hermanas me extrañaban pero que no me iban a molestar eso si que fuera a visitarles asentí y ella y yo nos fuimos ella le pusieron de nombre Dark fox debido a su poder pero yo le

puse un apodo (LUISA)que seria el nombre de su ids después de eso llegamos a una ciudad llamada jumped city en la cual encontramos una isla que no había ninguna construcción y en la cual podríamos crear un lugar para estar fuera de vista y vi que

lusa le gustaba la idea asi que esa noche nos alojamos en un hotel y en la mañana compramos todo el material y ella ya tenía pokémon y entre todos construimos la guarida que estaba casi lista para ponerle suministros para que fuera como su hogar entonces decidieron ir a dormir en el bosque de esa isla para continuar mañana.

Bruce: Había pasado ya 2 años y cinco meses desde que no veo a Terry los otros ya volvieron a casa pero sentí a Dick in completo y como no estarlo si falta uno en nuestro alrededor e decidido salir a tomar aire lejos del escudo cuando me dirijo a la puerta veo a Sirius o bien su alter ego Canuto quien me pregunta si me puede acompañar que esta arto de la tristeza. Yo asentí pues pienso que entre los dos es mas fácil protegernos avisamos a Sally que íbamos fuera del escudo y probablemente no volverían ella solo asintió y nos deseo suerte antes de salir

tuvimos una visión compartida del pasado y el futuro cuando acabo Sally lo entendio que iban a quedarse solos ella y Alfred y

bueno todos fuimos a la ciudad encontramos la isla en la cual estaban y le faltaban suministros y eso era tramite pero ello ya habían puesto eso en marcha ellos no tendrían que preocuparse por nada de eso también pusieron todo en marcha incluso les

llevaron comida de todo tipo en fin que no tendrían que preocuparse ellos eran familia como hermanos e hijos.

Luisa: Me acabo de levantar tomar un baño para despertar a Terry pero siento algo raro asi que le despierto y le digo lo que siento y el dice que vallamos a explorar el nuevo bunker y yo asiento y cuando entramos vimos que se prendió la luz y eso nos abrumo ya que aún no habíamos ido a poner servicios entonces vimos a un grupo grande el cual también estaba el dios del mar y nos dijeron que esto era para nosotros nos explicaron todo y luego se fueron entonces sacamos a nuestros pokemons y fuimos

a las habitaciones y vimos que habían mas eso quiere decir que tenía para una 50 personas asi que fueron a las que serían nuestras habitaciones pero vimos que no era ninguna de esas entonces volvimos al ala principal para ver mas y encontramos un gimnasio con piscina, máquinas de ejercicio un sauna una lugar de meditación. Luego encontramos una sala de comunicación

que ya tenía todo en registro, también encontramos la biblioteca, en la siguiente puerta encontramos un taller mecánico y luego si nuestras habitaciones ahí habían cinco cuartos como los anteriores pero las ultimas puertas eran nuestras habitaciones todas con su baño además que nadie que no fuera de su grupo o fuera expulsado no tendría aceso a su guarida. Entramos en nuestras respetivas habitaciones y sacamos a los pokemons y nos estiramos en las camas cada quien en la suya.

Terry: ya han pasado seis meses y tengo un nuevo equipo el cual llame metas debido a que el equipo está formado por un velocista, un cambiante, 2 arqueros un linterna y es si mi compañero de la liga, un assaci, una quimera, un clon, un hombre lobo, un mago un, medio fantasma, un perro fantasma, un meta gato, un medio demonio, un hijo de los tres grandes dioses, un atlante, ocho pokemons legendarios, un talón y yo como líder y semidiós.

Hemos estado ayudando a otros héroes de la ciudad y ahora casi no había nada que hacer asi que les pregunte a mi equipo que estaba

en la sala si querían ir a conocer a mi familia y ahí no habrá necesidad de mentir vi que ellos dudaban exceptuando un grupo reducido al final me dijeron que si pero cuando

partiríamos yo les dije que en dos horas ellos tomaron eso como señal para irse a hacer maletas y cuando estuvieron listos ya que en casa tenía cosas asi que como único equipaje tenia mis cosas de aseo y mis pokemons personales cuando estuvieron listos cerré la Guarida y fuimos al aeropuerto para comprar el viaje para ir directo a casa pero me encontré con que alguien nos hizo las reservas en primera

clase y con todo incluido para ir a casa al parecer iba a ser un viaje algo estresante si no dejan ir a los animales con nosotros pero cuando entramos al avión y di los numero de asiento y se fijó en mi grupo él nos dijo dónde nos tocaba y valla que ellos se sentían raros luisa pregunto si podía comprar un agua en el bar le dije que si y pensé que le iban a cobrar pero puse oído dijo que nosotros teníamos todo pago y podíamos consumir lo que quisiéramos incluido el alcohol pensé para mi entonces ella me pregunto si no era por otro motivo eso entonces le dije la verdad

a ella y lo entendió y dejo el tema zanjado y me concentre en otras cosas llevamos12 hora de vuelo y yo sé que aún faltan otra hora y media cuando dijeron que había que hacer una parada de repostar en el aeropuerto de Barcelona que los que tuvieran

turismo se quedarían en la salita normal mientras los que fueran de clase especial y ejecutiva irían a otra sala les puse las correas al meta gato al perro, fantasma, los pokemons y en realidad le puse corea a todos por seguridad incluso mi hermana estaba mas tranquila porque ella sabia que estas correas fueron diseñadas para parecer invisibles al ojo humano también que les permite ir al baño y son indestructibles.

Asi que cuando aterrizamos nosotros bajamos con los que eran de servicio especial ya que ellos nos esperaban a nosotros y el otro a los niños de atrás esos coches nos llevaron a la sala vip y vimos a los otros chicos que también se quedaron ahí con

nosotros fuimos al baño de la sala los metas se entretuvieron con los niños hasta que nos tocó subir de nuevo el viaje estuvo tranquilo y cuando llegamos vimos a Alfred entonces le presente a mi grupo y le sorprendió que hubiera un assaci y un talón por no hablar de los otros asi que les dio la bienvenida y les pidió

que subieran al vehículo y bueno ese trozo de viaje hubieron algunas preguntas que el contesto al llegar fueron recibidos por muchos semidioses y magos bueno yo deje a una parte de mi grupo con ellos y la otra parte vinieron fueron a explorar el lugar mientras que Luisa y yo fuimos a ver directamente a ver a mi hermano y mi ex novia mi hermana en ley me sintió nervioso y deprimido por el recuerdo asi que por eso fui a ver

primero a Dick y Conner cuando llegue el me abrazo y yo le presente al que sería uno de sus nuevos hermanos entonces vi venir al resto y la presento a sus hermanos y hermanas entonces apareció Dana y ella saludo a su ex de nuevo con calor sin embargo yo solo contesto con un frio Dana y la empática veía que se iba armar una buena pelea asi que Matt decidió meterse y preguntar sobre cosas triviales cosa que funciono luego le dije que le

Mostraría a mi equipo cuando estuvieran el resto de mis hermanos entonces cuando estuvieron todos yo presente a mi

grupo y a mi gran familia en general fue bien exceptuando que no me gusta estar cerca de Dana en fin todo iba bien pero aparecieron las moiras quien dice que el minotauro va a hacer de

las suyas por una venganza de Minos y bueno eso significaba guerra entonces les explique lo que significaba y vi que todo ayudarían.

Narrador: para resumir como termino todo.

Vencieron al rey Minos

Mandaron al minotauro a su prisión

Los Dioses y semidioses hicieron una bonita fiesta para celebrar esa victoria

Terry se despide de los demás y vuelve a su base y pensar en su situación

Todos ellos deciden comer una pizza en el restaurante

Después de que el grupo se separa Dark Fox pregunta como van sus heridas y el contesta con la verdad y después

se van a dormir.

 **La creación y unión de la familia**

Narrador: Hoy los tres grandes dioses del olimpo junto con Sus mujeres e hijos semidioses , magos y grupos más familiares fueron al lago a crear a un bebe con la sangre tanto mágica, como de pokemons mas el icor de dioses en la cual iba a ser inmortal pero sería comprensivo tendría un corazón noble y bondadoso tendría las capacidades de un halfa

En realidad sería un maestro en armas porque la sangre de Damián había información de eso y tendría muchas virtudes además de que él va ser el único entre dioses con una esencia pero era sutil y serviría para eso, esperaron a que el recipiente que iba a ser la forma esquelética fuera capaz de aguantar la combinación de las sangres de los presentes cuando el cuenco de plata irrompible y magia estuvo listo comenzaron con el ritual de formación.

Canuto y los magos excepto Harry: Toma pequeño que nuestra sangre sea parte de ti y te puedas proteger de la maldad.

Los hijos de bat exceptuando a Percy, Harry, Danny, Dani, Dick y Damián: ten de nuestra sangre que te de el instinto de supervivencia

Todos los semidioses: Ten pequeño la sangre de tus hermanos de los cuales te damos nuestra lealtad y fortaleza

Sally y Alfred: Toma nuestra sangre que sea para ti la luz del conocimiento de la vulnerabilidad mas sin ser afectarte y al mismo tiempo se te faciliten las demás lenguas.

Los pokemons Lengua: toma pequeño que a través de nuestra sangre puedas conocer nuestra forma de ver el mundo y al mismo tiempo puedas cambiar a voluntad

Los tres Grandes: Vamos pequeño llego la hora de que nazcas a través de nuestra sangre mesclada con la de todos los presentes y que puedas usar todo los dones que posees

Narrador de nuevo: El tiempo paso y los tres dioses mas la familia estaban en el olimpo las cosas estuvieron tranquilas entre todos: Ares le dio el poder de resistencia, Afrodita le prometió que no jugaría con su corazón mas seria su guía ,Hermes le dio la capacidad de crear bromas sin ser detectado, Hecatte le dio un

par de regalos vivos tendría un padrino animago , un elfo domestico una varita de pluma de fénix cubierta con una escama

de alas de ángel con forma de rayo hecha con un manto de alga, cubierta de hueso mas resistente del inframundo cubierto con madera de roble, Apolo le dio la capacidad del arte, Arceus el

dios pokémon le regalo un hijo suyo llamado Eon que al igual que los mews el tenia todos los movimientos de los demás

Pokémons además de que puede mega evolucionar le pusieron el pokémon dentro de un collar que siempre llevaría al cuello ,la diosa de los animales le dio el don del habla y entender a los animales.

Después todos se fueron a descansar pero ese día el pequeño niño fue alejado de su familia y todos se pusieron tristes pero a pesar de eso no hubo peleas entre los grandes eso si todos lo buscaron pero nada asi que todos pidieron que cualquier criatura lo encuentre y lo proteja del peligro. Mientras eso pasa el niño

que ellos buscan se ha vuelto una leyenda conocido como el pequeño guerrero o fenómeno además de la pérdida de su guardián , el descubrimiento de sus habilidades el que vive en una casa solo y ya sabe de su pasado el pronto pasara por otras cosas peores que la muerte.

Ramiro: Me llamo Ramiro tengo 12 años y estoy en sexto año en Howarts ustedes preguntan porque voy en ese grado bueno entre con 9 años de edad y tenía dos amigos y mi padrino pues os digo que hace 3 años entramos en una época muy oscura porque aparecieron los magos oscuros llamados mortifagos para desgracia entramos en guerra en ese tiempo estaba en segundo y para resumir me todo es que ya no tengo a mi padrino ni a uno de mis amigos además de que murió el director de nuestra escuela y al mismo tiempo guardián y figura paterna. En realidad los único amigos reales a sido mi lechuza Rafael, mi serpiente tricelafica osio,aurorius y deidad, mi varita y mi pokémon Adan.

Mis amigos que me quedan son los gemelos(Sailon y Soilan), Dina, francisco, scam y leo y una amiga que comparto con toya que era mi amigo Leo es de slifering mientas Dina es de reclaw y es especial gracias a ellos aprendí sobre los dioses griegos incluso gracias a ellos también pude cumplir con la profecía y ya hay luz mas sin embargo me sentía vacio casi llega el verano lo cual significa que me voy a casa pero voy a estar solo de eso seguro mas no me importa además que según la ley yo no podría hacer magia pero debido

a que necesito protegerme, he sido un héroe y estoy en sexto se me ha otorgado el permiso de realizar la magia siempre y cuando no use los hechizos prohibidos les pregunte a mis amigos si quieren ir a mi casa y ellos aceptaron incluso Leo y bueno yo decidí ir al lago de la gente marina y me fije que el calamar gigante no jugo conmigo como suele hacerlo entonces

me fije en una sirena que parecía que quería que la siguiera eso me sorprendió porque había un chico que parecía de mi edad el cual se presentó como Dario y yo le dije mi nombre y parecía como inspeccionándome como si supiera algo porque me miraba con algo parecido a la añoranza, hablamos de varias cosas entonces el me pregunto si yo sabia de dioses yo le dije que no se mucho pero algo entonces el me dijo que nos viéramos en verano en el tres escobas yo pregunte si puedo llevar a unos amigos el me dijo que si pero también que les avisara que iban a ser transportados a otro lugar después me dijo la hora y bueno yo también volvi fuera. Para descansar porque pronto iba a ser un viaje un poco ruidoso por mis ex amigo y amiga y tenia aun cosas que pensar como la parte de como sabia de mis otras habilidades, como hablar con los animales o transformarme en pokémon o la de respirar bajo el agua por no decir que se mas idiomas y además que se usar todas las armas humanas , dibujar o conocer las bromas y saber contra restarlas. Además de mover las auras oscuras como lo hice en el tiempo oscuro solo para sobrevivir.

Entonces llegamos a la estación y vi como los gemelos,Dina,Scam,Francisco y Leo se apartaron de los otros y me esperaron para ir a mi casa pero vi a la madre de mis amigos quien solo saludo y me pregunto si estaba bien y lo de siempre entonces vi que mi ex amigo se quejaba porque sus hermanos se quedarían mas ellos pusieron cara de poker y se vinieron hacia mi entonces vi que mi amiga al ver a mi grupito decidio que ella también vendría si bien es mi amiga y una hermana pero podría traicionarnos como cuando eligio ir en el bando de su ex amigo para supuestamente sobrevivir pero al ver que ella quería ver lo

que pasaba y es verano no me importaba tanto ya no tenia a ningún familiar humano mas entonces guio a sus amigos a la casa que se le fue dada junto a demás elemento al llegar se dio cuenta de lo ordenada que estaba y fueron a la cocina y había comida ahí pero eso no era todo sino que había una carta del motivo en fin decidimos comer un dejar las maletas ahí y comer y explicarles la situación completa cuando acabo todos quedaron en shock

pero luego les dijeron que ellos prometían no decírselo a nadie además de que ellos irían con el porque tenían ganas de conocer la verdad incluso la novia de su ex amigo tuvo ganas de ir Yo les dije que yo no quiero ninguna traición y haríamos un juramento de lealtad entonces saque un pergamino de lealtades que cree con ayuda de mi padrino la cual hicimos muchos de echo hicimos trillones de ellos y nos habíamos divertido haciéndolos entonces

decidí que haría una copia de este una vez escrito el trato.

Laia: Yo me sentí fuera de lugar en la estación como si fuera a pasar algo que cambie mi vida cuando llegamos tuve un presentimiento de algo me estuviera llevando hacia otro lugar como si quisiera que cortara con mi novio entonces decidí que iria porque el también es mi amigo y a lo mejor será mas divertido que estar encerrados en una

habitación y eso hice después de que llegamos vimos la comida y el nos contó todo me enfurecí un poco por no haberlo dicho antes pero después lo entendí y no dije nada entonces el nos dijo que no quería ninguna traición y que haríamos un juramento y que esperáramos ahí y asi lo hicimos mientras lo experabamos frente a nosotros apareció una sombra rara pero parecía que no nos iba a molestar sino que paso de largo a otro lugar yo espero que Ramiro este bien.

Dina: Hoy hicimos el juramento de lealtad el cual nos hizo sentir un poco mas cansados pero al mismo tiempo nos creo un vinculo mental raro en el cual se nos mostro cosas y vi cosas que no hubiera ni previsto saber entonces escuchamos a Ramiro dándonos la explicación de lo que hizo cuando creo el trato además de la creación de una copia y luego el como seria la visita y finalmente el uso de este vinculo después nos fuimos a descansar Ya han pasado cinco días del verano y hasta ahora ha sido divertido porque hemos jugado con el pokémon de Ramiro hemos jugado con algunos hechizos y no te lo pierdas hemos visto las cartas del idiota hermano de los gemelos un dia vimos a Laia estresada por la cantidad de cartitas que le mando y todos veíamos que no podía responderle entonces se me ocurrió una idea y los demás me apoyaron entonces Laia me pregunto si iba a ser una broma yo le dije que no porque pronto llegaría el dia que iban a saber la verdad de su amigo pero el seria un invasor y además que era mejor que le dijera lo que sentía y ella me dio la razón y pregunto como lo haríamos entonces le dije que me dejara todas las cartas entonces le pedi a leo el favor que me ayudara a pegarlas para ver cómo responderle y asi lo hicimos entonces vi como los gemelos hicieron muecas y la verdad era demasiado empalagoso asi que después de leerlo vi como nuestro anfitrión busco su libro de dibujo y vimos que lo pinto todo entonces nos dijo como podemos ayudar a que le diga como se siente sin ser insultante después de que se fueran las lechuzas nos reímos un poco de lo que llegaría mañana entre tanto nos fuimos a preparar porque nos reuniríamos con aquel ser pasado mañana vamos a reunirnos con el

lo que pienso que son semidioses lo se porque un primo mío es uno pero a pesar de serlo se puede confundir con

un humano corriente pero no lo es el creo que es

hijo del infierno porque puede mover sombras.

Dario: Estoy cansado de la tristeza que he preguntado cual es la causa mi tío y padrino Terry me conto que hace unos pocos años entre todos crearon un niño que tenía un montón de dones

especiales ellos lo crearon con un olor sutil entonces lo entendí se debía tratar de saber dónde esta le pusieron un olor para que fuera un guía por si lo perdía sin embargo no lo encontraron pero que no han perdido la esperanza ya que es inmortal la diosa de la magia nos dio un poco de información de ese pequeño que mataron al mago guardián pero que está a salvo por ahora y nos explicó todo entonces todos pensaron que era hora de ir con ellos al menos durante el verano y vi que todos estaban de

acuerdo les pregunte a los tres grandes si podía ir a darle el mensaje y Dick se le ocurrió una idea y era muy buena se trata de que fuéramos Nico, Taliha, Annabet, los cinco hermanos y yo por parte de los dioses Apolo y Hecatte después nos encontraríamos con los demás en el campamento mestizo y de ahí vamos a olimpo para ver a los demás dioses para contestar las preguntas Todos asentimos y le pregunte a la misma diosa de allí y me dijo que si y me dio una varita y una explicación de lo que debía saber de ese mundo me dio un lugar en el tres escobas y me fui a comenzar mi búsqueda de un karpa para que me dejara entrar en su reino ellos me dijeron que podía entrar y les pregunte de un niño que era de mi edad y ellos me contaron de el que bajaba casi todas las noches y que era probable que bajara esa asi que pregunte si por esa noche para poder cumplir con mi tarea ellos me dijeron que si entonces pasee un rato y después fui a descansar hasta que fuera la hora que me dijeron que bajaría entonces escuche a una sirena en peligro la ayude y nos volvimos amigos le pregunte si ella podía guiar al pequeño hacia mi para hablar ella asintió y me pregunto si podía dejarle unas monedas griegas le dije que si y asi fue yo le di las monedas antes y fui a dormir sono mi alarma programada para ir al encuentro me sente

en la fuente de la plaza central entonces lo vi esa presencia era como la de sus padres también pude ver a tío Dick y los demás pero lo mas visible eran los dioses entonces se puso en guardia entonces me pregunto el como podía respirar bajo el agua y le dije que yo no le puedo contestar en ese momento

le di el mensaje después de eso me pregunto si podía llevar amigos entonces yo recordé lo que me dijeron que si el me pregunta yo le diga que si entonces le di mi respuesta entonces le dije el mensaje y me fui y el también para el tres escobas mi amiga me llevo hasta donde encontré con el karpa . mientras iba de camino me encontré con un chico alrededor de mi edad eso me dio mala

astilla y fui a ver porque esta aquí ese niño entonces llegue a mi habitación y vi a mewtwo allí en mi cama entonces lo movi y el despertó entonces me pregunto como fue y le conté todo incluso que he visto que tiene un glamour y el me dio la información que me interesaba le dije que me hiciera el favor de prevenirles que ante de hablara conmigo se ocuparan de el y mewtwo se fue de inmediato a cumplir el vuelve sobre las dos de la mañana me dijo como iban a hacerlo y yo pensé que seria divertido y el coincidió fuimos a comer y luego a dormir.

Laia: Ese idiota me ha escrito que estaba alojado en tres escobas durante cinco días y quería verme para que tuviéramos un polvo y hablar a mi no me importaría perder la virginidad ni eso pero el esta cambiando mucho es muy oscuro asi que les pregunte si me acompañan ellos dijeron que si y fuimos al encuentro con el entonces le dije que no quería seguir con el entonces el se puso violento pero sus gemelos me protegieron si embargo vi que ellos salieron volando pensé que iba a ser mi fin pero no fue asi vi un entei gigante frente a mi y el le lanzo el hechizo asecino pero veo una muralla de cristal los gemelos vieron que el estaba hiriendo a su amigo se pusieron al frente de nosotras cuando pensé que iba a pasar la barrera había aparecido un pokemon que no había visto

u oído antes lanzo rayo rojizo que lo mato luego se acercó al Entei y le curo le dijo que era hora de ver su transformación de nuevo y que no se preocupara que nadie mas que Dario y nosotros lo vimos entonces vimos a un grupo de once personas doce si cuentas el de la habitación y dos pokemons entonces le explicaron que la madre de ellos ya sabían de la muerte de el asi que nada entonces cambiamos de tema y ellos y nosotros nos presentamos y nos dijeron que si estábamos listos ellos nosotros dijimos que si les preguntábamos a donde íbamos y ellos nos

dijeron que al campamento mestizo eso nos sorprendio porque era un lugar para los hijos de semidioses entonces yo vi hacia fuera del vehiculo y solo se veía la ciudades y arboles entonces me quede dormida al rato

Dario: Yo estuve hablando con los gemelos sobre como podría crear un broma nueva obviamente que Hermes podría darme ideas pero pueden llegar a ser un poco ugh entonces vi a la que era la novia de ese idiota y podía ver a una mujer bonita la cosa era que me estaba imprimando de la pequeña le pregunte en que grado iba ella ellos me dijeron que ella estaba en quinto y el sexto entonces vi que era joven pero yo esperaría para hacerla mia entonces le pregunte de sus padres y ellos me contaron que ella les borro la mente entonces lo entendí ella se vale por su cuenta por el hechizo desmemorizante lanzado a sus padres entonces podría hacerla mia que era lo que quería pero iria suave para ganarla cortejarla en secreto se que es vil pero la quiero hacer mia entonces vi que

estaba temblando me quite mi chaqueta se la puse encima para que se caliente un poco pensé que me iban a

morder pero no todos estaban en su mundo por una hora mas cuando llegamos todos vieron al pequeño dios entonces comenzó todo el calvario pero antes hecatte le quitaron el glamour entonces llego la hora

del abrazo pudimos ver unas lagrimas las cuales fueron limpiadas por la abuela Sally Y el se sentía en casa entonces ellos dijeron

que les daría un tour y los demás experarian fuera ellos fueron y yo fui a hablar con la diosa del amor y ella me dijo lo que ella

sentía y también que ella sentía mi lealtad y que quería estar con migo pero que dudaba ella me dijo que iba a ayudar a que ella se declare pero que valla cortejando.

Narrador: Voy a terminar de resumir ya que podría alargarme mucho la historia termina de esta forma:

Laia y Dario se casan

Los gemelos se quedan con el dios de las bromas

Dina y Leo se unen al grupo de los meta deTerry

Ramiro se queda en el campamento mestizo junto con los semidioses

Scam y Francisco se van con los hermanos de Ramiro

Los tres grandes están felices de poder unir de nuevo a la gran familia.

La aventura de Ramiro

Ramiro: Ya a pasado cinco años de la muerte de mi padrino, del director de la escuela y de la época oscura también ha pasado un año desde la muerte de toya y el rencuentro de mi verdadera familia os contare que paso después de que me separe e mis amigos que se fueron para el resto del verano a hacer sus cosas yo me quede en el campamento mestizo para aprender a

controlar mi naturaleza de dios también me divertí mucho cuando la boda de Darío y Laia me entere que Dina y Leo les está hiendo bien con los meta y que ahora sabían mas trucos de combate y que regresarían pronto para celebrar el nuevo año y estar conmigo el día de recibir la carta del siguiente curso y

comprar los materiales que necesitaríamos para las clases y que los gemelos tenían nuevas bromas para hacer yo sabía que yo me salvaría ya que el mismo dios fue el que me dio el don para las bromas.

Suspiro…

En fin mejor continuo estamos finalizando el año viejo y mañana estaríamos iniciando el nuevo año y todos estábamos jugando y celebrando hasta la hora de las campanadas después de terminar y hacer el desorden ayudamos a limpiar y después vi que Dario iba a ir dormir en el sofá y Laia en la cama asi que le pregunte por la mera curiosidad el por qué y ella me contesto que fue un acuerdo del compromiso entonces lo entendí y deje el tema en paz Y me fui a dormir.

Al día siguiente me desperté y me fui a bañarme , vestirme, ponerme la pokebola de mi Eón , coger a mi serpiente tricefalica la cual se enrosco mi cintura, mi varita y mi lechuza después baje a la sala a leer entonces me encontré con Leo, Dina y los gemelos

cosa que se me hizo raro porque habían ido a ver a sus familias Leo lo entiendo era porque su madre le amenazo dándole la llave y Dina porque iba recoger sus cosas y por lo visto se trajo a su hermano y creo que hasta las dos maletas en fin ellos era por eso

pero los gemelos no lo entiendo y antes que pudiera preguntar vi a la pareja de semidiós y maga vestidos seguido por Scam, Francisco(quienes dijeron que llamaron a sus familias cosa que es cierto) mi pokemon y al que le acaricie la cabeza y al ver al grupo veían que iba ase una larga conversación así que les indique la sala y todos estuvieron de acuerdo entonces cuando nos

acomodamos yo hice la pregunta de millón la cual contesto primero Dina contándonos que

ellos a partir de ahora estaban emancipados debido a que ayer ella fue a juicio y ella gano gracias a Bruce y las pruebas de heridas físicas de los dos en realidad además de que su

madre le había dejado dos bóvedas de oro la cual viene bien para los útiles de su hermano y

ella yo le dije que había escuchado eso mientras dormía entonces lo recordó que estamos vinculados por el juramento además le dije que ellos pueden quedarse con nosotros y ella

asintió porque era lo contaron que no tuvieron una buena visita porque sus hermanos mayores estuvieron en casa con sus mujeres haciendo mamadas y más cosas luego les visito

el ministro que les envía lo que el director les dejo pero nosotros dijimos que nosotros abriríamos lo que nos dejó con ellos y bueno eso es lo que dijeron el último en contestar fue Leo que a el le fue bien que cuando llego vio a su madre y le dijo que ahora eligió su

camino pero que el seria alguien de quien estaría orgulloso y que ella le dijo que si era lo que quería ella le apoyaría pero que quería un favor y era que fuera feliz y que la visitara

cuando pudiera y si a ella le pasaba algo que el tendría su casa el dinero y que estaba orgullosa porque no iba a ser esclavo de nadie y lo que ella no sabe es que esta en lo cierto

después de eso fue al callejón Diagon para ir al banco y luego compre un helado, una nueva escoba y un dragón pequeño el que llamo osai cuando acabaron decidimos ver lo que el

director entonces lo pusimos encima de la mesa para poder leer esto sin interrupciones le

pedimos a Dario que se fuera a dar un paseo el lo entendió y le un beso a Laia y salió y cogí

la hoja que dice para mis alumnos más confiables y mi nuevo legado. Aquí os cuento y preparo para el nuevo año

pero al mismo tiempo para la vida. Después de leer eso me

estremecí y no fui el único los demás también entonces le di la historia a Sergio y

esperamos a que acabara de leer y continúe leyendo entonces ahora que ya sabéis parte de mi historia aquí comienza mi repartición pero os advierto que empezare con el pequeño hice una pausa para asimilar esto último y entonces Sergio pregunto por qué estaba en el

testamento de alguien que el no conoció y todos nos preguntamos lo mismo así que le dije que si esta tiene que ser por algo bueno y a veces hay misterios que no tienen respuesta y si la tiene algunas veces es mejor no saberlo el entendió y entonces me hizo el gesto de que continuará y los demás querían que lo hiciera así que cumplí a su petición.

Y el testamento decía para Sergio sé que te preguntaras porque te puse en mi testamento pues te lo explicare de forma simple es porque aunque tú no me conozcas yo a ti si es porque yo era tu padrino y era el guardián de un grupo de personas que son especiales para

mi que eran mi familia, yo sé que tú eres un pequeño que vivirá una vida llena de aventuras y por eso te dejo mi varita mágica y no te preocupes nadie te la podrá robar una vez la

recibas se quedara contigo pero aun asi tienes que conseguir una propia también después de leer aquello le di la varita y continúe con Dina quien me dijo que fuera directo entonces le

dije lo que le deje que era una caja de cosas mágicas los gemelos se rieron y ella busco algo dentro del regalo que le dieron mientras que yo leo y me sorprendí cuando leí de la caja al igual

que la varita tampoco se la pueden robar entonces vi a los gemelos entonces intervine y dije que quería terminar todos concordaron Leo recibió un des iluminador, los gemelos recibieron material del deporte mágico Laia recibió un libro de historias y dentro tenía un mensaje para ella Francisco recibió un

huevo de fénix , Scam recibió un pensadero eso es útil para liberar la mente pero si se piensa bien puede servir como portal y finalmente

me fije que en lo que quedaba más a mí me parecían útiles pero no en este momento leí el

mensaje y vi que nadie podría robarnos los objetos que nos han entregado después de eso les pregunte si no les importaba que yo fuera el que guardarse el testamento de nuestro

director y ellos dijeron que no les importaba ya que era lo único que les quedaba de el una vez fue una figura paterna un gran hombre que los supo guiar y en eso les di la razón

porque el me ayudo cuando me sentía pedido en el dolor de la perdida de padrino y también

para salir adelante con mis poderes después todos nos dimos cuenta que nos quedamos en

nuestros recuerdos entonces me fui aguardar el testamento junto con el de mi padrino y

volví con los demás y hablamos con todos los demás hasta vimos la hora y no lo podíamos creer era la hora de almorzar y vimos que todos nos saltamos una comida y vimos a Alfred

Y mi abuela Sally nos llamaron a comer después salimos a entrenar un poco y después volvimos a cenar e irnos a la camas estuvimos en eso durante un tiempo hasta que llego el

día de las carta de Hogwarts en la cual venia lo del tema de los perfectos que tenían que

guiar a los de primero hasta las respetivas salas entre otras cosas también si hay cambios en

las materias entonces hacemos lo de siempre esperar la lechuza entonces llegaron las cartas entonces dejaron

entrar a las lechuzas y vieron que se ubicaron frente a cada chico y todos

cogieron la carta en la cual habían muchos cambios primero miraron la de primer año y vieron que les pedían lo de

siempre pero no les pidieron libros luego miraron las de sexto pero vieron que ese grupo iba directo a séptimo pero no tenía sentido entonces abrí mi carta

y ahí estaba la explicación de cómo era que lo harían ese año que solamente les pedía el material a los de primero

porque ellos tenían que aprender a hacer pociones pero no les

ponían libros porque se le asigna un tutor entre los alumnos también iban a tener un año diferente mientras solucionan lo de la época libre pero eso no significa que no seguirán habiendo reglas de siempre es todo por ahora firma la directora.

Entonces cuando vamos a ir por los útiles pregunto Sergio nosotros le dijimos que mañana porque nos toca hacer maleta y yo tengo que ir a buscar a la diosa de la misma Sergio pregunto por qué y yo le conteste que era porque yo necesito el glamour y el lo entendió

entonces me fui al encuentro de ella y vi que me esperaba me dijo que ella había visto todas las escuelas y todas habían hecho lo mismo y que esta vez iban a estar los alumnos me dijo que tuviera cuidado y me puso de nuevo el mismo glamour y me explico que me devolvía

el mio porque era parte mía y me dijo que lo tendría de regreso dentro de 24 horas ósea mañana después me despedí y fui a casa a hacer el baúl pero me de camino me encontré con una bandada de skarboris atacando a un pokemon de color negro con rojo al verlo asi me dolía porque era un bebe entonces le dije a Adan que atacara con un lanzallamas bajo

nivel cuando se fueron vi que era un zorua y tenía razón era un bebe decidí que me lo quedaría le pedi el favor a adan que lo curara u que después invocara a Arcreus porque quería el permiso para volverlo inmortal tras hacerlo el me dijo que desde

bebe ya tenia el permiso y me dijo que lo mejor era que guardara a Adan y el me llevaría a casa para yo hacer el

baúl al llegar vieron que tenía al bebe zorua en mis brazos más dijeron que se alegran que este ahí y que fuera a hacer mi baúl mientras le daban de comer al pequeño pokemon yo asentí agradecí al dios pokemon y me fui a hacer el baúl mientras Alfred y

Abuela Sally iban a hacer eso para mi hacer el baúl era llevarme casi todo y ellos lo sabían asi que lo que hice fue minimizar los regalos excepto los que me dejo el director y ponerlos

dentro de una caja que va al fondo del baúl lo siguiente que pongo son los papeles importantes que van dentro del libro que hagrid me dio que además es intocable para los

demás lo siguiente que puse fueron las cosas de bromas que me dio el mismísimo dios de estas también una imagen echa por los mismísimos tres dioses era especial porque me

permite ir donde quiera y volver a donde debía estar después guarde a mi leal escoba ,un botiquín que me habían dejado en la cama y toda mi ropa exceptuando la de mañana y el

pijama cuando acabe me cambie al pijama puse mi ropa dentro de una bolsa aparte dentro de mi baúl desenrosque a mi tricelafica serpiente de mi cintura saque Adan de su pokebola ,

también a Rafael fuera de su jaula le conté que tendríamos un nuevo integrante en el grupo y no quería que le hiciera daño entonces vi que solo asintió le acaricie sus plumas he hice un canguro para poner los objetos que me regalaron también a mi amiga rupestre ,mi varita, los elemento de herencia de mi padrino y de mi adorado director y luego baje a buscar algo

de picar recoger a zorua e ir a la cama entonces vi al grupo de semidioses y mi hermano que también fue creado

por los tres dioses pero de forma diferente y preguntaron de donde vino ese bebe de zorua entonces yo les conte la historia y me creyeron entonces y lo dejaron en paz.

Alfred me dijo que me hizo un mercado para que yo me lo llevara y fije que me compro una mini nevera pero me dijo que esta era especial debido a que podía llevarla dentro de mi baúl y funcionaba con luz pero también con magia ademas de que se recarga periódicamente me dijo que nadie la podía robar porque tenia mucha protección y que la colocara dentro de mi baúl ahora y le hice caso asi acabo mi

noche a zorua le puse de nombre Lepanto y después de eso me fui a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me levante y vi a todos mis amigos animales que estaban esperando a que me levante para

cogerlos y vi que estaban ansiosos vi que era las cinco y cuarto de la

mañana y la verdad es que ya no tengo sueño asi que me baño me visto cojo a todos mis amigos y les doy de

comer y espero a que acaben de comer para luego guardarlos e ira desayunar para ir a la casa grande donde cogeríamos el taxi que nos llevaría al callejón

Diagon para ir al banco y luego comprar los materiales. Mis amigos acabaron de comer y los guarde a cada uno donde pensé hacerlo y cuando acabe fui abajo a leer hasta que los otros estuvieran listos para comer e irnos.

Desde aquí os resumiré todo lo demás de mi historia

Después de comprar todo el material descansamos en tres escobas porque al siguiente día nos iríamos a la escuela porque queríamos ver

La celebración de los de primero y bueno empezar fue bien porque el hermano de Dina quedo en Griflindor y ella me había pedido que si le tocaba en esa casa fuera su padrino yo dije que si.

Se nos dijo lo de siempre dijeron los padrinos de un niño de primero tenia que estar al ajo y después nos dijeron que era hora

de ir a las salas comunes desde luego el perfecto guía a los de primero que no están con padrinos vi que mi

pequeño tenia duda y le negué y el lo pillo

al vuelo luego que se fueron le dije que viniera conmigo a

despedirse de su hermana y fuéramos ellos estaban esperando excepto Leo pero no me importaba el era un

Slifering y se

comporta como tal pero era para protegernos de sus ex compinches porque si averiguan

que soy un dios liada parda asi que no el dia siguiente los de primero iban a aprender a volar eso era divertido y al mismo tiempo era importante saber hacerlo ese dia los de séptimo nos preparamos para hacer el extasis en octubre para luego tenerlo libre el resto de tiempo bueno no tan libre pero habrían distintas actividades.

En fin yo había acabado ya todos lo ejercicios de la prueba y pregunte si podía salir el profesor asintió y fui a fuera entonces vi que los de primero no habían conseguido pasar de esa parte entonces la maestra les dijo que tomaran un descanso y luego continuarían mi pequeño ahijado me pregunto porque no podía hacer lo que hizo la maestra entonces yo le

explique el truquito para hacerlo le pedi que pusiera la escoba y hiciera los pasos despues vi que los reagruparon e hicieron el ejercicio otra vez esta vez todos lo consiguieron en fin yo fui donde Hagrid a esperar a mi ahijado y amigos y bueno hicimos todo y nos fuimos a

la cama esta vez los meses pasaron volando y ya teníamos a nuestros invitados yo me hice amigo de los que son más confidentes y les hice firmar mi hoja de lealtad la cual aparecería

en la copia de seguridad luego les contamos y ellos hicieron lo mismo la verdad era que se volvieron muy protectores conmigo por el secreto todo fue bien hasta que se tuvieron que ir

pero a mi no me importaba porque tenía el vínculo y fue todo bien bueno casi porque acabo de recibir una visión por dioses esto no me gusta porque era buscar algo casi imposible era

el regalo de cumpleaños para mi Padre Damián se me ocurrió ir por un arma y bueno les dije a mis amigos y a la directora y ella me dejo irme Viaje buscando todos los materiales y cuando los

encontré se los di aun forjador quien me hizo la espada con funda y me hizo el favor de envolverlo luego regrese con moretones pero tuve el regalo listo así que a mí no me importaba lo que hice fue

enviar una carta con el regalo en Adan y luego baje al lago para salir de mi adrenalina pues me entere de que mi ahijado supero a todos en las materias y bueno fuimos a hosmededa y allí me encontré con mis dos amigos entonces me Fije que Leo señalaba a fuera fuimos y vimos mutantes los cuales vencimos en fin en la

escuela me pasaron todas mis locuras luego me fui a donde los dioses para descansar pero no iba solo sino mi grupo y estamos viendo hacia el futuro el cual seria evitando peleas seguro mis Cinco hermanos me van a molestar en fin no me importa porque son mi gran familia y cada vez somos mucho mas unidos.

El viaje dimensional y el nuevo poder de Dick

Zeus: Hoy estaba sentado en mi trono haciendo una reflexión sobre todo lo que vivido la forma en que tratado a mis hermanos hijos y sobrinos bueno en eso estaba hasta que vinieron corriendo Albs,Matt,Dani y Damián eso era raro que vinieran un hijo de Hades con 3 hijos de Poseidón bien no tanto porque el creció con algunos de ellos entonces les di la orden que pararan su discusión y me contaran que paso.

Damián: Después de contarle al principal de los tres grandes nos siguió y vio lo que pasaba solo se rio ya que eso el ya lo había visto en algún lugar aparte tt maldito el nos dice que el volverá a su cuerpo siempre y cuando no hubiera guerras.

Bruce :Han pasado 3 días que la mente de mi muchacho no esta y no se que hacer yo no soy el único Sally ,Conner ,el dios del mar ,el dios del infra , los otros dioses excepto Zeus , Sus hermanos ,sobrinos e hijo (si Damián)

Dick: He estado viajando por un tiempo entre las dimisiones y he aprendido mucho ahora estoy en la última Dimisión y aquí el tiempo esta fluyendo demasiado lento o bueno no realmente lo que pasa es que estoy con

Cuervo , Star , Vlat, y Clot porque fueron ellos

quienes me guiaron por todas las dimensiones entonces vi que ellos tres me explicaron que lo hicieron porque querían darme un poder que sabían que me seria útil después de eso sentí el poder ellos comenzaron a desaparecer clot me dijo que ahora ellos desaparecerían por siempre pero antes ellos serian los de avisar a la familia y a partir de ahora era el guardian del tiempo y el gobernante de los fantasmas y que fuera feliz me dijo que me daría 1 hora para despedirme de mis dos amigas porque cuando acabara volvería con mi familia, después de eso termino de desvanecerse

Entonces me acerque y las abrace cuervo cogio las manos de los dos y me dijo de esa forma todo yo llore y les dije que las quería y las iba extrañar ellas me dijeron lo mismo y se fueron y yo con ellas de regreso a casa cuando llegue vi los ojos de

Arcenal,Flecha , Redhood ellos eran por Star y Cuervo y los ojos de Danny,el Lobo fantasma y Dani Por Clot y Vlat entonces yo quería decir lo sentía pero sentí un abrazo de todos en silencio ellos me lo dijeron todo y por el bien de todos lo deje pasar y recordé mis deberes con todos pero eso podría esperar y fui a ver a mi familia y cumplir con esa promesa por ellos.

El último deseo de Clot ,Vlat,Cuervo(Raven) Y estrella(Star fire) ,la misión entre mundos y la misión y el recuerdo de Ala nocturna(Nightwing)

Los personajes no son míos sino del ladrón del rayo, DC, PoKémon, Harry Potter, Marvel , Nikelawdian ...

Esta historia tiene como base principal la historia del viaje dimensional de Dick que os recomiendo que lean además de que como la vez anterior no colocare las edades de los personajes ni los nombres seguiré escribiendo como hasta ahora es decir que habrá participación de los personajes además de que será más conversación, el título es así de largo por los sucesos que ocurrirán de ahora en adelante.

Se que me repito demasiado con esta frase pero espero que les guste.

Clot: He estado meditando y tratando de pensar que hare con mi poder del tiempo y al mismo tiempo ocuparme del mundo fantasma se que podría obligar al Halfa Danny Jackson Phanton pero él no es el elegido para esto y Vlat no es una opción segura asi que tendré que ir por el verdadero elegido es decir Richard John Perseo Jackson Greyson

Wayne así que lo

prepare todo a los fantasmas no les gusto la idea pero se tuvieron que morder la lengua porque eran espectros menores después de dar el aviso iba a volver a continuar mi idea cuando fui de tenido por los gran consejeros quienes al principio pensé que me detendrían

pero en vez de eso me guiaron adentro y me pidieron que le diera al elegido real mi báculo que tendrá el poder de los tres entonces me explicaron que ellos ya no tienen más objetivo y desvanecerían por siempre eso me asusto pero ellos me dijeron que eso es normal y que ya lo había visto y era cierto pero también que habían seres que no podían después de que

acabaron de decirme todo se fueron para no volver más sin embargo me prepare internamente porque a mi me pasaría ya que yo no soy parte de la excepción vi al palacio por última vez y fui a mirar cuales son las excepciones después y me fui donde Vlat ya que el no alcanza las expectativas de supervivencia de nadie ni siquiera mis maestros

Entonces cai en cuenta de algo yo tuve a mis maestros para guiarme pero Dick a pesar de que tenga a su hermano no es suficiente y por mucho que pueda memorizar el necesita un maestro absoluto con mas conocimiento y que este dentro de las castas altas mas eso es imposible de encontrar asi que tendrá que aprender por su cuenta y lo

siento por el.

Vlat: Estaba en mi mansión preparando mi poder el cual iba a entregar al elegido ya que había preparado mi mensaje a los 4 hijos del mar y a todos los dioses y magos pero me falta uno y es el elegido a el le daré el poder de conocimiento sobre los tipos de fantasmas dejando también algunas ideas de uso de este poder pero teniendo cuidado para no desparecer ahora no y me preparo para dejar atrás mi ex vida y desaparecer por siempre entonces sentí mi portal asi que vi a cloct.

CT: Ha pasado un tiempo Vlat

VL: Si tienes razón entonces como es el plan?

CT: Vamos a buscar a dos amigas de el y después iremos a el y le separaremos el cuerpo y la mente nosotros le entrenamos y luego lo llevamos al punto de donde le decimos adiós.

VL: No crees que le va ser duro la despedida además de que va a necesitar un maestro?

CT: Lo se pero no queda de otra en fin ¿nos vamos?

VL: SI

Cuervo: Star y yo ya habíamos planeado y preparado todo ninguna de las dos queríamos mas sabíamos que teníamos que hacerlo se que el viaje era nuestra última misión de vida mas esta vez estaba asustada pero era todo o nada ahora estamos esperando a Vlat y Clot mientras ella me hizo una petición y era que los cogiera a los dos de las manos y permitiera la comunicación telepática la verdad me gusto esa idea y solo asentí y me agradeció

y continuamos nuestra espera que esta vez ya habían llegado.

R.c: Veo que ya llegaron

Star: Que os paso

Vl: Lo siento nos retrasamos porque necesitaba guardar mis posesiones

CT: Ya que estamos listos es hora de la operación entrenamiento y despedida de Ala Nocturna.

R.C: Como lo hacemos.

Narrador: Después de que Cloct les explicara todo comenzaron a unir los poderes que irían en la barra de cloct para evitar desaparecer y fueron físicamente a través de las dimensiones para comenzar la tarea encontraron a Dick y lo pasearon por todas las dimensiones.

Dick: Me siento raro como si yo solo fuera un vapor en comparación a Estrella y Cuervo pero comparado con el maestro del tiempo o el Halfa me siento el mas fuerte ellos me dijeron todo desde comienzo a fin y después me entrenaron para vete saber que pero algo me dice que hay algo que no esta del todo bien pero me exigen que me concentre hasta que acabe el entrenamiento y en esas estuve todo ese tiempo. Y hasta ahora ha ido bien asi que

pienso que pronto sabré la verdad de este entrenamiento.

Conversación del cuarteto

CT: Ha sido un viaje largo pero creo que está listo

VL: Yo no lo creo pero supongo que sabrá salir adelante

C.R: Tú no sabes nada de el así que no lo juzgues

Star: No deberíais gritar alto NIGHTWING duerme

CT : Es cierto y no nos queda tiempo asi que se lo diremos mañana pero hoy es mejor que adelantemos Avisar a todos los otros.

Respuesta Grupal : Si vamos a hacerlo

Narrador de nuevo: Los cuatro dijeron sus recomendaciones y adioses de por vida luego volvieron para pasar los últimos días en una última dimensión pero antes de eso le dejaron un mensaje para que los encontrara.

DICK: He estado viajando por un tiempo entre las dimisiones y he aprendido mucho ahora estoy en la última Dimisión y aquí el tiempo está fluyendo demasiado lento o bueno no realmente lo que pasa es que estoy con Cuervo , Star , Vlat, y Cloct porque fueron ellos quienes me guiaron por todas las dimensiones entonces vi que ellos tres me explicaron que lo hicieron porque querían darme un poder que sabían que me sería útil después de eso

sentí el poder ellos comenzaron a desaparecer Cloct me dijo que ahora ellos desaparecerían por siempre pero antes ellos serían los de avisar a la familia y a partir de ahora era el guardián del tiempo y el gobernante de los fantasmas y que fuera feliz me dijo que me daría 1 hora para despedirme de mis dos amigas porque cuando

acabara volvería con mi familia, después de eso termino de desvanecerse.

CUERVO: Yo no lo podía creer después de que terminamos de explicarle la verdad Vlat y Cloct comenzaron a difuminarse entonces me fije en estar y vi que ella también pero menos entonces escuchamos el motivo y él se fue. Entonces él nos abrazó y yo les cogí las manos (por petición de Star) y en ese instante sentí el pasado pasar frente a mi también se lo hice sentir a Star y ella agradeció y el nos dijo que nos extrañaría y nosotras le respondimos nosotras igual y me sentí desaparecer.

Dick: Entonces me acerque y las abrace cuervo cogió las manos de los dos y me dijo de esa forma todo yo llore y les dije que las quería y las iba extrañar ellas me dijeron lo mismo y se fueron y yo con ellas de regreso a casa. Cuando llegue vi los ojos de Arsenal, Flecha , Red Hood ellos eran por Star y Cuervo y los ojos de Danny, el Lobo fantasma y Dani Por Cloct y Vlat entonces yo quería decir que lo sentía pero sentí un abrazo de todos en silencio ellos me lo dijeron todo y por el bien de todos lo deje pasar y recordé mis deberes con todos pero eso podría esperar y fui a ver a mi

familia y cumplir con esa promesa por ellos.

Al día siguiente noto que he cambiado pero al mismo tiempo me siento igual así que decido averiguar que es antes de que me pase algo raro pero antes de poder hacer algún movimiento siento a Danny sobre mi pero también veo a lobo y Dani detrás (intentando mentalmente decirle a su hermano que era Dick y no un villano obviamente fallando y lobo igual aunque en ese momento parece lo contrario) veo que mi hermano se prepara para lastimarme con su

grito fantasma cuando aparece el cazador de fantasmas y se interpone como si fuera mi guardián y se fue cuando no me volvió a atacar eso lo sorprendió porque normalmente intenta matarle y esta vez me protegió eso me dio shock inicial pero se me paso y me puse a pensar rápido y así que recordé lo que me explicaron sobre el poder que me dieron así que me relaje y eso hizo que mi cuerpo hiciera el cambio volviendo a ser el hermano vinculador vi que

ella le riño porque casi por poco me lastima y creaba una buena pelea entonces ella le pregunto si estaba bien y el asintió y decidió que bajaría comer pero antes me dijo perdona hermano no

No quería ocasionar este caos y lo sentía por eso

Yo le dije que sentía la confusión ocasionada . Después de eso bajaron a desayunar y luego se cambiaron para

hacer otras cosas.

Narrador: Aquí os numerare todo lo que realizaron

Los 8 hermanos(Ramiro,Damian,Danny,Dani,Harry,Percy,Dick,Collin) más sus familias se fueron a la zona Fantasma y gobiernan junto a su hermano

Terry y su grupo se van a explorar nuevos horizontes

Los dioses pusieron guardianes para la familia

Todos sabían que pasara la familia permanecerá unida.

El maestro, el mensajero, los recuerdos, la visión y la unión de los reinos

familia y cumplir con esa promesa por ellos.

Al día siguiente noto que he cambiado pero al mismo tiempo me siento igual así que decido averiguar que es antes de que me pase algo raro pero antes de poder hacer algún movimiento siento a Danny sobre mi pero también veo a lobo y Dani detrás veo que mi hermano se prepara para lastimarme con su grito fantasma cuando aparece el cazador de fantasmas y se interpone como si fuera mi guardián y se fue cuando no me volvió a atacar eso lo

sorprendió así que recordé lo que me explicaron así que me relaje y eso hizo que mi cuerpo hiciera el cambio volviendo a ser el hermano vinculador vi que ella le casi lastima a Dick y creaba una buena pelea entonces ella le pregunto si estaba bien y el asintió y decidió que bajaría comer pero antes perdona hermano no dijo el este caos

era por eso y lo sentía el. Después de eso bajaron a desayunar y luego se cambiaron para hacer otras cosas.

Narrador: Aquí os numerare todo lo que realizaron

Los

8 hermanos(Ramiro,Damian,Danny,Dani,Harry,Percy,Dick,Collin) más sus familias se fueron a la zona Fantasma y gobiernan junto a su hermano

Terry y su grupo se van a explorar nuevos horizontes

Los dioses pusieron guardianes para la familia

Todos sabían que pasara la familia permanecerá unida.

Percy : Hoy hemos estado dando un paseo por el mundo fantasma que ha estado cambiando gracias a las influencias de mis hermanos halfas mas sin embargo algo a cambiado en Dick es como si no pudiera mostrar sus emociones sin que le pase algo es como si necesitara algún maestro para sus poderes vete a saber el porqué.

Ra's Algu: Ustedes preguntaran como es que estoy vivo aun cuando mi cuerpo esta destrozado pues se debe a que yo he revivido a través del descubrimiento de mi nieto pero hasta yo se que no lo tendré fácil ya que volveré a desaparecer de por vida asi que necesitare entrenar a alguien para que cree una unión sagrada entre todos los reinos y ya tengo a alguien en mente para el trabajo solo hay que entrenarlo darle mi poder terminar de entrenar y listo para usar.

Dick: Ya ha pasado 2 años en el mundo griego, mágico y humano pero en la zona fantasma a pasado uno ya casi puedo usar mis poderes correctamente sin embargo aun hay una parte de mi que me falta y es la de mis emociones

mientras iba caminando por la plaza entre los espectros en mi forma halfa me encontré con alguien indeseado.

Dick: Que es lo que quiere señor Gul

Ra: Primero que nada un poco mas de respeto, segundo supongo que sabes sobre el desvanecimiento temporal y el permanente.

Dick: Si pero que tiene que ver eso con el ahora?

Ra: Resulta que tiene mucho que ver pero que no te puedo explicar ahora

Dick: Cuál es tu juego Ra

Ra: Solamente que seas mi pupilo temporal y no decirle a nadie yo se que te falta disciplina en tus poderes

Dick: Y si me niego?

Ra: me temo que no podrás porque soy la única cosa que tienes como mentor guía de poderes emocionales quieras o no yo soy el que se puede mover por la alta sociedad y soy lo más confiable que hayas conocido aparte de tu mentor mi hija y mi nieto.

Pensamientos de Dick: Que hago porque es cierto lo que el me dice en cuanto a moverse en la sociedad y lo de la confianza pero lo de las emociones lo dudo aunque si es cierto lo otro que me ha dicho significa que el también desaparecerá por siempre y quedare en las mismas sé que me arrepentiré de esto pero él es mi opción más segura.

Respuesta de Dick: Bien tienes razón en algunos puntos, pero al ser algo que necesito Acepto pero con varias condiciones

Quiero que al menos mis cuatro hermanos de sangre como únicos testigos te vean

Que Cas ,Jasón , Terry y Matt estén a mi lado

Que le digas a tu nieto todo el motivo de esto y que no es mi culpa

No meter a ninguno de mii familia excepto los nombrados

que me Diga Dick

Ra: Echo Pero yo elijo el lugar de entrenamiento y me tendrás que obedecer sin rechistar en cuanto a no involucrar a tu familia creo que señor detective y mi nieto no va facilitar nada por lo demás no habrá problemas algo mas a tu lista?

Dick: por ese lado no pero por otro está el echo de matar y yo no quiero hacerlo además de que Green Arrow me dijo lo que le hiciste o la forma de entrenamiento de Dami,Cass,Jay,Bruce y su hija cual es o será la diferencia?

Ra: Supongo que primero añadiré a uno mas a tu lista de nombres y luego el motivo de eso pero como dije eso será mas tarde ahora lo mejor que te prepares con las cosas que voy a decirte (el báculo, La varita mágica, el collar que me dio star la ropa de slade la capa que revén me dejo ,el escudo de mi hermano y la espada favorita de su nieto) y luego ire a cumplir contigo y la primera parte pero te digo que el entrenamiento que vas a tener si va ser diferente al de ellos. Hasta luego Dick.

Dick: Hasta luego Señor Gul

Dick: Conseguí todo lo que Ra me pidió aunque sigo dudando sobre lo que me pidió algo curioso

Mis hermanos de sangre mas los cuatro nombrados me vieron desconfiados les dije muy poca información pero me

creyeron los demás se habían ido lejos eso nos dejaba este grupo

entonces vi que Casandra temblaba y eso ocurría cuando Ra estaba cerca asi que fue a abrir y vi como los demás se pusieron en guardia yo les pedí que no atacaran que había una explicación del motivo que el estuviera aquí ellos dudaron pero lo dejaron ser después de que se acomodaron el les pidió que escucharan todo ellos aceptaron y se pusieron lo mas cómodo posible y asi fue como el comenzó la explicación de todo sin embargo Jay desconfía de eso ya que el fue entrenado por ese mismo ser después de que mis hermanos juraron los que íbamos con Ra nos guio durante un largo rato a un lugar que según Jay era

diferente a la oscuridad y lujos que el vio entonces Ra nos dijo que este era el mundo de inicio y final entonces yo lo entendí de inmediato ya que a mi se me hizo familiar este lugar

era porque yo vine aquí guiado por Cloct, Vlat, Star y Revén entonces el vio que yo reconocí el lugar y les explique a los cuatro que yo conocía este lugar porque fue donde se despidió de los cuatro.

Ra: Así es como funciona el asunto elegí este lugar porque en comparación a esa vez yo te traigo en físico porque aparte de darte mi poder y conocimiento te voy a entrenar en las emociones pero antes necesito que me dejes el báculo que perteneció a cloct antes de que el me pregunte es porque me da un poco mas de tiempo.

Jason: No lo puedo creer el hijo de oro aprendiendo sobre el oscuro negocio del pozo y lo peor fue que el no rechistaba pero no fue hasta la noche que me entere de la verdad el quería que yo fuera encargado del pozo y

guardián de mi hermano después de eso Ra le dio

el poder y vi que al mismo tiempo aparecieron todos los miembros de la familia les dijo el motivo de todo le regreso a demon su espada y dijo otra frase rara en árabe odio cuando lo

hace y después lo vemos desaparecer pero escucho a Dick decir algo en Rumano que para desgracia tampoco

entiendo y luego fuimos transportados a olimpo vete a saber para que.

Narrador: aquí en lugar de hacer numeración voy a contar lo que paso

Ellos fueron transportados a olimpo y Dick ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer les pidió a los halfas y el lobo fantasma mas la ayuda de los guardianes del pozo mas los dioses el favor de hacer una unión de todos los reinos desde luego Dick era el que gobernaba dos pero los

otros eran un problema que al final aceptaron y lo hicieron por su familia de esa forma esperaban que fuera a bien y asi fue porque los magos, dioses y fantasmas ahora convivían mas y si en una misión se debilitaban siempre habría ayuda de las fosas lazaro en fin esta unión fue una buena idea porque unio mucho mas a la familia.

El gobierno de todos los reinos

Narrador: aquí en lugar de hacer numeración voy a contar lo que paso

Ellos fueron transportados a olimpo y Dick ya sabía lo que tenia que hacer les pidió a los halfas y el lobo fantasma mas la ayuda de los guardianes del pozo mas los dioses el favor de hacer una unión de todos los reinos desde luego Dick era el que gobernaba dos pero los otros eran un problema que al final aceptaron y lo hicieron por su

familia de esa forma

esperaban que fuera a bien y asi fue porque los magos, dioses y fantasmas ahora convivían mas y si en una misión se debilitaban siempre habría ayuda de las fosas lazaro en fin esta unión fue una buena idea porque unió mucho mas a la familia.

Dick: Ya ha pasado 5 años desde que tengo los poderes de mis maestros y amigos dos desde que tengo el de mi tercer tutor y un año desde la unión de los reinos y todo hasta ahora ha ido bien de vez en cuando voy a casa a

visitar a mi familia debido a la gran cantidad de trabajo mas sin embargo no es tan pesado además que no ha habido guerras mis hermanos y hermana viven con conner y conmigo ahora todo esta en relativa tranquilidad y mi

familia se a vinculado con mucha fuerza de momento no ha habido guerras y espero de corazón que no hayan.

Zeus: A que se debe esta visita

Moiras: hemos visto que no habrá guerras pero si un nuevo príncipe de la unión de reinos que nacerá del hijo del

cuarteto de Poseidón y el clon de héroe será igual de querido que su progenitor

Pero también será el mas cuidado ya que será el único en nacer en un tiempo frio pero siempre habrá paz y el

padre no camibiara mucho y ganara nuevos poderes.

Y antes que lo pregunte solo hay una advertencia deben de proteger a los dos de todo peligro.

Poseidón: estaba con mis hijos y familia hablando hasta que vi que conner se acerco a Dick los demás estamos

preocupados vimos como Nat y el resto de las niñas s acercaron a mi hijo vinculador Damián les siguió por instinto y

cariño los demás por respeto no fuimos mas eso me puso de nervios mi cachoro Matt quien por la última pelea se

volvió un zorua y a ninguno nos molesto y siguio tratando mas o meno igual que siempre y el estaba tranquilo fue a ver si podía ayudar ya había pasado un rato y yo tenia días libres gracias a la union de los reinos entonces vi que Matt fue corriendo a la farmacia mientras

que Damian había cogido unos trapos y agua eso si que fue raro pero lo mas raro fue ver a Dani buscar un balde vi que se fueron a la habitación hasta la llegada de Matt entonces el llego con

algo que parecía ser una prueba de embarazo eso si atrajo mi atención pero por el cariño que le tengo no voy a preguntar y dejare que todo lleve su flujo.

Dick: estaba en el baño de mi habitación acostado en el piso cosa que no me molestaba porque tenía parte de talón sumado al halfa trigoniano y podía transformarme en pokemon pero esto no

era normal vi que las chicas sospechaban algo y fue cuando por fin me pude levantar y ver a Matt con ellas y conner entonces vi una prueba de embarazo entonces recordé que las chicas dicen que no es doloroso y es algo fiable eso

me extraño porque habían ido a pedir eso entonces lo entendí

Ellas me iban a hacer la prueba para salir de dudas eso me dio miedo y además con el único que he estado ha sido

con conner entones entraron todas incluso estaban

Terry,Matt,Danny,Percy,Harry,Ramiro,Dami,Jay yTim estsas listo hermano pregunto Tim yo asentí y vi que era rápido

ellas les pidieron a ellos que llamaran a Leslie y avisaran a la familia pero le dijeron a kon que nos cuidara yo hace un rato quería un hijo pero lo había descartado

Pensando que lo único mas cercano a eso era Dami pero me alegro que tendre uno propio vi que Dami se había quedado por mi y vi que conner le acerco si bien Dami era una persona difícil de vivir pero cuando descubre su confianza en ti se deja tratar y kon también es difícil de tratar a veces pero pasa similar a Dami para mi que no van a actuar mal sino como una familia.

Conner: Ya han pasado los 9 meses de gestación del bebe y el ahora hacia frio pero estábamos junto con toda la familia esperando al nuevo integrante ansiosos los hermanos y yo parecíamos leones los padres y tios igual hasta que salio la doctora Leslie y al vernos dijo que estaban bien y

avisaron que irían por grupos bueno exeptuando a los hermanos Dami y yo que iríamos antes ellos me habían dicho que sus parejas saben que son leales a ellas y los dejan ser además que eran familia y era cierto los 4 hermanos

de sangre mas los 8 hermanos mas el herma/hijo y fred que

iríamos antes y estarían conmigo nosotros entramos y lo que vimos era increíble Damian se acerco mas pero Dick sabia como acomodarlo para que viera mejor después de todo el lucho contra el dios del infra por el además de enfrentar a Bruce porque el y Dami no estaban bien además de que el le necesitaba debido a que el le crio y el

bebe le puso los ojos era como el de todos los hijos

del mar con matices azules oscuros después de darles un rato nos acercamos y vimos mas rasgos yo creo que el será flexible y fuerte como los dos.

Es muy bonito dijo Fred yo creo que será como nosotros dijo danny yo creo que deberías decirnos como se llama dijo Tim y vi que Dick le dijo a Damian y el parecía de acuerdo pero que mejor le pusiera un apodo para reducirlo

entonces dick dijo que se llamaba (Jhon Alejandro Thomas Perseo Greyson wanyer Luthort Ken) coincido con

Damian ponle un apodo dijo Jackson después de eso

Entraron todos los demás pasamos un rato agradable hasta que nos quedamos los cuatro que somos siempre vi que Damián se durmió despues de lavarse los dientes yo me dormi en la silla.

Epílogo

Dick: ya a pasado cinco años del nacimiento y el ha sido un pequeño mimado por todos incluso los fantasmas cuando pasea ahora le hemos enseñado de toda su herencia y el ahora me acompaña y Ha hecho La convivencia

un poco mas fácil para todos y une aun mas a toda la familia.

La historia de un Guerrero

Fragmentos de las historia

encontraron a Dick y lo pasearon por todas las dimensiones.

Dick: Me siento raro como si yo solo fuera un vapor en comparación a Estrella y Cuervo pero comparado con el maestro del tiempo o el Halfa me siento el mas fuerte ellos me dijeron todo desde comienzo a fin y después me entrenaron para vete saber que pero algo me dice que hay algo que no esta del todo bien pero me exigen que me concentre hasta que acabe el entrenamiento y en esas estuve todo ese tiempo. Y hasta ahora ha ido bien asi que pienso que pronto sabré la verdad de este entrenamiento.

Conversación del cuarteto

CT: Ha sido un viaje largo pero creo que está listo

VL: Yo no lo creo pero supongo que sabrá salir adelante

C.R: Tú no sabes nada de el así que no lo juzgues

Star: No deberíais gritar alto NIGHTWING duerme

CT : Es cierto y no nos queda tiempo asi que se lo diremos mañana pero hoy es mejor que adelantemos Avisar a todos los otros.

Respuesta Grupal : Si vamos a hacerlo

Narrador de nuevo: Los cuatro dijeron sus recomendaciones y adioses de por vida luego volvieron para pasar los últimos días en una última dimensión pero antes de eso le dejaron un mensaje para que los encontrara.

DICK: He estado viajando por un tiempo entre las dimisiones y he aprendido mucho ahora estoy en la última Dimisión y aquí el tiempo está fluyendo demasiado lento o bueno no realmente lo que pasa es que estoy con Cuervo , Star , Vlat, y Cloct porque fueron ellos quienes me guiaron por todas las dimensiones entonces vi que ellos tres me explicaron que lo hicieron porque querían darme un poder que sabían que me sería útil después de eso sentí el poder ellos comenzaron a desaparecer Cloct me dijo que ahora ellos desaparecerían por siempre pero antes ellos serían los de avisar a la familia y a partir de ahora era el guardián del tiempo y el gobernante de los fantasmas y que fuera feliz me dijo que me daría 1 hora para despedirme de mis dos amigas porque cuando acabara volvería con mi familia, después de eso termino de desvanecerse.

CUERVO: Yo no lo podía creer después de que terminamos de explicarle la verdad Vlat y Cloct comenzaron a difuminarse entonces me fije en estar y vi que ella también pero menos entonces escuchamos el motivo y él se fue. Entonces él nos abrazó y yo le cogí las manos y en ese instante sentí el pasado pasar frente a mi también se lo hice sentir a Star y ella agradeció y el nos dijo que nos extrañaría y nosotras le respondimos nosotras igual y me sentí desaparecer.

Dick: Entonces me acerque y las abrace cuervo cogió las manos de los dos y me dijo de esa forma todo yo llore y les dije que las quería y las iba extrañar ellas me dijeron lo mismo y se fueron y yo con ellas de regreso a casa. Cuando llegue vi los ojos de Arsenal, Flecha , Red Hood ellos eran por Star y Cuervo y los ojos de Danny, el Lobo fantasma y Dani Por Cloct y Vlat entonces yo quería decir lo sentía pero sentí un abrazo de todos en silencio ellos me lo dijeron todo y por el bien de todos lo deje pasar y recordé mis deberes con todos pero eso podría esperar y fui a ver a mi familia y cumplir con esa promesa por ellos.

Al día siguiente noto que he cambiado pero al mismo tiempo me siento igual así que decido averiguar que es antes de que me pase algo raro pero antes de poder hacer algún movimiento siento a Danny sobre mi pero también veo a lobo y Dani detrás veo que mi hermano se prepara para lastimarme con su grito fantasma cuando aparece el cazador de fantasmas y se interpone como si fuera mi guardián y se fue cuando no me volvió a atacar eso lo sorprendió así que recordé lo que me explicaron así que me relaje y eso hizo que mi cuerpo hiciera el cambio volviendo a ser el hermano vinculador vi que ella le casi lastima a Dick y creaba una buena pelea entonces ella le pregunto si estaba bien y el asintió y decidió que bajaría comer pero antes perdona hermano no dijo el este caos era por eso y lo sentía el. Después de eso bajaron a desayunar yluego se cambiaron para hacer otras cosas.

Narrador: Aquí os numerare todo lo que realizaron

Los 8 hermanos(Ramiro,Damian,Danny,Dani,Harry,Percy,Dick,Collin) más sus familias se fueron a la zona Fantasma y gobiernan junto a su hermano

Terry y su grupo se van a explorar nuevos horizontes

Los dioses pusieron guardianes para la familia

Todos sabían que pasara la familia permanecerá unida.

Ra: Echo Pero yo elijo el lugar de entrenamiento y me tendrás que obedecer sin rechistar en cuanto a no involucrar a tu familia creo que señor detective y mi nieto no va facilitar nada por lo demás no habrá problemas algo mas a tu lista?

Dick: por ese lado no pero por otro está el echo de matar y yo no quiero hacerlo además de que Green Arrow me dijo lo que le hiciste o la forma de entrenamiento de Dami,Cass,Jay,Bruce y su hija cual es o será la diferencia?

Ra: Supongo que primero añadiré a uno mas a tu lista de nombres y luego el motivo de eso pero como dije eso será mas tarde ahora lo mejor que te prepares con las cosas que voy a decirte (el báculo, La varita mágica, el collar que me dio star la ropa de slade la capa que revén me dejo ,el escudo de mi hermano y la espada favorita de su nieto) y luego ire a cumplir contigo y la primera parte pero te digo que el entrenamiento que vas a tener si va ser diferente al de ellos. Hasta luego Dick.

Dick: Hasta luego Señor Gul

Dick: Conseguí todo lo que Ra me pidió aunque sigo dudando sobre lo que me pidió algo curioso Mis hermanos de sangre mas los cuatro nombrados me vieron desconfiados les dije muy poca información pero me creyeron los demás se habían ido lejos eso nos dejaba este grupo entonces vi que Casandra temblaba y eso ocurría cuando Ra estaba cerca asi que fue a abrir y vi como los demás se pusieron en guarda asi que el comenzó la explicación de todo sin embargo Jay desconfía de eso ya que el fue entrenado después de que mis hermanos juraron los que íbamos con Ra nos guio durante un largo rato a un lugar que según Jay era diferente a la oscuridad y lujos que el vio entonces Ra nos dijo que este era el mundo de inicio y final entonces yo lo entendí de inmediato ya que a mi se me hizo familiar este lugar era porque yo vine aquí guiado por Cloct, Vlat, Star y Revén entonces el vio que yo reconocí el lugar y les explique a los cuatro que yo conocía este lugar porque fue donde se despidió de los cuatro.

Ra: Así es como funciona el asunto elegí este lugar porque comparación a esa vez yo te traigo en físico porque aparte de darte mi poder y conocimiento te voy a entrenar en las emociones pero antes necesito que me dejes el báculo que perteneció a cloct antes de que el me pregunte es porque me da un poco mas de tiempo.

Jason: No lo puedo creer el hijo de oro aprendiendo sobre el oscuro negocio del pozo y lo peor fue que el no rechistaba pero no fue hasta la noche que me entere de la verdad el quería que yo fuera encargado del pozo y guardián de mi hermano después de eso Ra le dio el poder y vi que al mismo tiempo aparecieron todos los miembros de la familia les dijo el motivo de todo le regreso a demon su espada y dijo otra frase rara en árabe odio cuando lo hace y después lo vemos desaparecer pero escucho a Dick decir algo en Rumano que para desgracia tampoco entiendo y luego fuimos transportados a olimpo vete a saber para que.

Narrador: aquí en lugar de hacer numeración voy a contar lo que paso

Ellos fueron transportados a olimpo y Dick ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer les pidió a los halfas y el lobo fantasma mas la ayuda de los guardianes del pozo mas los dioses el favor de hacer una unión de todos los reinos desde luego Dick era el que gobernaba dos pero los otros eran un problema que al final aceptaron y lo hicieron por su familia de esa forma esperaban que fuera a bien y asi fue porque los magos, dioses y fantasmas ahora convivían mas y si en una misión se debilitaban siempre habría ayuda de las fosas lazaro en fin esta unión fue una buena idea porque unio mucho mas a la familia.

entre eso el expectropatronus que todos lo hicieron bien aunque se cansaron yo sabia que los dos ya venían con una base pero les faltaba el patronus, pociones y vuelo porque en casa ya sabían hacer los demás hechizos también transportarse pero sabían las reglas en fin cuando acabamos nos despedimos y fuimos a los dormitorios .Al día siguiente en la hora del desayuno vi que mi hermana y Lion estaban con otros niños haciendo amistades hasta que llegaron las lechuzas ellos dos vieron maravillados el

correo yo vi que había llegado la prensa de varios mundos para mi asi que lo recogi vi que mis encargos se sorprendieron por tener paquetes para ellos yo les dije que eso se vuelve rutina

entonces preguntaron si podría dejarles el periódico les di uno a cada entonces me fije en la masacre de mortifagos

incluso vi el ex amo descuartizado yo me acuerdo cuando me deshice de los horrocruse y fue hace 3 años entonces

pensé estamos a salvo por ahora entonces vi una carta que decía:

Hola hijo supongo que estas leyendo la noticia pues de digo que lo que dice es cierto antes que preguntes sobre el padre y el hermano de tu amigo ellos ya estaban muertos antes de esta masacre quiero que sepas que ya avise para que tu grupo vaya a estar con su familia pero mejor que le dejes por un rato cuida a tus encargos y nos vemos en Diciembre antes de que preguntes nos ocupamos de eso te queremos hijo.

Fima: Papa ,Papi y Hermano mayor

Después de leer eso le escribi un mensaje general a mi grupo exceptuando a los hermanos de slifering que nos reuniéramos en la noche para salir y todos los otros me contestaron que si.

Luego le comunique a ellos que irían adelante que ellos saldrían detrás ellos me contestaron que vale y gracias.

Después de que llegaron los de las otras escuelas vi que mi amigo tenia dos hermanos y les di a firmar ellos dudaron pero al ver a su hermano asentir firmaron luego hablaron mentalmente mi hermana les contesto y ellos se animaron a hablar con ellos, nosotros los dejamos y nos pusimos al dia Entonces me pregunto si podia ir no porque le gustara sino por sebas entonces le dije que me siguiera y fuimos a hablar con la directora y vi que ella tenia esa mirada de decirme que ya tenia el permiso junto a mi grupo y que fuera a hacer mi baúl de viaje y lo dejara fuera ella se acercó y me dijo que no va haber guerra pero que lo mejor era

que fuera donde el ministerio para obtener los permisos de magia para mi y mi grupo yo lo entendí y le dije que partiríamos después de cenar ella asintió le escribi a mis amigos y a pesar de la tristesa el me pregunto si podríamos ir juntos

Yo le respondi que si pero que hiciera su baúl y el escrbio ok.

Entonces yo fui a mi habitación e hice mi baúl le pedi al elfo domestico que por favor me tragera comida para llevar y

unas galletas para picar mas tarde y asi lo hizo esperamos a la hora de cenar para ir a nuestras mesas incluso los invitados tenían una sin embargo recibieron un mensaje de la directora diciendo que ella escribió al resto de mi grupo que fuéramos a su oficina que nos estaba esperando ya había puesto mi baúl en la puerta de flish mi hermana no lo entendia mucho pero le dije que me siguiera y mi ellos me siguieran

Y asi fue entonces llegamos y vimos que nos esperaban entonces todos ellos estaban nerviosos entonces la vimos y se nos salieron unas palabras en voz baja en griego antiguo pero la Diosa nos escuchó más espero sentada los otros estaban

nerviosos nosotros entramos se cerró la puerta entonces ella se nos acercó al ver que nosotros estábamos nerviosos entonces ella hizo un saludo general y un resumen de ella luego ella nos preguntó a los 4 si quería que nos quitara el glamour le dijimos

que si pero luego de vuelta y así fue sebas no le sorprendió pero a los otros si entonces se fijaron en que el color de ojos mi hermana y los míos eran como el océano Daniela tiene el color de ojos como el cielo después estaba Lion que tenia los ojos

marrones oscuros como las llamas infinitas del infierno ellos preguntaron de nosotros pero antes de contestar fue la profesora quien les recordó el verdadero negocio y ella les dijo que irían al funeral y después irían a un museo allí les explicarían y que ella ya se encargo del tema de la magia que ahora ya tenían libertad mágica entonces comieron lavaron los dientes y salieron por la

puerta principal donde les esperaba un taxi raro para el grupo entonces les explicaron ella ,los animales y que las maletas se quedarían en el taxi que mientras iban al funeral y cuando estuvieran ellos irían a otro lugar. Asi se hizo la madre de ellos

les dijo que estaba triste por su hijo mayor y esposo pero estaba feliz por el camino de ellos que su camino no habría dictadores temibles pero que ella estaría sola y esperaba que en algún tiempo la visitaran y ellos solo asintieron y se fueron al vehiculo

ellos vieron que sebas y su hermano Simon estaban conteniéndose de llorar pero la diosa les dijo que es mejor que se contengan ahora que ya estaban en el museo pero que luego será el mejor tiempo para el luto ella ellos solo asintieron y le

preguntaron un poco de la historia de ellos ella les conto que todo tiene su inicio después de la guerra entre los semidioses habían de todos los hijos de dioses los 3 grupos mas importantes eran los hijos de Zeus poseidon y hades quienes al ver que su gresca era de una magnitud grande se creó un tratado pero antes

de ser sellado nacieron 4 pequeños que eran los hijos de este dios para resumir un poco esos 4 fueron separados vivieron la perdida de sus familias tuvieron diferentes puntos de ver el mundo pero juntos eran y son imparables pero pasare eso por un

momento después de la separación de los bebes por poco se crea un genocidio porque se entro en una época oscura y necesitábamos una luz se creo un bebe que tenia el icor de los 3 dioses el también fue querido y dotado y fue como una esperanza después de eso pasaron12 meses se reagruparon los hermanos la familia crecio y bueno resulta que ellos son decendencia de dos de los 3 dioses.

Ella nos dijo entonces fuimos a descansar pero vi que Daniela quería decirme algo asi que ella me pregunto si podia ir con ella yo asentí.

Esperamos a llegar al museo y ella nos dijo que antes de seguir comeríamos algo nosotros vimos que nuestras maletas no estaban pero la diosa de la magia dijo que ella ya se ocupó de las maletas y que luego iríamos a la sección de los dioses griegos el grupo

no lo entendia porque le emocionaba esa sección pero después recordaron que estaban tratando con seres griegos asi que se fueron al baño y a desayunar Daniela y yo fuimos cada quien al baño una vez ahí me puse en pensar en que a mi me gusta la hija de Zeus pero yo dudo que me dejen estar con ella.

Después de la espera vi que ella también se cambio de ropa al traje de los dioses entonces le pregunte sobre que quería hablar y ella me explico lo que sentía y yo me quede ploff

Entonces ella le asusto el que no dije nada antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo más la abrace ella sabe que por la forma que he sido criado no se expresar mis sentimientos pero ella lo entendía que de esta manera yo le digo lo que siento entonces le pregunte si quería ser mi novia ella dijo que ella quería pero el

problema era su padre sin embargo yo le dije que veria hablar con Zeus porque yo la quería además yo soy capaz de protegerla después de volver

vimos que todos se cambiaron de ropa comimos y seguimos a la diosa mis dos encargos iban cogidos de las manos me hablo mentalmente y yo le conteste que yo también estaba con novia y ella vio a Daniela de mi mano y bueno resumamos lo que queda.

Me enfrente a la verdad acompañe a mis amigos a casa

Enfrente al dios Zeus y al final me case con la persona que mas amaba y mi familia esta mas unida a y tuve hijos en realidad estoy feliz.

Me llamo Diego soy un hijo del cielo y del mar tengo 7 años y medio tengo una hermana llamada Lucero, luce para abreviar ella tiene 5 años también tengo un hermano llamado Guillermo que tiene cuatro mis hermanos y yo estamos en séptimo en el colegio Hogwarts y tenemos el permiso de hacer magia legalmente

Ustedes preguntaran porque desde tan pequeños y ya estamos acabando resulta que nosotros tenemos varias herencias que nos adelantan a los demás, los tres tenemos un pokemon el de mi hermano es un Keldeo el de mi hermana un Creselia y el mio un Darkray a los cuales llamamos Neon, Luna y Shadow moon.

Mi Familia esta formada: Los dioses, semidioses, magos ,fantasmas, héroes y pokemons tengo 4 amigos que son especiales uno que se llama Roulo que es un meta morfo, una amiga que se llama Julieta que es una nefilim y Driu que es un hada pero a diferencia de los demás de su especie el es muy noble y protector y

Mauro un hombre lobo completo en la escuela tengo amigos de diferentes casas con ellos he formado un grupo especial que no dire el nombre por protección.

Mis hermanos amigos y yo estábamos en la escuela haciendo los hechizos que nos dejaron de tarea para la próxima clase y solo nos quedaba pulirlo que nos quedaba dos días para hacerlo a la perfección cuando apareció un megáfono mágico eso me dio buena espina y no me equivoque, porque vi a todos hablando entre ellos de que era raro y fue cuando dijo que iríamos a un museo mugle para hacer una actividad y depues iríamos a una playa para crear una vinculación entre diferentes casas después iríamos a aprender alquimia luego iríamos a una escuela mágica en america del norte a la vuelta iríamos a hosmeda

y volveríamos a la escuela nos dijeron que los padres estaban al ajo de nuestra salída y que estaban de acuerdo, nosotros dijimos un yupi juntos ya que llevábamos unas semanas en que queríamos un cambio de aires además de salir nos dijeron que saldríamos en os semanas después de hacer los exámenes finales por adelantado todo el mundo se fue a estudiar para poder disfrutar de aquel viaje al máximo mi grupo de amigos de las casas mas los especiales ya hicimos todos los exámenes pero nos faltaba exponer el hechizo

nuevo y le pedimos al profesor que nos diera dos días mas que casi lo tenemos y yo no mentia entonces asintió y dijo que en dos días pondría un examen a los otros y que en ese momento nosotros haríamos el hechizo eso era mesquino pero no habría de otra asi que le escribi a mi grupo y dijeron ok asi que en la noche nos reunimos y practicamos el hechizo y la verdad era que nos estaba saliendo mas limpio debido a la

practica y al terminar nos salio bien entonces el dia del examen todos estaban nerviosos pero al final fue bien porque todos se esforzaron el nos dijo que la siguiente hora habían mas exámenes pero que nosotros comenzáramos vacaciones desde ahora pero que por favor no se dejaran ver por los otros compañeros hasta la hora de comer luego hasta la hora de cenar y vimos que el tenia razón escribi un mensaje a mi

grupo que nos reuniéramos en los jardines después de dejar preparada la maleta para el viaje ellos me contestaron ok y mis hermanos y yo fuimos al aula común de camino nos encotramos con jina que era amiga de mi

hermana ella estaba dentro de mi grupo junto con sus gemelos la familia de ella eran muchos su ex amigo pertence a esa familia en fin pasado es pasado Jina forma parte de un triplete que son jim, jan y jina también habían gemelos que son los adultos pero estaban con ellos en septimo Romulo Y Remo y habían

otros que no vienen al caso me aviso que su hermano traidor de amigos estaba en la sala común ella iba al baño y

luego haría su maleta y nos veriamos en breve mis hermanos y yo asentimos y continuamos hiendo cuando llegamos a la sala común le dije a mi hermana que cuando acabara de la maleta nos experara en la sala para ir juntos ella asintió y se fue nosotros pasamos de largo a mi ex amigo llegamos e hicimos la maleta que nos llevaríamos luego dejamos en una bolsa lo de esa semana ahí deje un conjunto de ropa del colegio puse mi varita

de repuesto en lugar de mi varita en realidad mis hermanos y yo tenemos cada uno 100.000.0000 varitas pero la varita que mas apreciamos siempre es la primera porque es con la que nos criamos y conocemos.

Ya ha pasado una semana en la cual ha habido exámenes y los demás estaban felices porque solo quedaba un examen y la siguiente era la salida mi grupo y yo nos salvamos de ese examen porque habíamos ido al ministerio de magia a hacer un volutariado y ahí mismo hicimos el examen asi que como era todo el dia le escribi a mi grupo que fueran a los jardines y de ahí iríamos al bosque prohibido ellos escribieron ok y los vi levantarse e irse mis hermanos y yo fuimos al jardín a la zona que no nos vieran junto a los de la otra casa y nos fuimos al bosque.

Al llegar allí encontramos unos pokemons de tipo siniestro eso sorprendió A mis compañeros porque no era normal para ellos en cambio a mi y mi hermanos nos parecía curioso porque no era normal vimos que hagrid con un silbato

llamando a esos pokemons mis amigos y yo nos gusto ver eso hagrid nos explico que la escuela a necesitado nuevos guardianes en el colegio además de la necesidad de cuidar a los alumnos y habíanEncontrado a una criatura pequeña la lleve a la escuela pero mientras estaban reunidos los habían atacado porque querían matar al profesor de pociones y al mismo tiempo apoderarse de la escuela pero ellos se sorprendieron de ver a esa criatura que dijeron que era un pokemon y luego dijeron que corran porque era el pokemon victoria nosotros lanzamos nuestras protecciones y animales

y les ganamos dese entonces se le dio un hogar, comida y agua luego fueron llegando otros y les ofrecimos un hogar a cambio de la protección después

de eso algunos se quedaron y otros se fueron y hubieron muchos que criaron aquí y ellos deja que estos sean los siguientes guardianes nosotros

preguntamos que fue del victiny el sabia que algunos sabíamos de los pokemons y el nos dijo que el esta dentro

con un guardian.

Después de eso vimos un Zorua acercarse a nosotros yo me agache y lo acaricie como suelo acariciar a shadow moon y vi a una zoroak hembra los demas sacaron la varita pero yo sabia lo que quería cogi a zorua y se lo lleve todos se asustaron pero vieron que zoroak no le ataco solo puso las garras frente y el se lo puso ella le olio pero no le importaba ellos no estaban amenazando el bosque y era gente de la escuela ella puso a su hijo en su pelaje y le siguió para ir a Hagrid ellos vieron como se acercaban vieron que el

Guardabosques le dio una galleta, unas vallas y agua después vieron que ellos comieron y se fueron vimos que aun quedaba poco para la cena asi que nos despedimos y volvimos dentro donde encontramos que a unos niños de

slifering lastimando a un pokemon legendario entonces vi que era victiny furioso como estaba utilize mis poderes del mar solo para asustarlos pero eso me dreno energía pero poco me importo coji a victiny y lo llevamos donde la

directora pero yo era demasiado terco para parar porque quería llevarlo pero nos encontramos con el profesor mas

frio de la escuela el vio que yo estaba drenado entonces perdi el conocimiento mas sin embargo aun sabia que había movimiento en mi entorno y sentía a victiny en mis manos de

repente sentí que me pusieron en algo suave pero aun sentía al pokemon en mis brazos luego sentí un liquido en

mi garganta no se sentía desagradable además que me recargaba y al mismo tiempo sentí voces una decía que ahora volvia y que se quedarían ahí

Eso me sorprendió yo quería abrir los ojos saber lo que pasaba mas seguía segado entonces me centre en las respiraciones de todos porque no podía hacer mas entonces sentí el ruido de la puerta y oli al profesor pero tenia nuestras maletas las de esa semana y los baúles podía escuchar a los animales que eran 2 lechuzas un gato un dragon un búho dos serpientes rupestres y un petirrojo me pregunte porque nuestras cosas estaban aquí y

escuche a mi hermano pequeño preguntarlo y el le explico : Ustedes viajaran con los maestros durante la travesia tendrán libertades siempre dentro de la jurisdicción además de que yo quiero ser mas útil y aprender a ver el

mundo.

Todos entendimos eso sentí que alguien me lavo los dientes y empijamo sin necesidad de moverme y sentí oscuridad total y mis sentidos se durmieron yo comenze a moverme poco a poco y prove abrir mis ojos y me sorprendi porque estaba oscuro pero no tanto entonces escuche una voz era el profesor , mis hermanos y amigos el vio que yo seguía con victiny en mi mano pero no me riño mi hermana me pregunto si escuche todo yo asentí entonces vi que el maestro abrió la puerta y dejo entrar unos elfos domesticos con comida y

vi a la directora entrar y vio que tenia a victiny a mi lado y ella pregunto si lo que dreno mi fuerza fue la protección de su amigo asentí y vi la pregunta del profesor pero la directora fue la que explico el porque acaricie al victiny

y le pregunte si estaba bien victiny asintió luego ellos me preguntaron como

me encontraba y me preguntaron si sabia identificar a los causantes de esto yo asentí y entonces les dije quiénes eran y ellos se quedaron castigados antes de partir vi a los que ocasionaron los dos problemas se quedaron en el colegio antes de irnos vi a

zoroak y su hijo zorua y Hagrid entonces vi que zorua empujo una pokebola hacia mi y vi que quería que lo lleve yo vi con pregunta pero ellos asintieron y yo la cogí y le prometi a zoroak que le cuidaría y ella confió en mi cogí la pokebola la lance y el salto y entro luego vino a mis manos y nos depedimos de ellos y subimos al coche de los maestros pregunte si podia sacar a mis amigos pokemons para explicar y solo dijo que uno pues yo elegía a zorua el cual ahora sin la madre cuidándolo lo pude mirar y vi que era macho además de

que tenia lila en lugar de rojo entonces le puse Darck Gold y el le gusto el nombre les explicamos un poco mas sobre habilidades y defectos vi a victiny acercándose a D.G pero era solo para conocerlo y ya.

Entonces llegamos a la estación y yo guarde a D.G y nos dijeron que debíamos minimizar nuestros baúles y coger compartimientos también que debíamos permanecer juntos y evitar las rivalidades entre otras normas los maestros eran pocos los que iban pero vino la directora asi no habría tanto conflicto.

Después espere a ver donde iríamos vi que el maestro de pociones nos indico a donde íbamos nosotros es decir mi grupo asi que lo seguimos al bagon especial y nos acomodamos ahí y pregunte si podia sacar a mis amigos ellos asintieron y vi que mis hermanos iban a preguntar pero ellos dijeron que si asi que saque a mi

lechuza canela a mi tricelafica amiga jottho. kanto,Sinho , D.G Y SM y mis hermanos sacaron a los suyos todos se acomodaron junto a nosotros y se quedaron tranquilos yo dije que debía ir al baño y yo pregunte si me los podían cuidar ellos asintieron y fui al baño pero me encontré con un indeseable el comenzó a amenazarme pero no tuve que hacer nada porque apareció un profesor y me cubrieron.

Yo entre al baño ya que tenia ganas al volver que mis amigos estaban alterados por lo que paso asi que vi como mi ex amigo fue enviado a la escuela todavía faltaban unos minutos asi que comencé a recoger a mis amigos y me puse ropa ordinaria.

Ya faltaba solo 3 minutos por lo que fui una vez mas al baño después me sente con mis hermanos y nos pusimos a hablar de que debemos esperar entonces llegamos y vi a tania que era mi amiga pero después de lo que paso ella quedo como mi enemiga pero fue culpa de ella y me pregunto si podia ser su amigo de nuevo pero yo vi sus intenciones era intentar recuperar el ayer.

Pero yo le dije que eso no era posible porque eso quedo en el pasado y que yo apreciaba el intento pero que no iba poder ser además de que ya hubo amenaza y traición y eran dos cosas que yo no toleraba ella se fue al compartimiento y yo volvi con mis hermanos mis animales sintieron mi pesar de recuerdos y lo dejaron ser.

Cuando llegamos al museo en que consistía la actividad en grupos teníamos que elegir una sección del museo e inventar una historia que sea creible para los compañeros eso incluia a que tenia que tener todos los elementos yo llevaría a mi grupo y los demás se tendrían que comer el muerto.

Mi equipo que eran: Mis cuatro amigos de toda la vida, mis hermanos y mi grupo el cual aun no rebelo el nombre mientras los demás se hacían con los de otra casa nosotros pensamos en que sección ir y todos dudamos hasta que recordé y pregunte si querían ir a la sección Griega ellos lo pensaron y

vieron que nadie la quería y además iba ser divertido por los mensajes y cambios de mensajes y podríamos aprender un poco

de información y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo y cuando llegamos leímos un mensaje que decía hay que parar la in humanidad cortando el odio la ira y el dolor o este consumirá y hará que seas infeliz y lleno de sed de injusticia.

Decidimos hacer el trabajo primero y nos dimos cuenta de que habíamos acabado rápido asi que fuimos a entregar y volvimos al ala de griega donde vimos a Mewtwo esperándonos y nos dijo que la profesora sabia de nosotros asi que ellos esperarían el tiempo necesario por nosotros le dije que fuéramos rápido

Bueno aquí os numerare todo lo que paso En Grecia (casa):

Participamos en una guerra que duro 3horas

Fuimos al Inframundo rápidamente gracias a mi primo y nuestro hermano mayor (broma privada) que duramos 2 horas para recoger a Hades y Perséfone para que Zeus ,Poseidón y El mismo dios del infra hicieran las pases

Nos dieron poderes y me dijeron que para mantener el equilibrio tenia que aceptar el pasado

Después de eso vimos a los maestros esperándonos preguntamos cuanto y ellos dijeron que apenas era la hora de comer y descansar que mañana verían la ciudad y partirían a la playa y después el mundo de la alquimia.

En la mañana vimos la ciudad era bonita además de acogedor mientras íbamos con el grupo vi a mi tia Taliha con el tio Draco con las demás mujeres de compras me imagino que los vería luego todos compraron cosas para la playa mi grupo y yo compramos poco y nos juntamos a los demás y fuimos a la playa. Cuando llegamos a la playa encontramos a los semidioses divirtiéndose en fin fue divertido el dia siguiente mi hermana, hermano y yo encontramos un ponhe, un Lugia bebe y un Manhapy yo cogí al lugia

bebe mi hermano cogio a Phone y mi hermana el que quedo los nombramos blue moon ,blue sky, blue wáter los guardamos y continuamos el camino a la ciudad para coger el tren que nos lleva a la ciudad de la alquimia cuando llegamos nos alojamos en una biblioteca gigante el dia siguiente hicimos el recorrido por la ciudad también aprendimos a hacer alquimia como siempre mi grupo y yo teníamos mas trucos y me hice un amigo el cual le hice firmar mi juramento de lealtades y le dije el secreto de mis amigos y el propio y el nos juro no decirlo.

Después llegamos a la otra escuela también hice lo mismo paso en la otra escuela al final llegamos a Hosmeda para descansar 3 dias en los cuales pensé en llevar a D.G a casa con su mama ahora el ya era un zoroak pero era lo mejor al dia siguiente llegamos al cole yo fui a cuadrar un asunto que era hablar con mi ex amigo y le dije como me sentí de la traición que yo soy muy leal pero que tendría que ganar mi lealtad

Cuando lo dije me sentí mejor al menos mas libre después fui al bosque de camino me encontré con mis cuatro amigos mis hermanos y mi grupo al cual llame Meta familia merodeador y me acompañaron a donde viven los zoroaks cuando llegue puse la pokebola en el piso y el salió vi que ellos se acercaron entonces vi que el quería quedarce conmigo asi que al final el mismo me devolvió la pokebola y el se metio de ahí prometi que lo cuidaría volvi dentro.

Para finalizar he de decir que ya estoy mas equilibrado muchas cosas iran a mejor de ahora en adelante además de que todo lo que se hace es para unificar totalmente a la familia.

El viaje entre el espacio, tiempo, mundo distorsión, mundo origen y conocimiento De Dick

DICK: Han pasado mis buenos meses desde la última guerra que pensé que no habría problemas y no tendría la separación de mi cuerpo y alma y podría descansar o eso pensé por la tranquilidad que había. pero esto ¡ ahora estoy un pokemon para el colmo de los males.

Bueno al menos tengo a Matt como ayuda que me explique el funcionamiento de esto ahora entiendo lo que sintió cuando se entero de que le tocaba que quedarse asi pero descubri que las

habilidades de suicune se siente como volar sin alas solo corriendo además la sensación de la naturaleza en sus patas en fin esto no viene al caso.

Mi hermanito pequeño me explico el como funciona lo de ser un pokemon hasta ahora me ha ido bien pero ha

habido días que han sido de muerte ahora he completado la tarea de salvar el mundo pero eso significaba que yo perdería mis habilidades de pokemon.

Matt: Dick y yo hemos hecho un viaje entre mundos ayudando a solucionar problemas ahora Dick no quiere perder las habilidades de Suicune pero el no sabe que Arceus el dios creador le va devolver a su cuerpo con la capacidad de transformarse.

Los Padres: ya han pasado 8 meses y ya extrañamos a nuestro hijo aquel que puede crear vínculos y ayudar a unificar a la familia.

La madre: Mi muchachos cuanto tiempo mas hay que esperar por ustedes para estar completos por favor donde estén tengan cuidado.

Los hermanos excluyendo a Damián: Hermano mio donde estas te extrañamos

Conner : Donde estas te extraño tanto.

Damian: Greyson Te necesito a mi lado porque Todd,Darkre,y fat girl son muy molestas Maguinny esta en su propio mundo junto con Colin y Bastion Helena yCain están en misiones Padre,esta con el rey marino y su madre sus otros hermanos parecen perdidos todo sale de madre vuelve pronto baba super baba los chicos y yo además del restos de seres de esta comunidad te necesitamos.

Alfred: Masters Dick yMatt todos nosotros les estamos pidiendo que volváis pronto para que podáis solucionar unos problemas y poder descansar con todos nosotros.

Dick : oye Matt

Matt: Si Dick?

Dick: Cuanto crees que falte para llegar a casa ?

Matt: No mucho ya además de que luego podre dormir

Dick: ya

Matt: Oye Dick

Dick: Dime Mateo

Matt: como crees que estan en casa?

Dick: Yo creo que estarán añorándonos pero cuanto mas nos falta para llegar a casa

Matt: No mucho solo dos minutos mas.

Dick: ok

Matt: Mira ya llegamos aunque no me gusta la sensación de estar atrapado

Dick: En esto te doy la razón oye y si les jugamos una broma pequeña

Matt: vale

El gran Grupo: ya ha pasado 8 dias y no han vuelto pero no perdemos la esperanza cuando volvimos vimos cosas moviéndose eso nos asusto excepto a los bat a los hermanos de Dick y al dios del mar quienes decidieron abrir los contenedores sin esperarse recibir dos golpes de agua exceptuando los de siempre.

El resto de nosotros no lo podíamos creer desde luego había sonado un esta nos la pagan con pero Dick se transformó no en su forma halfa sino en un pokemon y se puso a correr.

Narrador: Todos excepto Matt que ya sabía que conservaría esa forma con la cual los 2 llegaron a los contenedores

donde estaban los cuerpos entonces decidieron que dejarían pasar la broma para averiguar la historia ellos dos contaron todos los mundos que viajaron y lo que hicieron después de eso Dick salió de la casa y lanzo su poder de vinculación y todos volvieron a estar mas tranquilos.

Resumen de la familia: Aquí nosotros os resumimos todo el final

Ha habido persecuciones entre la familia

Todos celebraron el regreso de los dos miembros perdidos

Poseidón fue regañado por Sally por no haberlos visitado de nuevo

Resumen y reflexión del narrador sobre la evolución de la vida

En la historia de los hermanos hacemos la referencia a la separación de los cuatro hermanos todo lo que vivieron hasta su re encuentro y el echo de que ahora por la clonación ahora son cinco , en la historia de los herederos cuenta desde el paso de su

niñes al matrimonio de uno de sus hermanos adoptivos pasando por una tontería hasta el nacimien to de los sobrinos claro pasando también por la desolación y encontrar a su pareja.

Apartir de la tercera historia comienza a haber mucho mas crecimiento en la familia de dioses y semidioses.

Ahora os pondré la historia del segundo descanso de Dick espero que les guste.

El segundo descanso de Dick

En esta oportunidad veremos al dios el mar llevándose a 11 cachorros sin el resto de su familia.

P: Esta vez iremos a un lugar especial lejos de la familia y apartados de Hades y los demás

TWM: No cres que es exajerado

IKE: Coincido con Terry además que aveces el silencio da una grima de lo lindo

HP: Yo apoyo a los dos

PJ: Oh vamos será divertido

DVF: Si a lo mejor esto nos ayude a entendernos mejor unos a otros y se le da un descanso a nuestro hermano.

DF: …

Dvf: Porque es eso si es por lo que pienso ya déjalo en el pasado

Df: Ok

MWM: Donde iremos

P: Iremos a America a un lugar llamado Metropolis

DGW: Hey no es donde vive Superman yo quiero verlo

DW: tt

DGW: Dami que pasa

Dw: Simplemente me parece idiota el que lo idrolaten o que quieras verlo si me perdonan yo voy a ir a hablar con mis padres y descuida que al hablar con spb le dire que le mandas saludos.

RPHZ: perdona que me ponga de su parte pero tiene razón en esto.

DVF: Que tal si vamos por por el mar mediteraneo hasta Galicia, vemos la zona valenciana que es por abajo pero vamos pasando por varios pueblos.

HKW: Yo coincido con ellos

Los demás con cara de poquer

DGW: Yo creo que mejor buscamos una isla que no este poblada para poder descansar del trauma y poder cambiar.

DVF: No cres que Damian se enojajara por eso

DGW: No lo hara

P: Bien hacer las maletas con todo lo que necesitan y os vengo a buscar mañana

GRUPO: OK.

Al dia siguiente

P: Hoy iremos a una isla privada donde podremos descansar y no habrá contaminación

DGW: Es una isla de Bruce

P:Si y es mejor eso porque nos ayudara a todos además esta cerca del mar y esta bien porque es un ambiente algo mas familiar además de neutral.

PJ: Suena bien

HP: Si eso nos dara mas seguridad

DW: Me gusta la idea pero si alguno de ustedes dice que lo dije astenerse de las consecuencias.

Ike y Ramiro: Eso parece justo

DVF: Cuando partimos

HKL: Podriamos ir de compras antes

DW: TT

P: Nos vamos ya

Grupo: ok

Narrador: Aquí resumo lo que paso

Las chicas fueron encangado de la comida

Matt y Dick se ocuparon de buscar materia primera

Damian es un buen dibujante y supo representar los sueños

Y atraparon algunos nuevos pokemons

P: Vaya esto fue mejor que la primera

DGW: Si fue Divertido

PJ: Creo que fue buena idea traernos a Damian

DW,TWM,MWM,HP,HKW: Callate Perseo

RESTO Del Grupo: jajajajajajajjajajajajjaajaj

EL NUEVO AMANECER

Roulan: Me llamo Roulaniriu pero prefiero Roulan soy el ultimo alíen azul debido a que yo soy inmortal desde nacimiento y para protegerme mi familia me saco del planeta tengo 4 años y he sido enviado a la tierra me han dicho que estaré protegido en ese planeta espero que sea así.

Dick: He estado aquí durante horas esperando a mi pequeño alíen del planeta de la gente azul me entere que fue destruido me puse triste porque yo tenía a un amigo que tenía un hijo que era inmortal pero sentí el último aliento de mi amigo diciéndome que su hijo estaba por llegar a la tierra y que lo cuidara así que subí y vi la bio nave con el niño él estaba asustado pero le prometí que le cuidaría.

Bruce: ya ha pasado 6 horas y mi hijo no viene entonces me preocupe porque todos hemos aprendido que Dick tiene un montón de cualidades y yo las he visto casi todas entonces vi a Conner junto con Damián, Diego, Luce y Guillermo quienes estaban demasiado preocupados por el al igual que yo.

Entonces vimos al cielo y vimos una nave aterrizar ellos se pusieron en guarda pero yo no lo hice porque mi instinto me decía que no debo atacar así que me acerque y vi a mi hijo pero vi también al ser que estaba detrás vi que ellos iban a acercarse pensé que iban a lastimarlo pero al final no fue asi sino que le dieron la bienvenida.

Damián: Después de saludar al nuevo integrante me sentí muy guardián con el de una forma rara como si solo quisiera que estuviera protegido de todo decidí que hablaría con baba porque esto era nuevo para mí.

Alfred: He estado esperando a que vinieran los demás masters para cenar en comunidad pero al mismo tiempo estoy preocupado porque he escuchado la historia de nuestro nuevo integrante que al igual que nosotros es inmortal pero al mismo tiempo es deprimente saber que solo quedas tu y no tienes apoyo de nadie pero el al menos tendrá una oportunidad.

Jackson: Ya era hora que apareciera Dick bird dije y eso parece haber asustado algo y eso puso en alerta a Demon que me amenazo con usar su espada en mis cosas y destruir mi casco de antihéroe esa amenaza era nueva pero entonces le pregunte a bigbird sobre lo que pasa con el demonio desborras entonces nos conto la historia del marciano azul y lo entendí Damian se volvió un guardian total pero yo también hice una promesa y veo que todos nos estamos haciendo que seremos la mejor familia para el.

Ramiro: ya pasaron 5 años desde la llegada de Roul (el nos permitio decirle asi) y el se ha adaptado bastante bien a nuestra vida todos los fantasmas, dioses, semidioses, magos y pokemons lo han aceptado como un miembro mas de la familia

Los equipos de héroes también lo han aceptado además entre todos le ayudaron a crear un nombre de héroe y entre todos le hemos enseñado todo para poder ir a una escuela y protegerse de todo.

Matt: Algo no esta bien lo siento en mi cuerpo algo me dice que avise a los demás porque parece que es mas grande que las guerras que hemos librado mejor que lo haga no me gusta la sensación de temor.

Narrador de Nuevo: Todos están en la mansión wanyer para variar el lugar pero al ver a Ala Nocturna y Black hedgehog quienes soltaron a la vez que tienen un mal presagio pero antes

De poder decir algo aparecieron las moiras y ellas le dijeron todo y ellos pararon la guerra.

Zeus: Ya ha pasado 1 año mas de la vida de nuestro nuevo integrante y el nos ha ayudado

A comprender sobre la variedad de marcianos distintos y ahora hemos decidido crear un nuevo bebe para crear un nuevo comienzo no solo eso sino que todos los hijos del cielo , el infra y el mar tenían mas herederos cosa que me anima un monton porque significa mucha mas vinculación de la familia.

Hades: Por amor a mi reino porque se demoran tanto

Poseidón: Se demoran porque tiene que soportar la sangre de todos mas nuestro icor además de ganar mas personalidades

Hades: Cállate marisco

Poseidón: hazlo tu bola de fuego mutante

Dick: Por favor paren

Los dos dioses: tienes razón lo siento

Damián: TT los dos parecen mas críos que nosotros

Los demás: Coincido

HERFEOS Y HECATE: Perdon por la demora pero nos costo conseguir que el nuevo exoesqueleto tenga un buen equilibrio oigan podrían dejarnos poner un poco mas de nosotros en el.

Los demás echo pero después de que los demás pongamos.

Duo creador:Echo

Zeus: entonces lo haremos como la ultima vez pero esto será diferente

Empiezan los hijos de Bruce exceptuando los cinco hermanos Damián , Conner,Matt y Roul

Seguido por los magos exceptuando a los cinco, después iran los fantasmas de nuevo exceptuando a los nombrados anteriores después iran los héroes exceptuando los 9 despues iran Sally Y Alfred después iran Herfeos y Hecate Luego iran el grupo de nueve después los pokemons y de ultimo nuestro icor.

Estan listos

Respuesta grupal: Si Vamos

1 grupo:Toma nuestra sangre que sea para ti una nueva experanza

2 grupo: Toma nuestra sangre para el conocimiento y adquisición de conocimiento de otro mundo

3 grupo: Toma nuestro ectoplasma para que te de una forma distinta de protegerte a ti y a quienes aprecias

4 grupo: Toma nuestra sangre para saber sobre la defensa personal y mundial

5 grupo: Tener nuestra sangre para tener el conocimiento de la mortalidad los seres humanos y obtener la facilidad de aprender y al mismo tiempo poder

hablar otras lenguas

6 grupo: toma nuestro icor que te de el conocimiento de la magia y al mismo tiempo el conocimiento de un forjador.

7grupo : toma nuestra sangre que sea para ti el conocimiento de las emociones el liderazgo,la lealtad entre otras cosas

8 grupo:Toma nuestra sangre que te permitirá conocer nuestro punto de vista y permitirá transformarte en uno de nosotros.

Ultimo grupo: Vamos pequeño es hora que vengas al mundo y seas parte de todos los que estamos aquí y seas feliz.

La historia de un viaje de reconocimiento familiar de Jaime

Fragmento de la historia anterior

Jackson: Ya era hora que apareciera Dick bird dije y eso parece haber asustado algo y eso puso en alerta a Demon que me amenazo con usar su espada en mis cosas y destruir mi casco de antihéroe esa amenaza era nueva pero entonces le pregunte a bigbird sobre lo que pasa con el demonio desborras entonces nos conto la historia del marciano azul y lo entendí Damian se volvió un guardian total pero yo también hice una promesa y veo que todos nos estamos haciendo que seremos la mejor familia para el.

Ramiro: ya pasaron 5 años desde la llegada de Roul (el nos permitio decirle asi) y el se ha adaptado bastante bien a nuestra vida todos los fantasmas, dioses, semidioses, magos y pokemons lo han aceptado como un miembro mas de la familia

Los equipos de héroes también lo han aceptado además entre todos le ayudaron a crear un nombre de héroe y entre todos le hemos enseñado todo para poder ir a una escuela y protegerse de todo.

Matt: Algo no esta bien lo siento en mi cuerpo algo me dice que avise a los demás porque parece que es mas grande que las guerras que hemos librado mejor que lo haga no me gusta la sensación de temor.

Narrador de Nuevo: Todos están en la mansión wanyer para variar el lugar pero al ver a Ala Nocturna y Black hedgehog quienes soltaron a la vez que tienen un mal presagio pero antes

De poder decir algo aparecieron las moiras y ellas le dijeron todo y ellos pararon la guerra.

Zeus: Ya ha pasado 1 año mas de la vida de nuestro nuevo integrante y el nos ha ayudado

A comprender sobre la variedad de marcianos distintos y ahora hemos decidido crear un nuevo bebe para crear un nuevo comienzo no solo eso sino que todos los hijos del cielo , el infra y el mar tenían mas herederos cosa que me anima un monton porque significa mucha mas vinculación de la familia.

Hades: Por amor a mi reino porque se demoran tanto

Poseidón: Se demoran porque tiene que soportar la sangre de todos mas nuestro icor además de ganar mas personalidades

Hades: Cállate marisco

Poseidón: hazlo tu bola de fuego mutante

Dick: Por favor paren

Los dos dioses: tienes razón lo siento

Damián: TT los dos parecen mas críos que nosotros

Los demás: Coincido

HERFEOS Y HECATE: Perdón por la demora pero nos costo conseguir que el nuevo exoesqueleto tenga un buen equilibrio oigan podrían dejarnos poner un poco mas de nosotros en el.

Los demás echo pero después de que los demás pongamos.

Duo creador:Echo

Zeus: entonces lo haremos como la ultima vez pero esto será diferente

Empiezan los hijos de Bruce exceptuando los cinco hermanos Damián , Conner,Matt y Roul

Seguido por los magos exceptuando a los cinco, después iran los fantasmas de nuevo exceptuando a los nombrados anteriores después iran los héroes exceptuando los 9 despues iran Sally Y Alfred después iran Herfeos y Hecate Luego iran el grupo de nueve después los pokemons y de ultimo nuestro icor.

Estan listos

Respuesta grupal: Si Vamos

1 grupo:Toma nuestra sangre que sea para ti una nueva experanza

2 grupo: Toma nuestra sangre para el conocimiento y adquisición de conocimiento de otro mundo

3 grupo: Toma nuestro ectoplasma para que te de una forma distinta de protegerte a ti y a quienes aprecias

4 grupo: Toma nuestra sangre para saber sobre la defensa personal y mundial

5 grupo: Tener nuestra sangre para tener el conocimiento de la mortalidad los seres humanos y obtener la facilidad de aprender y al mismo tiempo poder

hablar otras lenguas

6 grupo: toma nuestro icor que te de el conocimiento de la magia y al mismo tiempo el conocimiento de un forjador.

7grupo : toma nuestra sangre que sea para ti el conocimiento de las emociones el liderazgo,la lealtad entre otras cosas

8 grupo:Toma nuestra sangre que te permitirá conocer nuestro punto de vista y permitirá transformarte en uno de nosotros.

Ultimo grupo: Vamos pequeño es hora que vengas al mundo y seas parte de todos los que estamos aquí y seas feliz.

Punto de vista de Jaime antes de descubrir que es

Jaime: Me llamo Jaime francisco tomas hímenes en realidad no es mi apellido real yo he sido adoptado y no me tratan muy bien que se diga la única cosa buena a mi parecer es que voy a vivir en otro lugar y no volveré aquí ese mensaje me lo dejo el director. Asi que yo hice mi maleta dentro de la cual puse el material excepto la varita, ropa ,

mis juguetes y comida para mi pokemons a los cuales llame Duan y Zat ellos son mi únicos amigos bueno aparte de mi nueva lechuza clemencia hace poco porque mi hermanastro y yo iríamos a la escuela de magia y hechicería

Howards. El día siguiente me levante primero, me bañe y arregle para estar listo para subir al expreso que nos llevaría al colegio mientras me arreglaba me vi al espejo y vi que tenia unos ojos bonitos un buen físico a pesa de todo lo que pase y que tenia un brillo tenue. Cuando acabe de arreglarme y darle de comer a mi pokemon use el hechizo de baúl locomotor para bajar y dejarlo con lo demás.

La única cosa que realmente le agradezco es que se hacer todos los hechizos nada mas porque me han hecho sufrir mucho después de que todo estuvo listo fuimos al vehiculo para llegar a la estación. cuando llegamos mi padrastro me dio una carta de libertad que fue hecha por el director y firmada por el ministro de magia entonces me

explico algo regañadientes que por ley si algo les pasa a ellos el heredero es el hijo de sangre pero en este caso eran los dos por algún raro motivo que no es especifiico y en todo caso también que yo era menos restringido y mas cosas que dice en el texto además de que me toca evitar que se meta en lios pero después era libre para ir

donde quiera pero condición de ir una vez al año. Regrese y vi que ella le estaba abrazando y me puse celoso en fin que remedio me subi y espere a que el principito se fuera dentro entonces el vio que yo no lo seguí el me lanzo un

golpe pero lo evite y lo sujete para evitar caídas entonces decidi que era mejor que fuéramos juntos por ahora entonces hable con el y lo entendio una vez allí yo iba a ser libre pero recordó que el era mi hermanastro pero

perdería mi protección si me molestaba entonces el comenzaba a irritarme con sus nuevos amigos pero fui paciente hasta que llegamos mi hermano (puede que estuviera adoptado pero era mi hermano para bien o para mal ) se

presentó a un niño que era mas delgado pero aun asi era lindo y podia ver como que era como yo en la forma de vivir pero vi algo mas en el entonces escuche lo que le dijo a Milan y eso irio a su ego mas que mis palabras luego todos subimos al barco y yo hable con el niño el me dijo su nombre (RAFAELO) y yo el mio y me pregunto sobre el y yo le conte todo y el a mi y nos volvimos amigos.

Cuando llegamos nos estaba esperando una mujer con una túnica larga ella debía ser una profesora de este lugar ella nos guio por unas escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta rara ella nos explicó que iríamos uno a uno y si salía un fantasma es porque se había echo algo mal o para prevenir algo.

Fuimos pasando de uno en uno pero cuando le toco a Rafa se puso nervioso pero el paso en limpio luego nos tocó a Milan y a mí y los dos pasamos sin lio después nos formamos y entramos a un comedor era bonito y grande entonces sentimos la presencia de fantasmas y mas cosas luego toco la selección y yo en mi mente quería mi libertad ya.

Entonces vi que los maestros nos separaron a dos y nos dijeron que los siguiéramos eso nos sorprendió a los dos y ellos nos pusieron en una habitación aparte donde veriamos a los otros y comeríamos cuando acabaron dieron la orden de comer que el ahora volvia y a ellos luego se giro y el nos vio a nosotros 2 y nos dijo que nosotros no

pasaríamos por el sombrero seleccionador porque nosotros iríamos a otro grupo donde nos entrenaríamos para otra cosa eso me asusto un poco entonces ellos nos pusieron en una habitación y nos dieron el horario de clase ese horario era corto.

Y nos dijeron que éramos 3 personas la que no pasamos por el sombrero solo que teníamos que esperar entonces vimos una niña que al parecer tenia un poder especial ella también le dieron el horario y nos pusieron la comida. Nos dijeron que nosotros escucharemos el resto del discurso comiendo y luego iríamos a dormir en las camas que

estaban en una esquina que luego veríamos asi que nos sentamos a comer mientras el director estaba dando la catedra acabamos de comer cuando dio la orden de salir a la casa común para descansar entonces los profesores aparecieron de nuevo y vimos que estaban yendo a sus alcobas la profesora Mireya nos guio a la que seria nuestra sala común y al entrar vimos un sofá largo dos sofacitos en los lados tres puertas eso fue raro pero útil después de

eso decidimos ver cual era de cual y el orden era la mia hacia la derecha la de Rafa hacia la izquierda y la de Diana (los dos le preguntamos el nombre en el centro .

Entre en la habitación y les di de comer a mis animales espere a que acabaran para poder descansar esta noche. Después de que acabaron guarde las cosas me arregle y me metí en mi cama para descansar pero esa noche sentí un poco de cariño cosa que no sentí en donde mi familia adoptiva.

En la mañana me levante a la hora de ayer eso se volvió una costumbre de que me levanto temprano me decido a comenzar a bañarme y vestirme con todo el uniforme y mientras lo hago que mis tres amigos animales coman. Ayer deje mi maleta lista hoy coloque mi varita en la túnica puse a mis pokemons (zat)y Duan en sus pokebolas y Sali a la sala la cual comparto con mis dos compañeros. Cuando lo hice vi que había un fuego prendido eso no me

sorprendió ya que yo sabia de los elfos domésticos asi que me acerque a el y coji un poco de fuego como si fuera una parte de mi. Entonces paro porque siento una presencia pero no era violenta sino curiosa y vi

Que era Diana pero se veía tranquila como si hubiera esperado a que me expusiera pero no para delatarme sino para cuidarme eso me sorprendio pero vi que ella se me acerco volando eso me sorprendió ella me pregunto si sabia griego antiguo yo lo pensé porque no supe que decir entonces solo asentí ya que al final lo hablo consiente e inconscientemente ella me pregunto si sabia de dioses griegos . yo negue con la cabeza. Pero ella parecía entender

el porque de mi ignorancia entonces ella me conto unas historias que me resultaron interesantes pero al mismo tiempo útiles porque eso explicaría un poco lo que se hacer cuando acabo yo le pregunte porque sabia tanto y ella

me dijo que tenia sangre de una tribu amazónica pero al mismo tiempo legendaria además de que era inmortal, mágica era como un fénix y además era como un radar de criaturas legendarias y que gracias a eso había

mantenido bajo perfil. y que ella notaba que yo era algo legendario eso me llamo la atención y le pregunte porque pero ella me dijo que por ahora no podia decir nada mas que lo sabría luego.

Entonces nuestro tercer compañero salió pero el también volaba sin alas entonces me explico que él hace poco descubrió que era hijo de mago completo con un ángel completo pero lo dijo bajito eso fue raro de oir entonces el

me explico que el era un ser completo debido a que su madre era una bruja que sabía todos los hechizos,pociones,maldiciones y era bonita y mi padre era un ángel completo que era leal al cielo también era bonito con alas vari color supongo que sabes las reglas de eso Diana el pregunto y ella asintió y me explico que

normalmente los ángeles tienen prohibido estar con un humano sin embargo hay excepciones .

Entones me las dijo y me las aprendí de memoria y me sentí como en familia con ellos además de que hoy íbamos a aprender nuevas cosas o bueno no tan nuevas durante esas semanas fuimos a las clases señaladas luego a la

biblioteca para obtener nuevos libros de paso saque a Milan de algunos problemas después todo aun soy su hermanastro.

Ellos me preguntaron el porqué le saque de algunos problemas entonces les conté la historia y ellos lo entendieron así que continuamos con nuestras tareas ya había pasado un mes desde que empecé y me ha ido bien ese día nos

hicieron examen el cual nos fue bien y salimos primero y salimos al bosque donde yo me hice amigo de una serpiente tricefalia a la cual llame minus,magnu y milo ella me esperaba en un árbol caído mis amigos vieron a la serpiente mas no les asusto entonces jugamos un rato hasta que llegó la hora de ir al castillo pero vi que ella

quería ir conmigo asi que acepte y la enrosque a mi cintura y entramos al palacio al dia siguiente iríamos a Hosmede todos pero el director dijo que estarían allí los que nos esperaban

Eso nos sorprendio entonces el director me dio una carta con información pero me dijo que no la leyera Hasta que estuviera en hosmeda porque esto puede cambiar el mundo que conocía y para mejor.

Hice caso y fuimos a las habitaciones para descansar y esperar a ver que nos depara el futuro.

Narrador: Mientras eso ocurre los dioses, semidioses , magos, fantasmas ,guardianes de fosas lázaro han estado buscando a su cachorro perdido sin embargo se animaron al saber que lo tendrían de vuelta donde le darían el cariño que el no sentía y donde tendría una gran familia.

DGW: Estoy feliz pronto recuperaremos a nuestro pequeño

DW: Si pero él no sabrá sobre nosotros así que será difícil

DF: Oye Damián como se puede saber eso con solo mirarlo si eso no es posible

DVF: Coincido con Damián porque todo es una transición

D: No crees que deberíamos ayudarle a ser su transición más fácil para todos

DTW: Eso sería lo más factible para todos

Narrador de nuevo: después de que todo estuvo listo comenzaron la preparación para recuperar a su pequeño junto con el hijo del cielo el cual era un ángel completo y ella una bruja completa en la cual ellos estaban listos para recuperar a su pequeño.

Jaime: Hoy todos estábamos felices porque nos fuimos a Hosmeda pero mis amigos y yo empacamos todas nuestras cosas nosotros llevamos todas nuestras cosas Hoy todos estábamos felices porque nos fuimos a

Hosmeda pero mis amigos y yo empacamos todas nuestras cosas nosotros llevamos todas nuestras cosas y las encogimos para que nadie lo notara nosotros.

Una vez todo estuvo listo me puse meditativo mi amiga rupestre salió un momento pero luego se ocultó de nuevo y yo vi a la ventana y vi el reflejo del director quien me dijo que le siguiera fuera él me dijo que no faltaba mucho para

llegar pero quería que leyera la carta ahora porque luego no habría tiempo y que fuera feliz junto con ellos. Eso me dejo pensativo pero dejare este pensamiento para luego me puse a leer la carta y en ella estaba toda la

explicación del porque paso eso la carta decía lo siguiente:

 _Hola pequeño Jaime_

 _En esta carta te voy a contar sobre tu existencia se que es raro_

 _Para ti el echo de ser adoptado por alguien que no te daba el calor de una familia y se que para ti a sido un tormento pero esto nos permitió aprender a protegerte sin embargo voy a decir que pronto encontraras el lugar al que perteneces realmente es decir con tu verdadera familia la cual seguramente te extraña y quiere que su tesoro más valioso vuelva a casa en realidad no se quién fue el quien te separo pero estoy seguro que ellos te quieren a su lado y al mismo tiempo quieren a tus dos amigos para estar juntos antes que lo preguntes cuál es tu naturaleza creo que eres hijo }_

 _de los dioses por eso yo quiero que vuelvas con ellos y eso significa que no debes pasar por el sombrero seleccionador espero que seas feliz_

 _El director_

Esta carta me deja pensativo pero salgo de ello y guardo la carta y me preparo para bajar despierto a Rafa y Diana

les dije que casi llegamos y que teníamos que prepararnos ellos me hicieron caso justo a tiempo asi que cuando llegamos nos fuimos a ver el pueblo luego como punto de reunión tuvimos que ir a un bar llamado tres escobas y de

ahí nos llevarían a dar un paseo mas largo sin embargo nosotros fuimos a la tienda de bromas luego fuimos a la de dulces conseguimos muchos dulces desde luego he estado un poco niñera de Milan porque se metió en un buen lio después lo arrastre a un callejón y le dije una parte de la historia y le pedí que buscar el tres escobas pero resulta

que ya habíamos llegado en fin solo quedaba encontrar al Director para averiguar que viene después vimos que el parecía esperarnos con 3 botellas raras y el nos dijo lo que era y que las probáramos que no pasaría nada eso no

era lo que me decía mi instinto pero tenia curiosidad por esa bebida asi que nos acercamos las cogimos y bebimos un poco tenia un sabor suave era mantequilla los tres vimos al director con cara de sorpresa por esto en fin hablamos con el y terminamos la bebida el director nos dijo que nos sujetaríamos a el vi que ellos lo hicieron sin

duda pero yo si dude un poco le mande una mirada mas y me agarre y nos transportamos a otro lugar.

Terry: Estaba en el bosque cerca de la casa de los gritos junto a Roul,Matt , Laura, Luce y Danny para buscar a los otros tres y irme a casa la tarea es fácil porque este grupo son críos sirve para que ganen confianza y conocimiento de otras formas de vida ellos se estaban estresando pero todos queríamos de regreso donde le podríamos dar felicidad.

Danny: La espera se volvió aburrida pero si quería a nuestro muchacho con nosotros la pasaríamos.

Roul: Estoy feliz porque ya falta poco para ver a nuestro pequeño esa figurita que creamos entre varios.

LAS CHICAS: Nosotras queremos tenerle ya para poder explicarle todo y ayudarle a descubrirse a si mismo para que vea lo especial que es.

Matt: Ellos me preguntaron si podía sentir algún cambio en el aire yo olí algo como dulzón también sentí el aroma de

la tierra con un matiz de fruta luego un olor a perfección con un equilibrio de flores blancas combinado con vainilla

eterna y el ultimo nosotros sabíamos que el tendría un aroma sutil pero yo lo podía oler era el icor de los dioses

junto con el olor de los pokemons mas el olor de polvito mágico y pude oler su aura era un aura de luz entonces me voltee y les dije que son ellos y se están acercando.

Diana: El director nos estaba guiando a una sección de bosque en la cual estaba cerca de la casa de los gritos y cuando llegamos vimos un grupo ahí parecía que nos esperaban además que no parecía que nos fueran a atacar

pero eso era engañoso.

Rafa: El director se paro frente a ellos y comenzó a hablar y los otros se quedaron en distancia como evaluando que

no hubiera mentiras cuando acabaron nosotros ya entablamos amistad con ellos y el director nos despidió y

nosotros le seguimos a un taxi raro que nos llevaría a lo que ellos llamaron un campamento pero eso es raro

porque yo no soy un semidios pero bueno todo se vera.

Jaime: Mientras ellos hablaban yo estuve meditando un poco sobre la sensación de familiaridad con ellos entonces

saque mi diario de dibujos solo por meditar un poco nada mas entonces abri la primera hoja en la cual estaba las

imágenes de símbolos entonces sentí una voz que me dijo pon eso contra mi entonces lo vi y era el zoroak o bueno

solo en apariencia entonces hice eso y vi un registro de el eso me hizo darme cuenta de algo asi que le pregunte y

eso hizo parar las convocaciones y escuchar la respuesta y el le lanzo una contra pregunta y era tienes un trozo de

metal al lado de tu varita y la verdad era que si pero no entendí a que vino eso entonces me pidió que la moldeara

en frio eso era nuevo para mis amigos pero para mi no.

Luisa: Golpee a Matt en la cabeza por esa idea tan mala pero vimos que el saco el metal y vimos que él no sabía que moldear entonces escuche a Matt decirle que moldee a alguien que le venga a la cabeza eso me gusto porque nos haría ver si alguien le quedo grabado entonces vimos que el metal adquirió una forma de un dios con un

tridente en lugar de un rayo o un martillo pero luego aparecieron mas figuritas al lado de el entonces lo entendí le dije a Danny que el tiene el recuerdo del mar eso confundió a los tres mas los otros lo entendieron y lo explicaron

de una forma suave pero el se puso tenso y yo le calme diciéndole que lo vería luego cuando llegáramos al campamento .

Luce: Ya habíamos llegado a los límites del campamento y vimos que Jaime estaba temblando entonces le pregunte porque tiembla y el dice que tiene miedo porque no sabe cómo encaja el aquí además de que sentía un aura

distinta pero que de alguna forma medio lo tranquiliza entonces le explique que es normal las dos cosas pero iria por orden la primera parte es que aquí todos formamos un todo y el encaja como parte de algo grande y lo

segundo era el poder de un don de dominio que sirve como una unión , el me vio con ojos agradecidos y luego nos

juntamos a los otros para ir al encuentro y vinculación familiar.

Dick: Estaba sentado en sobre un árbol de abelu grande meditando porque no podía seguir en esta tristeza

necesitaba encontrar aquello que hacía que todo tuviera un equilibrio y poder centrarme en más en mi deber de gobernante entonces sentí una presencia nueva pero al mismo tiempo familiar era mi pequeño ya se es de todos

pero más mío porque yo he sido su guardián

Y además yo lo busque mas lejos que los demás y cuando lo sentí acercarse yo rete a los demás y me permití un

poco de intimar con el.

Danny: Cuando llegamos a la entrada vi que Jaime tenia una pregunta asi que les dije a los otros si por favor

podían adelantarse y ahora los alcanzamos ellos asintieron y fueron adelante y yo mande un aviso a Dani, Percy, Harry, Dami, a dos papás a mami a Alf, y mis otros compinches menos a Dick porque el era capas de sentirlo

después le conté la historia general y le dije de que Dick era su protector pero que el y sus amigos iban a ser

felices.

Jaime: Cuando llegamos a lo que decía campamento mestizo sentí que había dos campos uno que parecía protector

y el otro parecía echo de emociones en este momento sentí como una atmosfera de tristeza y poca luz yo conozco

este sentimiento era lo que sentía antes en casa de mi familia adoptiva pero es diferente ahora a cambiado la

atmosfera se haba apaciguado entonces recuerdo que Danny que su hermano era mi guardián entonces mi mente ha venido un recuerdo de la voz era como grave pero al mismo tiempo algo suave y creo que me hablo en otra

lengua además de arrullarme y creo que tenia los ojos azules mas bonitos que había visto además de la

comodidad.

Narrador de nuevo: El tuvo el encuentro con la diosa de los animales y le presento a sus amigos Zat que era un

Eon, Duan que era un Arceus, Clemencia su lechuza y su amiga tricefalia Atila, Aidioria, Andrés después se encontró

con la diosa de la magia y le removió el glamour y el vio que era más bonito de lo que pensó después se encontró

con los dioses de las bromas,el de la guerra ,el amor, la sabiduría, el dios creador todos haciéndome sentir en casa lo mismo paso con los semidioses entonces se volvió y vio a sus amigos que estaban hablando con otras personas

iguales a Danny y ellos me contestaron que era el trio de hermanos los cuales se presentaron como Percy, Harry y

Dani pero el recordó que ella era un clon mas no le dio importancia porque era su propia persona entonces se sintió

raro por el aura cargada eso era sinónimo de guerra

Aquí os numero lo que paso antes de la forma que Jaime

Aparecieron las Moiras

Comenzó una Guerra sanguinaria

Ganaron dichosa guerra

Todos pusieron a los tres al dia

Les enseñan sobre sus verdaderas herencias y a como quitar y poner el glamour

Las Moiras le dejan un aviso de que tiene dos visitas que hacer

Les dicen que los verán pronto

Ellos vuelven a la escuela.

Jaime: ya ha pasado 3 años desde que descubrí lo que soy y no molestarme ahora vivo por el mundo mágico con

mis dos amigos y mis animales digamos que ahora estoy en paz con mi familia adoptiva además de que tuve las

aguas mansas de momento sigo siendo niñera pero ya no me molesta porque también me he vengado ya y estoy

feliz de ser lo que soy.

La celebración especial De Jaime

Fragmento anterior

Luisa: Golpee a Matt en la cabeza por esa idea tan mala pero vimos que el saco el metal y vimos que él no sabía que moldear entonces escuche a Matt decirle que moldee a alguien que le venga a la cabeza eso me gusto porque

nos haría ver si alguien le quedo grabado entonces vimos que el metal adquirió una forma de un dios con un tridente en lugar de un rayo o un martillo pero luego aparecieron mas figuritas al lado de el entonces lo entendí le dije a Danny que el tiene el recuerdo del mar eso confundió a los tres mas los otros lo entendieron y lo explicaron de una forma suave pero el se puso tenso y yo le calme diciéndole que lo vería luego cuando llegáramos al campamento .

Luce: Ya habíamos llegado a los límites del campamento y vimos que Jaime estaba temblando entonces le pregunte porque tiembla y el dice que tiene miedo porque no sabe cómo encaja el aquí además de que sentía un aura

distinta pero que de alguna forma medio lo tranquiliza entonces le explique que es normal las dos cosas pero iria por orden la primera parte es que aquí todos formamos un todo y el encaja como parte de algo grande y lo

segundo era el poder de un don de dominio que sirve como una unión , el me vio con ojos agradecidos y luego nos juntamos a los otros para ir al encuentro y vinculación familiar.

Dick: Estaba sentado en sobre un árbol de abelu grande meditando porque no podía seguir en esta tristeza

necesitaba encontrar aquello que hacía que todo tuviera un equilibrio y poder centrarme en más en mi deber de gobernante entonces sentí una presencia nueva pero al mismo tiempo familiar era mi pequeño ya se es de todos

pero más mío porque yo he sido su guardián

Y además yo lo busque mas lejos que los demás y cuando lo sentí acercarse yo rete a los demás y me permití un poco de intimar con el.

Danny: Cuando llegamos a la entrada vi que Jaime tenia una pregunta asi que les dije a los otros si por favor podían adelantarse y ahora los alcanzamos ellos asintieron y fueron adelante y yo mande un aviso a Dani, Percy,

Harry, Dami, a dos papás a mami a Alf, y mis otros compinches menos a Dick porque el era capas de sentirlo

después le conté la historia general y le dije de que Dick era su protector pero que el y sus amigos iban a ser felices.

Jaime: Cuando llegamos a lo que decía campamento mestizo sentí que había dos campos uno que parecía protector

y el otro parecía echo de emociones en este momento sentí como una atmosfera de tristeza y poca luz yo conozco este sentimiento era lo que sentía antes en casa de mi familia adoptiva pero es diferente ahora a cambiado la

atmosfera se haba apaciguado entonces recuerdo que Danny que su hermano era mi guardián entonces mi mente

ha venido un recuerdo de la voz era como grave pero al mismo tiempo algo suave y creo que me hablo en otra lengua además de arrullarme y creo que tenia los ojos azules mas bonitos que había visto además de la

comodidad.

Narrador de nuevo: El tuvo el encuentro con la diosa de los animales y le presento a sus amigos Zat que era un

Eon, Duan que era un Arceus, Clemencia su lechuza y su amiga tricefalia Atila, Aidioria, Andrés después se encontró con la diosa de la magia y le removió el glamour y el vio que era más bonito de lo que pensó después se encontró

con los dioses de las bromas,el de la guerra ,el amor, la sabiduría, el dios creador todos haciéndome sentir en casa lo mismo paso con los semidioses entonces se volvió y vio a sus amigos que estaban hablando con otras personas

iguales a Danny y ellos me contestaron que era el trio de hermanos los cuales se presentaron como Percy, Harry y Dani pero el recordó que ella era un clon mas no le dio importancia porque era su propia persona entonces se sintió raro por el aura cargada eso era sinónimo de guerra

Aquí os numero lo que paso antes de la forma que Jaime

Aparecieron las Moiras

Comenzó una Guerra sanguinaria

Ganaron dichosa guerra

Todos pusieron a los tres al dia

Les enseñan sobre sus verdaderas herencias y a como quitar y poner el glamour

Las Moiras le dejan un aviso de que tiene dos visitas que hacer

Les dicen que los verán pronto

Ellos vuelven a la escuela.

Jaime: ya ha pasado 3 años desde que descubrí lo que soy y no molestarme ahora vivo por el mundo mágico con mis dos amigos y mis animales digamos que ahora estoy en paz con mi familia adoptiva además de que tuve las

aguas mansas de momento sigo siendo niñera pero ya no me molesta porque también me he vengado ya y estoy feliz de ser lo que soy.

Jaime: Ya han pasado 5 años desde que descubrí que soy ahora estoy en una visita a mi familia adoptiva no porque quisiera hacerlo realmente sino porque fue parte de un acuerdo para ser libre mis amigos y yo hemos creado un nuevo vinculo irrompible debido a que descubrimos que no queríamos que nada le pasara al otro y somos demasiado leales unos a otros asi que somos uno.

Milan: que haces aquí este no es tu hogar le pregunte en mi mente ya que el tiene alguna rareza mítica y yo quiero

mantener mi reputación y el solo me explico todo mentalmente hablando después de eso dijo que solo estaría dos días para esperarme para recibir la carta e ir al colegio era cierto eso además que yo ya hice mi maleta pero tenía que irme a despedir de mi novia

Ella es un ángel completo ella me dijo que fuera al pequeño bosque cerca de la casa que fue donde nos conocimos espero que mi hermano que es algo de una gran magnitud (antes que me pregunten fue que ella me lo dijo) no se burle.

Jaime: Ya estamos en la escuela después de algunas cosas y estaba pensando en algo y era que pronto seria mi cumpleaños y me dijeron que ese dia iban a hacer dos cosas uno era una ceremonia de tributo que esa no me

suena divertida después me harán una fiesta pero ahí pasa algo también vi a Milan que me está Dando esa mirada de quiero una explicación y le pedí que me siguiera el lo hizo y vio que estaba en otra sala común pero al mismo tiempo diferente al entrar vimos al director que venía a darme la orden de esperar hasta después de comer yo

asentí y le hable de poco a Milan el veía que yo no mentí en ningún momento pero le faltaba información entonces

vieron un grupo de primero el cual veía que iba a ver un niño que no pasaría por el sombrero entonces significaba algo nuevo y tenía razón porque en nuestro grupo 3 nuevas personas que venir con nosotros y por lo que pude ver

eran dos niños y una niña entonces nos presentamos y e incluso nos dijeron como se llaman Gerard, Geraldo y

Gloria entonces comenzamos a comer como la última vez después le mostré la sala común y les gusto luego les

mostramos las habitaciones y vimos que habían 3 más ,entonces nos sentamos y ahí descubrí porqué eran

diferentes uno era un semi dios el otro un meta y la última era una semi demonio además de ser empática era

especial le pregunte por curiosidad quien era su padre y me dijo que era un tema algo complejo entonces le pedí que me siguiera y ella lo hizo llegamos a la zona de Slifering y ella me miro raro y le pedi que me esperara aquí y vi que Milan me esperaba en su puerta le indique que me siguiera y asi lo hizo el le sorprendió que yo estaba

acompañado le dije que no con la mente y les dije que viniera de regreso entonces ella me pregunto porque con el y le dije que el era mi hermano adoptivo además que el pertenece al secreto ambos se sorprendieron de que dije pero antes de preguntar vimos al director junto con el grupo de maestros que llevaban los exámenes para Milan

pero vi que estaban los profesores y el director significa que iban a darnos mucho tiempo libre después de esta noche.

Rafaelo: Esa noche fue de locos porque nosotros estábamos en la habitación cuando vimos al director y los profesores quienes nos dijeron que nosotros estaríamos viajando mañana por la tarde a Hosmeda y en la noche a Grecia e iríamos con Milan y yo vi que ellos estaban viniendo vi que Milan le habían dado los exámenes y se puso a

hacerlos mientras yo pregunte si sabia algo y el negó. Y le crei porque sentí con el vinculo que me decía toda la verdad además que tenia aquella mirada que de que algo raro va a pasar.

Diana: El dia siguiente vimos un carruaje que tenían nuestras cosas y además tenia un color diferente el director dijo que Jaime, se fue con Milan y gloria a solucionar unas cosas pero que les encontraríamos en Hosmede entonces yo le pregunte que pasaba y el me conto que se trataba de una maldición que no quería que se transmitiera que

nos iba a extrañar pero era lo mejor entonces vi que los 3 chicos se subieron techo y me dijeron que también se puede subir por adentro agradecí y subi para ir a la ciudad.

Milan: Al llegar vi a mis padres en el suelo iba a acercarme para ver lo que pasaba pero mi hermanastro me dijo que están muertos pero que dejaron todo fuera para que nos fueramos incluso las varitas yo cogi la de mi madre y Jaime la de mi padre decidi salir a ver el bosque y me sorprendi de ver a mi novia me pregunto como estaba y le

conte poco decidi que quería que mi hermano la viera asi que le dije que me siguiera entonces al entrar vi al duo y les hice saber de mi regreso pero el señorin dijo que el ya me había sentido y sabe que no venia solo ella temblo por el tono que mi hermano uso la asusto sin embargo yo no lo hice porque era tono broma vi que ella se oculto

pero mi hermano parecía haber cambiado porque ahora brillaba sin embargo el parece atenuar el brillo y se presento y le pidió disculpas pero lo hizo con un tono suave y vi que ella le hizo una alabanza mas el le pidio que no

lo hiciera que quería ser un amigo el no iba a tratarla como lo hacen los otros el era especial y vimos como el parecía regresar a ser como el era sin el brillo extraño entonces el nos dijo que nos fueramos a hosmede para después ir

a Grecia y enterarme de la historia y cual va ser mi lugar en el mundo.

Narrador: Ellos llegan a Hosmede unas horas antes que los demás piden algo de comer y el le explica a su pequeño

sequito lo que ha pasado y lo que Jaime cree que pasara y que no lo hara llegaron los del grupo faltante y entraron dentro del carruaje donde todos descansarían hasta llegar a su destino donde realizaron varias ceremonias y fueron a descansar.

DGWP: Jaime estas bien

JFTHPZH: Si te soy realista no debido al giro de 180 grados que ha pasado para mi hermanastro para mi bien pero el.

Diana Andrea Amazon: Yo quiero saber algo

JFTH los NIH: Aquí diras

D.A.A: Como es que tu hermanastro tiene una novia que es parte de este mundo .

JFTH PZH : Hay cosas que creo que es mejor no saber la verdad al menos a nivel emocional.

D.A.A:Esta bien solo era por saber pero creo que es mejor asi

TMW: Hey chicos se me ha enviado porque los otros 3 grandes os requiere.

TRIO: OK ahora te seguimos.

Narrador: Aquí os numero el final:

Mataron al creador del virus

Se erradico de forma permanente

Se hizo un funeral para los que calleron en esa enfermedad

Se hicieron varios rituales de protección y immortalizacion

Y forjaron un nuevo vinculo a la familia.

Los diarios de Dick

Ahora sin nada más que decir que comience la historia.

Narrador: Aquí solo hay un poco de conversación entre los dos antiguos robins que tontean un poco antes que Dick comience a escribir en el diario toda su vida hasta la actualidad debido a que

estaban de vacaciones de todo.

JPTW: Hey Big Bird que haces

DGPW: Hey Litterwing ahora me iba a poner a escribir mi diario debido a que ustedes me lo destruyeron y además de que sepan lo que pasaba por mi mente.

JPTW: OK hasta luego Big bird

DGPW: OK cuídate Litter wing

JPTW: Lo que sea

Narrador de nuevo: Después de la conversación advierte a su familia que el iba a estar en su habitación que al no ser que pase algo grave o sea para comer que había preguntado desde antes si podía comer en la habitación y le dijeron que si no le molestaran y luego se fue.

Dick: Hola mi querido diario Me llamo Richard Jhon Perseo Greyson wayne

Aquí voy a comenzar mi historia: La primera parte de vida que yo recuerdo es que vivi en el circo de Harley hasta los 4 y medio pero esta vida me dio un giro

grande porque el 16 de noviembre todo se volvió oscuro y tétrico. Estaba por primera vez y sentí con demasiada antelación el presagio de que iba a perder

todo intente evitarlo pero mis padres , no me hicieron caso porque estaban mas centrados en la práctica del espectáculo que de la seguridad y me habían

reñido antes del gran acto por expiar accidentalmente, por intentar ser un guardián pero eso cambio y me hacía sentir solo por un tiempo yo quería continuar con el circo pero bajo las reglas de esa horrible ciudad como no tenía más familia me tendría que quedar en alguna casa de acogida o en una prisión cosa que

no es justa para mí ya que yo no era más que un testigo con el que nadie cuenta y me iba quedando solo pero no fue así ese mismo día visualice al señor wayne y vi que el llevaba unos papeles que no había visto nunca entonces vi que los dos hombres se acercaron a mi y me dijeron que el señor Wayne seria mi

tutor legal que me protegería hasta que fuera mayor eso si solo si yo quería no dije nada pero los sorprendi por el abrazo y el me sostuvo de una forma

especial es decir como una madre sostiene a su hijo después vimos a la limosina y me llevaron a donde estaban los cuerpos de mis padres para despedirme y

comenzar mi vida en la mansión.

En ti mi querido Diario voy a tratar sobre lo que paso después de mi tiempo con el circo y la noche del cambio mi vida.

Mi vida en la mansión

El descubrimiento de batman

El entrenamiento y nacimiento de robin

La discusión y abandono de batman

Mi tiempo de vida con los Avanjerts

EL Bat, la Cuervo, y los petirrojos

La disculpa, El rescate de superboy y la creación de la justicia joven

La adopción de Superboy

La muerte y nacimiento de Redhood

Mi tercer hermano y descubrimiento del don de la voluntad

Mi primera hermana Spoiler

Mi segunda hermana la ninja

Mi cuarto hermano el hermano el hijo biológico de Bruce

Mi nuevos hermanos y hermanas del futuro

El encuentro con mis verdaderos hermanos y mi verdadera madre

El encuentro y la pelea con mi padre y tíos

El tiempo del noviazgo, la depresión y el castigo

El tiempo de que tuve unas grandes aventuras con los herederos.

El día que pedí un deseo

El día que por poco pierdo a mi familia por culpa de la pérdida de memoria

La semana de descanso que pase con papá y mis hermanos y hermana de sangre

El día que creamos a un hijo, pedimos a nuestro cachorro y cuando lo recuperamos

El día de Ceremonia y despedida de mis maestros y mis amigos.

DAMIAN: GREYSON abrir que le traje la comida además que no soporto a Darkre y tood

DICK: QUERIDO Diario tengo que parar un momento pero luego volveré para continuar la historia pero creo que aun tengo mucho que poner en ti.

Querido diario siento que me haya demorado pero he tenido que calmar mi Dami el se queda conmigo durante todo el rato el sabe que me demorare

En fin me quede en la ceremonia yo creo que mejor lo dejo en fin mejor paso de continuar

La historia: Mi primera noche en la mansión la pase llorando hasta la medianoche incluso dormido pero me levante asustado y fui a buscar a Bruce quien

estaba en su dormitorio no sé cómo me había sentido pero bien él se sorprendió un poco pero al ver que estaba mal me recogió arrullo y permitió dormir con el

besa fue mi primera vez que me sentí en familia de nuevo.

Después de esa semana comencé a sentirme aburrido y comencé a sentirme solo decidí esperar a Bruce en la sala donde estaba la imagen de mis padres mas

sin embargo paso algo inesperado vi a Alfred saliendo de un reloj y bueno digamos que me fue bien aunque bruce por poco no me permite ser un héroe pero

después de vencer a zuco me comenzó a entrenar en ese momento me enseño sobre el mundo y me lo pase bien.

Durante un tiempo los dos estuvimos bien pero después llego mi etapa rebelde la cual comencé a discutir mucho con Bruce después de un tiempo lo he dejado solo y comencé a viajar por un tiempo durante ese viaje conoci un grupo de héroes con la cual estuve un tiempo con los avanjers estuvo bien pero su estilo de pelea, era un estilo que no iba con el mío eso me hizo añorar a Bruce pero aun no

Quería volver asi que me despedí de éllos y viaje por un rato hasta que llegue a la ciudad de Jumper donde conocí a lo que fue mi grupo. Los jóvenes titanes que

éramos un grupo entre 6 hasta los 18 el cual a pesar de ser el más joven había sido el líder además de que he estado atrapado siendo entrenado por sleid y

encima más tarde me entero que ahora hay un nuevo anti héroe llamado Red Hood encima estaba en la ciudad de salto mi equipo se asombró ya que yo

luchaba como este nuevo enemigo más yo sabía quién era me quite mi antifaz para darle a entender que no quería pelear con el que era mi hermano y el equipo vio que yo seguía sin mi antifaz entonces vi que el se calmo

Hablamos y todo estuvo bien incluso BRUCE y Jay volvían a hablar eso me animo sin embargo apareció el tribunal de los Búhos y me cogieron y mientras me llevaban a lo que fue su guarida y me transformaron en un ser como ellos yo en ese tiempo no recordaba y era una maquina pero había sentido algo en mi como

una luz que me dio esperanza y al mismo tiempo hacia que yo pudiera recordar después de ese suceso pedí perdón pero Bat dijo que yo no tenía la culpa realmente y todo acabo.

Pues si lo hizo pero al mismo tiempo no lo hizo y les dije que yo me quedaría un tiempo en jumped con mi equipo al menos para poder sanar Jay dijo que él iba a quedarse también más Bruce nos dijo que lo más seguro era volver a Gottham con el así que yo me despedí de mi equipo

Excepto Reven quien nos acompañó durante un tiempo pero para protegernos se fue a trigón

Después de ese tiempo Bat nos permitió a Hood formar su propio grupo y a mi ir a la nueva sede de la liga para crear un nuevo grupo junto a otros aprendices eso fue bien porque red arrow no quería continuar con el engaño y se fue yo vi que Hood estaba fuera por ende haría su propio grupo junto a Red arrow.

Pausa causada por la conversación.

DAMIAN: Baba (es en árabe)

Dick:Chicum Dime (rumano)

Damian: podría dejar que me pase aquí durante un tiempo

Dick: Si

Damián: Gracias

Dick: De nada nos vemos ahora.

Después de un momento de arreglo Damian se pone a dibujar Dick a continuar con el diario

Querido diario te contare desde aquí el cómo me sentí de bien cuando salvamos a superboy y haber cumplido mi misión al final conseguimos crear el equipo y

durante este mismo periodo llegaron mi tercer hermano y mis primeras dos hermanas los cuales se llaman Tim,Stheph y Cass Jay y yo los recibimos bien y fue

cuando me di cuenta de que podía influir en los lazos eso me asusto y hable con Bruce y me dijo que eso es un don especial eso me tranquilizo y ese día les

mostramos las verdades y ellos miraron con duda a lo que se cedió y los lleve a mi equipo que me preguntarían sobre estos nuevos números.

Al siguiente día vi a mi equipo esperando para saber que misión tendríamos sin embargo no esperaron que hubiera aparecido con un grupo de gente es decir

el grupo de olwest que estaba formado por las dos flechas rojas y otros héroes que saben disparar estuvo bien además de que tengo a mi familia conmigo ese

día hubo una misión y todos fuimos a cumplir con ella nos fue bien mas sin embargo llegamos todos con heridas y vimos a los mentores ahí flecha tomo a sus tres arqueros, aguaman a kaldur ,flash a Wally, Muntaner a Megan y bat nos recogió a Jay,Tim,Steph,Cass y a mi del cansancio pero vimos que con no fue

tocado por Superman pero si por Wolf y esfera (que ya los tenia) pero vimos que Superman ni lo determino solo se fue, Conner estaba mas herido Bat se dio cuenta y dijo que el no dejaría a su familia sola asi que les dio la orden a Wolf y Esfera que se pusieran cerca de los tubos z que se iban con ellos luego

recuerdo que kon necesita una verdadera familia y después caí dormido a la mañana siguiente oigo un sonido agradable y noto que estoy en la mansión pero no es lo único sino que estoy con mis hermanos y comienzo a recordar y intento incorporarme mas siento una mano sobre mi impulsándome suavemente a que

no lo hiciera que todo estaba bien era Bruce y antes de poder preguntar me dijo que Conner iba a quedarse con nosotros que ya comenzó el trámite para

tenerlo con nosotros y Clarck no tendría nada sobre el

Ya ha pasado 3 años y yo tenía 9 años y Conner se adaptó bien al estar entrenado por los bat y a que todos nos montamos encima más él no le importo tanto porque estábamos con el como una familia.

Y todos vimos como Conner se recuperó además de todo el se reunió con nosotros para entrenar y después ir a monte justicia Wolf y esfera se quedarían en la mansión entonces vio que todos estábamos esperándole y el sonrió y todos hicimos lo mismo y cruzamos el tuvo z para ir a la montaña una vez allí ya estaban

los demás esperándonos y vieron las mejoras de superboy pero también que ahora era un poco oscuro pero en el buen sentido después el Bat nos dijo que estaríamos en misión niñera Los bat sabíamos que Bruce iba a traer un bebe que era su hijo

Biológico es decir algo similar que Conner pero pequeño entonces vieron que kid flash estaba sujetándole con cuidado después soltó su cantaleta de siempre y

colgó.

Entonces vimos a Kid flash venir con un pequeño de 3 años que tenía un sable que usaría con cualquiera sin embargo yo lo cogi y lo acerque a todos el se hizo rival de tim veía dos aliados assecins en Cass y Jay un igual en Conner y un protector en mí.

El no saco su sable contra Tim sino hizo un sonido que era un poquito molesto para los demás pero no para mi porque de alguna manera me recuerda a algo todos estuvimos bien porque dami descubrió muchas cosas nuevas y nosotros igual yo recogí a todos y los puse contra mí para esperar a bat todos miraron

que Conner también estaba con nosotros así que yo le dije que yo cogería a Las chicas y Dami y el a los otros asintió y nos acomodamos de esa forma me enganche a Cass a mi espalda y Sthep al frente dejando Damián contra mi cintura Conner estaba esperando y yo le dije a kon que no lo haría sin embargo lo

hizo me puso sobre sus hombros con cuidado de no molestar a Dami y me puso ese arnés en la piernas para no caer y todos sintieron la palabra Bat y Conner ya listo se acercó a bruce el agradeció al resto del equipo puso la corea en Conner y nos fuimos a casa.

Una vez allí bruce hizo pidió a Kon que nos sentara en el colchón para desatarlos a todos y asi fue bruce tenía un botón que los liberaba a todos de una lo hizo y todos cayeron al tiempo desde luego evito a que todos caer sobre el mas joven ese día todos dormimos en la habitación de Bruce después de ese evento

llego un nuevo hermano llamado Colín que era un meta al cual nadie quiso eso era molesto desde entonces el siempre estaba con Dami ahora tengo 11 años y los otros tienen 6,8, 10 respetivamente y ya íbamos a una misión que consistía en guiar a mis nuevos hermanos y hermanas por un camino de adaptación y cariño a partir de aquí fue el crecimiento de mi familia.

Ya ha pasado el tiempo y ahora tengo 12 años y ahora tengo una familia grande de nuevo pero a veces siento algo en mi corazón que me dice que no estoy completo del todo supongo que algo va a pasar te dejo hasta mas tarde.

Ahora estoy feliz porque tengo hermanos que vinieron del futuro y ellos me agradan muchísimo además de que las patrulla son mas divertidas y tenemos nuevos trajes es divertido mas que cuando solo éramos un Batman y un robín.

Bueno esta es mi parte desde los 9 a los 12 por hoy te dejo hasta aquí y voy a comer mañana comenzare a añadir desde los 13 años hasta un poco mas cerca

de este tiempo hasta mañana querido diario.

Conversación entre Dick y Damian

DW: Buenos días baba

DGW: Día chicum como dormiste

DW: Bien listo para continuar con mi dibujo

DGW: Que te parece si comemos con la familia primero

DW: De acuerdo

Conversacion del desayuno Familiar

CLKW: Buenos Días amor, pequeño

El duo D: Bien y Tu

CLKW: Bien

Aparicion de la familia completa de golpe: Hola

Respuesta del trio: Hola

El desayuno ocurrió sin inconvenientes después El duo D volvió al cuarto para dibujar y escribir el diario. Respetivamente.

Buenos días mi querido diario hoy continuare mi historia nombrando los puntos del inicio en el cual me quede por la interrupción y fue en la ceremonia

El recuerdo de la voluntad de mis maestros

La aparición y El entrenamiento de Ra despedida de Ra y la unión de los reinos

El nacimiento de mi hijo

El nacimiento de mi hija

El tercer nacimiento de mi hijo

La unión del ultimo guerrero azul y creación y perdida y recuperación de otro hijo

Pues la segunda parte de mi vida llegue a conocer mi naturaleza original es decir aun no puedo creer que parte de mi vida he sido diferente quiero decir aun

hoy es difícil de asimilar que soy un dios pero encima un Hijo del Mar, un Talon, Un Trapesista, un Gitano ,un líder ,un halfa, padre, héroe ,un vinculador y ante

todo un suicune

En fin me desvié del tema pues cuando conocí a mis hermanos y hermana yo tenía 13 y ellos venían en un grupo grande, ellos estaban nerviosos y hubieran atacado a mis otros hermanos inconscientemente use mi poder de influencia pero en ese momento no me importaba solo quería hablar con ellos.

Después de hablar con ellos de toda la verdad me gusto tenerles ya que cuando nos tocamos sentimos una corriente pero era diferente a la de los otros con ellos siento unidad también sentí como si estuviera en una playa con el sonido del mar entonces entendí porque cuando klaudur me tocaba me sentía como en

el océano también cuando estaba con Harley y nos toco en la playa o cuando me tocaba elegir salidas de familia y yo elegía el circo , el zoo o la playa era por eso entonces yo tuve una visión y al mismo tiempo un presagio que lo compartí con mis hermanos/a de sangre y estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo entonces

hablamos como si fuéramos uno y fuimos a la Batcave pero percy dijo que esto se pone bueno y todos coincidíamos con el y bajamos una vez ahí yo me fui a

vestir y vi que ellos se habían dado el tour luego les daría la explicación de todas las cosas eso si les mostré que luego no volveríamos aquí y eso se derribara mis hermanos me preguntaron donde era que estaba la liga y Harry me sujeto a Percy y a mi y nos acercó los dos halfa que nos transportaron a la pelea Percy

nos dijo que en lugar de atacar con diferentes armas fuéramos los hijos del mar es decir usar un tridente y Aceptamos y les dimos su paliza estaba feliz cuando la liga nos ayudó a terminar con eso pero ahí había un problema mis hermanos de sangre no tienen acceso al tuvo z además que estaba los dos halfas

estaban exhaustos para volar y Harry también estaba cansado para usar el hechizo de transportador entonces se me ocurrió una idea asi que les explique mi pequeño plan a mis hermanos ellos lo veían mal pero yo les dije que ellos me conocen así que estaríamos protegido ellos desconfiaron pero yo les mostré que la mujer maravilla creía en los dioses más en Hera pero también en los otros además que suele ser como una madre para mi además que aparte de batman

ella evitaba que JhonJons o Superman no les leyera la mente Superman hablo todo como lo suponía después de pedirle el favor el nos recogió a los cinco y paso lo que sospeche lo que pasaría después me quede dormido.

Después de un rato sentí un toque tibio entonces le pregunto si vieron la mente de mis hermanos ella me negó eso me tranquilizo pero entonces vi algo que no estaba bien eso me sorprendio eran dos mujeres que denotaban que eran fuertes pero no solo eso pude sentir mucha fuerza de dominio me aterre y

comencé a gritar mentalmente en todas las lenguas que aprendí mis hermanos sintieron mi terror y el grito mental y se incorporaron percy me soltó en griego antiguo que eran diosas pero no recuerda de cuales eso me hizo temblar pero una de ellas se acercó y me dijo que no me harían daño que estaban esperando desde hace doce años a nuestro reencuentro y me dijo que era Hera entonces recordé haber oído un poco de ella y escuche a las diosas decirle a

wonderwoman que ellas le habían dicho a su madre sobre nosotros y otras cosas que no entendí del todo luego sentí la mano de ella sobre mi como si supiera de mi vinculo y vi cómo se recargaron ellos y luego sentí que me acariciaron de una forma que me gustaba me hizo sentir tranquilo luego escuche a Percy

hablar en griego Antiguo ellas asintieron dijeron algo mas y se fueron. Después de eso tuve una visión pero solo yo asi que la comente a todos y ellos solo rieron un poco y luego lo susurre a la mujer maravilla y ella sabia que era cierto entonces escuchamos a un bat fuera y la mujer maravilla nos dijo que descansemos un poco mas antes de enfrentar a la furia del Bat y todos aceptamos y cerramos los ojos una vez mas quedándonos dormidos

Habían pasado 6 horas antes de escuchar a todos gritar un Bat calmate y el viento cortante de un Bat-taran y un Superman diciendo que estábamos bien pero que estábamos descansando entonces sentí a la mujer maravilla salir de la habitación al rato sentimos una mano enguantada eso nos hizo abrir los ojos

coordinadamente luego el bat le pidió que nos acompañara y ella dijo que si y bueno viajamos muy rápido a la tierra de las amazonas y nos enfrentamos al destino el cual le ganamos.

ya ha pasado un año desde que todo inicio y ahora estamos vinculados y entrenamos más fuerte

Todos hemos aprendido magia, cosas de fantasmas, artesmarciales, hablar diferentes idiomas entre otras cosas después del entrenamiento estuvimos con los

dioses ahora somos fuertes es hora de volver a casa.

Ya ha pasado dos años en los cuales ahora tengo 15 años y es cuando estoy con mi familia pensando en que uno de mis compinches de juegos y hermano se iba a casar y eso me dio un poco de shock que no lo supe manejar del todo: familia de los dioses ya que ella conocio a su familia magica yo ahora mismo tengo sentimientos encontrados pero no me pueden culpar por ello es que aun no lo puedo asimilar.

al menos no tan rapido usetedes preguntan donde estoy viviendo ahora pues vivo con Bruce y todos mis hermanos y compinches eso ultimo fue porque durante el enfrentamiento murieron varias familias y si entre eso los de mi ahora gran

familia. yo solamente espero que mi amigo y hermano sea feliz pero tambien que pueda guardar nuestros secretos

sali para ir a las barras paralelas y para pensar en las alturas donde me sentia feliz.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí hasta que sentí algo en mi entonces lo supe era Danny diciéndome que ya habían llegado la pareja y que fuera entonces lo hice y no lo podía creer la pareja de Fred era Natacha

entonces ella al verme me saludo de abrazo y yo a ella entonces todos exepto:Alf,Bruce,Jackson,Tim,Cass,Sthep,Dami,Babs,Terry,Matt,Helena,Carly,Conner,Colin y Bastión. Preguntaron cómo era que la conocía y entre los dos le explicamos que yo estuve un tiempo con los avangers después de eso le pregunte como estaban todos y ella me lo dijo y todos nos reímos del pobre stark después de eso ella me dijo que

Cuidaría los secretos incluso stark lo hará, yo asentí y la abrace y le di una broma y ella hizo el drama y nos divertimos luego dejamos a la pareja en su mundo y yo salí a ver a mis tíos los dioses del cielo y el infra respetivamente le dije a mi madre y a Bruce que probablemente no volvería hasta dentro de un mes me

dijeron que

Vale y cuídate y recuerda obedecer las reglas de tus tios y tu padre ah antes de irte hijo

si mama ella sabe que mis hermanos también estaban allí con los dioses podrías decirle a tu padre que me debe una visita

Era cierto mi padre biológico no ha venido y mama, Bruce y canuto se están preocupando y yo le dije que lo haría y que nos veríamos después y ella lo sabía y

me fui.

En el momento había sentido un mensaje de percy así que no podía parar lo inevitable pero hice un plan de contingencia

Que consistía en salir de la tristeza con mi grupo y hermanos yo sé que no era el mejor pero era el útil.

Y era irme a mi montaña estuvimos ahí hasta que apareció el dios de las bromas pero se veía y sentía diferente

Y fue cuando nos contó todo y nos dijo cuál era el plan antes me hubiera dado pena con Iroman pero no ahora y todavía me acuerdo de eso con algo de todo.

Entonces procedi con la reparticion de los poderes y la explicacion del plan y todos formaron sub grupos desde luego los 5 hermanos, Damean,Riu yYo iremos

juntos luego comenzamos a dar grito de esparta

el cual todos estabamos de acuerdo:

por el amor,la justicia,por la hermaldad,la gentilesa,los dioses , nosotros mismos y la mas importante para nosotros

la familia.

ese ironman tendra lo que merece aunque lo siento por los demas pero si uno daña a un mienbro de la familia todos sufren bueno exeptuando hulk y thort

decidimos como y cuando atacar empezando por hakear sin ser

Descubierto

Sabemos que las armaduras no las podemos jaquear pero si sus otras cosas, entonces yo dije que empiece la operacion venganza vs iroman.

Mientras estábamos de camino en casa sentimos a Damián trazar algo en su mente pero por el aura no era violenta sino serena a través de nuestra conexión

sentimos paz y también

Llevábamos la conciencia limpia después dese día todo ha ido a mejor inclusive el día en el cumpleaños de mis hermanos Entre otras cosas que no voy a colocar por la extensión en tus hojas.

Después de ese tiempo todo cambio a todos los sucesos para todo lo bueno, lo malo cuando estoy violenta o enfermo tengo a mí familia.

Dick le dijo a poseidon lo que su madre le dijo que debia ir a ver al resto de la familia y el sabia que era cierto y que lo haria el proximo mes y el asintió

Dick: ya han pasado nueve meses y medio desde la Guerra y ahora estamos en sala de expera del hospital de Inglaterra para el nacimiento de mis nuevos primos y sobrinos entonces fred me dijo que recuerda cuando vio a sus 6 bebes y la verdad es que yo igual era un expectacluo la forma de coordinar entonces

vieron que Nat estaba regando liquido tambien entonce vieron como

Bruce veia a Leslie qu iba hacia partos entonces le dijo a Bruce que le siguiera con Nat entrando en parto Leslie dijo por micro mi nombre yo no entendi porque pero fuy corriendo entonces fue cuando lo vi y comprendi entonces las vincule y lo hice a

tiempo ese vinculo solo afecto a las madres y ademas todas empujaron a las vez y me sorprendi por las nuevas vidas pero me parecio tierno y todas las madres dieron de lactar en ese momento me di la vuelta pero no me fuy leslie dijo que normalmete no haria lo que iba a hacer pero debido a que eramos muchos nos dejaria llevarnos a las mujeres y niños y que tuvieramos cuidado y asi lo hicimos entonces decidi volver a

casa cuando depronto vi a conner discutiendo con alguien y entonces vi que era aquel que me gustaba diciendole la verdad

entonces corri como alma llevada del diablo al vehiculo y todos sinteron mi aura y mis hermanos casados y Dani me

dijeron que me sentara con ellos y eso tranquilizo mi pobre y dolida alma entonces vimos a kon con un regalo del

dios del infra entonces lo entendio Hades debio de meterce para castigar al imbecil pero porque entonces taliha le contexto que yo era el favorito de su padre.

Cuando llegamos vimos a canuto con los demás perros y pokemons juntos y al ver a los bebes se enternecieron mucho pero Canuto no era tonto sabía que algo no iba bien conmigo asi

Que me pregunto y conner temino entonces mamá y Alfred dijeron que a cenar mas yo dije que no tenia hambre y me

fui a mi habitacion,alli me puse a pensar en todo lo que paso y el echo de que me empieza a gustar conner pero el es un niño y yo un viejo eso esta mal pero yo quiero hacerlo con el.

Mi querido diario hoy voy a dejar hasta aquí porque voy a ir a la playa con mi familia

Conversación General de los reinos

Dios Del mar: Buenas tardes hermanos A qué se debe vuestra visita a los territorios del mar

Dios Del Olimpo: Se debe a que mis tres pequeñas del destino vienen a darnos un aviso que es necesario

DIOS del Infra: Bah lo último que me faltaba y bien que es el motivo de esto so brujas

Moiras: En invierno nacerá un pequeño que es hermoso como la nieve y noble de corazón nacerá entre el vinculador y su compañero al igual que el primero

será una bendición porque tendrá una habilidad que solo tendrá tanto padre como hijo.

Eso si que tenemos que advertir que igual que aquella vez en esta tendrán que tener una vigilancia mayor y no dejar que ninguno sufra.

Ah antes de irnos un mini aviso para el susodicho deja lo que escribes en el punto que esta y escribir en otro lugar esta nueva etapa eso por el momento. Pop

Hera: vale eso fue raro y además que sus predicciones a veces fallan

Hecatte: bueno al menos eso nos previene además que seria bueno saber que paso la vez anterior ya que algunos no hemos estado, oigan que quisieron

decir esas cosas con respeto a escribir.

Hermes: a lo mejor es que

Ares: Ni se te ocurra ofenderle o te juro que estas acabado

Dick: Uf

Jackson: hermano estas bien

DIOSES: Dick

Narrador: Todos los dioses fueron al médico para ver que le paso a Dick todos los Bat ya estaban de camino cuando llegaron La doctora de la familia les dijeron que Dick estaba entrando en estado de pre embarazo y que en unos 4 días Dick recibió un nuevo diario pero este era para escribir el cómo se sentía durante embarazo Damián y los demás se pusieron muy protectores los fantasmas sentían a la nueva vida y lo seguían como sombras para que no pasara nada.

Conner y Dick hicieron su amor y comenzó la formación total del feto.

Dick: Mi querido diario de embarazo hoy inicio mis primeras etapas de gestación y mi familia no me deja hacer casi nada mis muchachos me tratan como una damisela y bueno continuare en la mañana.

Al día siguiente

TMW: Como amaneces hoy Dick

DPGW: Cansado y eso que es embarazo ya

JTW: De ser asi deberías estar en la cama

DPGW: Si pero necesito comer algo

Duo:ok pero luego a la cama.

Narrador: Esta historia acaba con

· La finalización de los diarios

El nacimiento de Dorian Mateo Thomas Ken- Luthor-Perseo-Greyson Wayne

LA HISTORIA y el reencuentro DE DORIAN Thomas Ken- Luthor-Perseo-Greyson Wayne

En esta historia habrá muchas interacciones entre los personajes para entender esta historia se requiere haber leído los diarios de Dick

Sin más que decir espero que les guste.

Introducción del Narrador

Después del nacimiento del pequeño Dorian Dick y los hermanos lo presentaron al resto de la familia nadie lo miraba mal no había odio todo era armonioso incluso los hijos del mar estaban riendo totalmente orgullosos del pequeño los demás dioses le dieron dones que eran parte de el incluso un pokemon todos estaban felices pero un día eso cambio alguien había robado al bebe y todos lo buscaron pero termino igual que los otros Dick rezo para que su hijo estuviera a salvo.

Dorian: Me llamo Dorian pero no se cual es mi apellido vivo con una familia de héroes siendo conocido como Robín oscuro tengo 10 años también tengo un pokemon llamado Troya yo soy el líder de un equipo el cual llame titanes jóvenes mi equipo esta conformado por un semi fantasma , un meta morfo, un semi demonio, un empata un guerrero alien un viajero del tiempo, un hechicero , un ángel completo, un talón ,un clon,2 atlantes(un atlante y un selki)un assaci, 2 arqueros ,6 pokemons(3 legendarios y 3 no legendarios),un linterna y un alquimista en mi interior tengo un presentimiento y es que descubriré que soy realmente.

Dick: Ya pasaron diez años sin mi bebe todos lo hemos buscado en el mundo mágico, el fantasma, el pokemon, digimons, alquimista, ángeles demonios pero me queda aún el mundo de los héroes que es donde comencé he decidido ir bajo mi nombre de ala nocturna para ver lo que ha cambiado además porque quiero ver a mi ex equipo conner va querer seguirme pero es algo que tengo que hacer solo.

Bruce: He visto que mi hijo Dick estaba discutiendo con ellos por la decisión bueno en realidad eran solo Conner y Dick porque los chicos lo entendieron era porque el sentía esperanza de que el este allí entonces vi que el se me acerco con la maleta diciéndome que se iba le asentí y que tuviera cuidado.

Kaldure: Han pasado 10 años y ahora soy conocido como tempest además de ser el protector del hijo pequeño de ala nocturna no le he dicho de todo la verdad porque no sabría como explicarle el asunto eso si hoy le hablare un poco de su padre por si pasa el reencuentro sepa algo.

Conversación entre Kaldure y Dorian

Dark Robín: Tempest que haces aquí le pregunte mientras iba con mi equipo al ala de entrenamiento tenemos que hablar pero necesito que sea en otro lugar ok dije y me despedi de mi grupo.

Tempest: siento haber irrumpido pero esto es importante

DR: Tranquilo podre sopórtalo

Tempest: Antes de empezar quiero que te quites tu mascara dominio porque esto no tiene que ver con héroes sino de la historia de tu familia.

Dorian: como es eso

Kaldure: veras yo conozco a tu padre te voy a contar la historia

Dorian: pero porque me dices hasta ahora

Kaldure :Porque antes no sabia como decírtelo además que me hice la promesa de protegerte también que fueras feliz.

Dorian: yo quiero conocerlo

Tempest: bebe yo no puedo llevarte allí por el grupo y mas cosas y lo sabes

Dorian: lo se

Narrador: Antes de que pudieran continuar hablando sintieron el ruido del tuvo z el nombre de Ala Nocturna eso hizo que los equipos se motivaran y los viejos compinches hablaron con el y entonces se vieron como padre hijo de una forma de añoranza.

Kaldur: Hola Dick me alegra de verte como has estado

Dick en idioma de Atlante: tifmms cndkbmfiklsbfn (Apenas aguanto la tristeza de estos 10 años)(quiero recuperar a mi hijo]

Kaldure: Oh Dick

Polla: ..

Kaldure: Creo que es mejor que tu y tu hijo se reencuentren Dorian ven aquí es hora de te unas a tu padre.

Dorian: Cuando me dijo eso me puse nervioso pero me anime porque sabría la verdad vi que se quitó su máscara dominio y vi unos ojos Azules del mar también me sentí identificado por ese color estaba anonadado porque físicamente me parezco entonces accidentalmente solté unas palabras en romaní mas el me contesto en esa misma

lengua lo que sentía entonces le pregunte de todo a lo que el me respondió con otra historia pero lo hizo en lengua romaní alucine y le dije que quería conocer eso pero le pregunte si podía venir mi equipo y el asintió y vi a mi guardián y el me dijo que recordara que siempre podría volver .

Dick: Después de eso vimos que el equipo de titanes jóvenes subio al avión todos se pusieron a hablar de choradas pero mi hijo me pregunto si yo lo había buscado y yo asentí le dije de la familia y el me pregunto en que categoría entra y yo le conteste que en la de sub dios debido a que es medio clon ,medio humano, semi dios vi que se

sorprendió y solo le acaricie la cabeza y como era de esperar cerro los ojos y disfruto aquella caricia le dije que era mejor que durmiera un poco asintió y se recostó contra mi cuando lo hizo sentí mi corazón latir de alegría lo vi descansar vele sus sueños como el día que nació y me hubiera gustado continuar le tararee

La nana que todos escuchamos después de eso me dormí esperando llegar acasa para el ver a toda su familia.

Dorian: Hoy paso algo increíble pude sentir un rose cariñoso de mi padre mientras descanse además que fue la primera vez que pude dormir bien además que acabo de despertar pero puedo sentir un corazón grande y que me invita a volver a la realidad la cual hice caso y me fije en esos ojos del mismo color del océano me vi reflejado y todo

el me saludo por primera vez en español hola le respondí igual vi que se puso unas gafas en los ojos y vi que saco otro juego pero mas pequeño me dijo que mi grupo iba vernos en algún momento y era mejor que pusiera las gafas que mi mascara dominio asentí y me las puse entonces vi que mi grupo volteo a vernos y se sorprendieron de que

me puse gafas solo vi que mi padre se reia de eso entonces me dijo que pronto llegaríamos a casa eso me sorprendió pero lo sentí real asi que me aliste para enfrentarme a lo desconocido.

Narrador de nuevo

Para acabar la historia os numerare lo que ha pasado

Dorian conoce a su familia

Tuvo su primer encuentro con las moiras

Entreno toda su naturaleza

Escucho las historias

Conoció todo lo que era y se fue a donde su guardián atravesó de los tubos z

Y se unio a su familia también fortalecio ese gran vinculo aún mas

La vida de Dorian Thomas Ken- Luthor-Perseo-Greyson Wayne

En esta historia no pongo las advertencias de siempre, las edades o los nombres de los personajes habrá un Fragmento de la historia anterior para tener un enlace de lo que le ocurrió después.

Sin mas que decir que disfruten la historia.

Fragmento anterior

Tempest: bebe yo no puedo llevarte allí por el grupo y mas cosas y lo sabes

Dorian: lo se

Narrador: Antes de que pudieran continuar hablando sintieron el ruido del tuvo z el nombre de Ala Nocturna eso hizo que los equipos se motivaran y los viejos compinches hablaron con el y entonces se vieron como padre hijo de una forma de añoranza.

Kaldur: Hola Dick me alegra de verte como has estado

Dick en idioma de Atlante: tifmms cndkbmfiklsbfn (Apenas aguanto la tristeza de estos 10 años)(quiero recuperar a mi hijo]  
Kaldure: Oh Dick

Polla: ..

Kaldure: Creo que es mejor que tu y tu hijo se reencuentren Dorian ven aquí es hora de te unas a tu padre.

Dorian: Cuando me dijo eso me puse nervioso pero me anime porque sabría la verdad vi que se quitó su máscara dominio y vi unos ojos Azules del mar también me sentí identificado por ese color estaba anonadado porque

físicamente me parezco entonces accidentalmente solté unas palabras en romaní mas el me contesto en esa misma lengua lo que sentía entonces le pregunte de todo a lo que el me respondió con otra historia pero lo hizo en lengua

romaní alucine y le dije que quería conocer eso pero le pregunte si podía venir mi equipo y el asintió y vi a mi guardián y el me dijo que recordara que siempre podría volver .

Dick: Después de eso vimos que el equipo de titanes jóvenes subio al avión todos se pusieron a hablar de choradas pero mi hijo me pregunto si yo lo había buscado y yo asentí le dije de la familia y el me pregunto en que categoría entra y yo le conteste que en la de sub dios debido a que es medio clon ,medio humano, semi dios vi que se

sorprendió y solo le acaricie la cabeza y como era de esperar cerro los ojos y disfruto aquella caricia le dije que era mejor que durmiera un poco asintió y se recostó contra mi cuando lo hizo sentí mi corazón latir de alegría lo vi descansar vele sus sueños como el día que nació y me hubiera gustado continuar le tararee

La nana que todos escuchamos después de eso me dormí esperando llegar acasa para el ver a toda su familia.

Dorian: Hoy paso algo increíble pude sentir un rose cariñoso de mi padre mientras descanse además que fue la primera vez que pude dormir bien además que acabo de despertar pero puedo sentir un corazón grande y que me invita a volver a la realidad la cual hice caso y me fije en esos ojos del mismo color del océano me vi reflejado y todo

el me saludo por primera vez en español hola le respondí igual vi que se puso unas gafas en los ojos y vi que saco otro juego pero mas pequeño me dijo que mi grupo iba vernos en algún momento y era mejor que pusiera las gafas que mi mascara dominio asentí y me las puse entonces vi que mi grupo volteo a vernos y se sorprendieron de que

me puse gafas solo vi que mi padre se reia de eso entonces me dijo que pronto llegaríamos a casa eso me sorprendió pero lo sentí real asi que me aliste para enfrentarme a lo desconocido.

Narrador de nuevo

Para acabar la historia os numerare lo que ha pasado

Dorian conoce a su familia

Tuvo su primer encuentro con las moiras

Entreno toda su naturaleza

Escucho las historias

Conoció todo lo que era y se fue a donde su guardián atravesó de los tubos z

Y se unió a su familia también fortaleció ese gran vinculo aún mas

Ya han pasado 2 años es decir ahora tengo 12 años pero la vida me ha dado varias vueltas mi padre viene un poco más a menudo con otros miembros de la familia y dioses y espectros los héroes mayores veían como el poder de mi

padre hacia una función increíble

En los grupos además de que de alguna manera puede crear confianza estaba un poco en mis pensamientos cuando sentí una alarma fui a ver porque sentía que eso podía ser un mal presagio y no me equivoque se trataba de ir como mensajero al infierno pero había gente que pudiera aguantar y su padre o hermanos no podía ir pero yo

si en todo caso no iría solo yo dije que ire y vi que los otros excepto mi padre y guardián quienes me dijeron que fuera al tubo z con mi semi deponía a Gottham ahí encontraríamos a los otros y estaría el portal asentí y cruce con

DARCK Lobo.

Damián: estábamos esperando a ver quién venia para ir a ver a mi padre (si tengo varios padres pero mi padre de

alma es Greyson os burláis y os mato) porque el gran tenía que darle un mensaje y no podía enviar al dios de los mensajes así que ahora necesitamos a alguien que sea un intermediario para evitar que yo pelee con el gran dios

del infra estaba pensando en que era mejor ir a través de Perséfone pero eso sería el mismo resultado asi que

ahora solo queda esperar.

Dorian: cuando llegue vi a mi tío/hermano junto a otros preparados para ir al infra le pregunte sobre el objetivo y porque me requerían y cuando me lo conto no me lo podía creer era por eso me reí y el no me riño por eso cuando

acabe me dijo como iríamos y es más rápido asi lo hicimos

Narrador: para finalizar la historia os comento

Dorian hablo con su tío

Se llegaron a acuerdos

Dick le explica porque su abuelo estaba siendo regañado por su abuela

Dorian aprendió magia y alquimia

Se enteró que iba a ser hermano

Y volvió con su protector mas sin embargo fortaleció a un mas el vinculo familiar

La primera celebración de Dorian

Introducción

En esta historia Dorian tiene 14 años y tiene una hermanita llamada Mary que tiene 2 años para el es la primera celebración que participa junto a su familia de dioses una celebración de tributo y el eligió a la persona menos esperada, se recomienda haber leído: los diarios de Dick, la historia y reencuentro de Dorian, y la vida de Dorian

Sin más espero que les guste

Narrador: Damián y Dorian habían salido para hacer un encargo para su padre y de camino Dorian vio que todos limpiaban y decoraban con muchos colores y comidas diferentes y esperaba que su compañero le diera una explicación solo para matar la curiosidad.

Dorian: Para que son esos adornos

Damián: Esos adornos son para la fiesta del tributo

Dorian: Que se hace?

Damián: Hay mi pequeño en este día lo que se hace es dar un objeto a una persona puede ser algo simple pero algo que tenga un sentido para ti.

Dorian: Puede ser para dos

Damián: Si.

Dorian: y como se hace eso?

Damián: Mira peque hay cosas que a mí me cuesta explicar ya que yo no soy tan abierto como tu /nuestro padre tampoco tengo mucha paciencia para poder contestarte eso así que podemos dejar así Por favor

Dorian: Esta bien solo tenía curiosidad una pregunta

Damián: Dime

Dorian: Papá me contó la historia completa de todo con las muertes incluidas pero quería saber a cuál de tus tres padres prefieres mas no es obligatorio que me respondas es solo la curiosidad

Damián: ju tranquilo que eso viene de familia pues te seré sincero pero te lo pido no lo digas ok

Dorian: ok

Damián: pues mi favorito es Dick

Dorian: ook gracias por contarme

Damián: de nada ahora vamos con los otros

Dorian: SIP

Damián: tt

Dorian: Dami

Damián: Dime

Dorian: me podrías comprar uno de esos porfa

Damián: Si

Dorian: Gracias

Damián: De nada

Dick: Estaba junto con los otros dioses solucionando un par de cosas también escuchando el argumento de mi tío contra mi otro tío mi padre y yo ya habíamos comprado los regalos solo faltaba uno y era el encargo que mande al dúo D también como una terapia para Dami y Dorian aprenda unas cosas hoy.

Poseidón: hijo crees que fue buena idea haber mandado a ese par para el encargo

Dick: Si papá yo confió en ellos Dami tiene su carácter pero cuando siente que puede confiar en ti es muy leal y sabes que mi hijo es muy noble y su carácter y personalidad es como la de conner y la mía la de conner porque desconfía pero al mismo tiempo es leal y guardián además que ellos preferirían estar fuera que escuchando esta pelea.

Poseidón: creo que en eso tienes razón siento dudar

Dick: tranquilo es normal

Poseidón: No crees que ya deberían estar aquí

Dick: Déjalos que se diviertan un poco además aquí sigue estando esta discusión

Poseidón: ya

Damián y Dorian: Hola, sentimos el retraso antes de preguntar si trajimos el encargo la respuesta es si esto hay una cosa que esperamos que no haya problemas.

Dick y Poseidón: Eso es un perro?

Dorian: Si espero que no haya problemas

Dick: está bien hijo puedes quedártelo además que sería buen guardián para tus misiones y en la vida.

Dorian: Gracias, gracias, gracias

Dick: anda ve a entrenar un poco o espera

Dorian: Que es?

Dick: Déjamelo un momento

Dorian: para qué?

Dick: es para volverlo inmortal eso si NO puedes decirlo

Dorian: Ok

Dick: Aquí esta nos vemos luego hijo si ves a los demás diles que les mando saludes Dami cuídalo

Dúo: ok Pa hasta luego.

Narrador de nuevo: Mientras Dick y Poseidón solucionan la pelea de los otros grandes

Dorian comienza el entrenamiento se su nuevo perrito junto Damián a El día siguiente Dorian lleva a su perro al tz

para ir a buscar un regalo para Damián y para su papá cuando llego vio a su equipo y guardián salir de entrenamiento y se sorprendieron de ver el crecimiento de el a pesar de que sigue siendo un niño ellos le pregunta

que es lo que tiene en su cabeza y no podían creerlo era un perro pero era una mescla de mástil con sharpei vieron lo leal que era el les conto la historia y luego fue a buscar un tesoro que tenía oculto era un peluche para su padre

y luego busco un regalo para Damián entonces recordó que Kaldure le conto que a él se le conocía como un assaci y tenía entendido que ellos prefieren un montón las armas pero él cree que puede darle un tipo de doble regalo uno

simple y otro que no pero el termina encontrando el regalo perfecto en una misión y lo prepara para dárselo porque

para el tiene mucho significado que para los demás.

Dorian: Hoy era el día de la celebración y estaba casi listo solo me faltaba mi cachorro quien había ido de paseo con lobo y mi pokemon para irme vi que mi equipo me estaba viendo raro le ignore a tiempo y cogí a mis animales le dije a mi equipo que volvería en una semana que Darck Wolf que fuera a líder del grupo de momento.

Al llegar vi a mis hermanos mayores y mi hermana menor y todos listos para ayudarme a descargar e ir a la celebración.

Después de eso cogí a mi perro y los regalos y fui con ellos a otro lugar mientras íbamos de camino vi a gente poner cosas en unas mesas que me recordaba a los altares de las iglesias entonces mi hermano me explico que esas mesas en realidad son altares que tienen forma de elementos que representa a los dioses, pero nosotros lo hacemos diferente.

Cuando llegamos comenzamos a hacer diversas actividades después repartimos los regalos entendí lo que

Quisieron decir me lo pase bien y aprendí sobre el significado del sacrificio y el valor de la amistat.

Reflexion de historias

Aquí haremos un pequeño viaje a través de cada historia

En la primera historia la narro que dick acaba d cumplir 12 en esa historia es un inicio que va llevando todo hacia la historia actual

Aquí inicicio con mi nueva historia espero que les guste

El duelo de Dick

En esta historia todos los hijos de Dick y conner Damien incluido ven que algo grande estaba por comenzar espero que les guste

Narrador: Han pasado 3 años de la celebración de sacrificio y intento de destrucción fallido de la familia más sin embargo las cosas darán un giro de 180 grados en el cual Dick tendrá hijos y será con el que menos se lo imagina.

Dick: Han pasado varios años desde este hecho que mi vida cambio sin embargo ocurrió algo que no me había pasado en años estaba dormido y empecé a recordar algo que había perdido era el día del circo en el cual tenía 4 años y medio y era momentos antes del cambio pero no es todo también veo como pasa todo el cómo me sentí entonces vi el sueño semi completo porque me desperté antes de mi final cuando lo hice note que estaba en mi cama junto a Con no podía creer lo que vi entonces me levante eso despertó al clon pero le dije que volviera a dormir que solo era yo el dudo pero me hizo caso ya que lo necesitaba Salí de la habitación y fui a la sala para meditar un poco del pasado cuando baje encontré un plato de galletas con una nota que decía lo siguiente:

 _Maestro Dick_

 _Supongo que aún no recuerda del todo_

 _Lo que ha pasado antes de su cambio de vida pero me imagino que si lee esta carta esta noche será porque comenzó a recordar y ha tenido en su sueño el recuerdo espero que después de este pequeño refrigerio nocturno pueda descansar un poco_

 _Sin más que decir se despide un servidor._

Esa nota para mí era todo un recordatorio que Alfred estaría ahí cuando un miembro de la familia lo necesitaba por cualquier motivo me cogí las galletas y fui a buscar un poco de leche entonces me encontré otro mensaje también de Alfred junto con el vaso pero este decía otra cosa que hizo reír y era:

 _Maestro Dick_

 _Por esta noche deje los dos utensilios dentro del lavaplatos e intentar descansar_

 _Espero que recuerde mi pequeña broma_

 _No dejes que te muerdan los murciélagos pues añádele_

 _Tigres, ardillas, osos_

 _Sin más que decir se despide un servidor_

Aquello me hizo recordar mis días en el circo entonces pensé que debería viajar un tiempo para reencontrarme con lo perdido pero entonces tendría que ir a donde ha ido el circo antes de ese giro de vida aunque también debería ir a la ciudad de salto porque algo allí me llama supongo que todo tiene un inicio y un final.

Mientras pensé en esto sentí unos pasos era mi padre entre padres mi guardián, padre, mentor, amigo y primera persona de confianza Bruce.

Bruce: Me desperté con una visión la cual era mi primer cachorro que se iba a ir con pocas cosas eso no lo iba a permitir si podía evitar vi que llegue a tiempo porque el parecía pensarlo pero con un brillo que me dio la razón de que lo iba a hacer vi que él estaba cogiendo cosas de llevarse yo le pregunte cuál era su plan y porque pero no me prepare para la que me dio

Dick: Ya sabía que él iba a cuestionarme pero le dije la verdad que esto era lo que tenía que hacer me abrazo y me dijo que tuviera cuidado que me estaría esperando en nuestro inicio asentí y me fui sabiendo que no dije adiós a nadie más que bruce.

Conner: Han pasado 3 meses desde que Dick mi compañero se había ido para cumplir con su pasado pero en ese tiempo también vinieron las moiras que nos dijeron que Dick ya estaba en camino a nuestro reencuentro pero que está atrapado por el tribunal de los búhos y está siendo abusado por otro talón con otro porque él esta como un sumiso a pesar que es fuerte y esas me dijeron que aparte de ese bestia no era abusado por nadie más eso me enrabieto tanto que fui a su búsqueda porque era solo mío y no más.

Dick en forma talón: Estoy cansado de seguir las ordenes de mi nuevo señor eso se debe a que él es de los pocos sobrevivientes del tribunal y según las reglas un talón nuevo es entrenado para cumplir con su meta y matar a su maestro sin embargo este talón lo crie yo así que es como yo me imagine que sería mas no puedo dejarlo ya que contra resta lo que soy porque además nació de mi odio pero en comparación a mí él es mortal más yo no lo quiero matar así que el aprovecho eso me abuso y violo mas no puedo hacer nada excepto dejarme ser además me duele pero no puedo dejarle acercarse a los bebes espero que hoy se valla y pueda estar unas horas en paz.

Talón: llame a mi compañero para mi pequeño ritual porque mañana me voy y lo amenace como siempre y él se estiro para mí y lo aproveche al máximo le obligue a quedarse quieto lo ate y picotee hasta que me dejo sus tetillas o si lo hice mío y después le toque su pene con mi lengua y se vino luego le abuse la boca pero no el trasero el chupo todo después repetí en las tetillas solo para saciarme luego lo deje en el armario el despertaría después así que ahora me voy.

Conner: Encontré a ese mal nacido debido a la esencia de Dick Damián vio una sonrisita de suficiencia y eso nos hizo a los dos atacar a muerte le alcanzamos y atacamos con todo él estaba débil mas no parecía que le importara eso más las palabras que dijo mentalmente me enojo y cuando él iba a herirme apareció una bala y le mato fue Jackson dando a entender que nadie hace daño a su familia y se va de rosas luego me dijo que fuera con Damián a donde estaba Dick que nos necesitaba más que a Bruce, le hice caso porque era verdad entonces seguí el aroma de ese mal nacido hasta una casa Dami me pregunto qué vamos a hacer le dije que vamos a entrar eso hicimos y lo que vi me atemorizo eran niños Dami vio eso y se acercó a ellos y entonces sentimos palabras mentales eso me asombro porque eran pequeños:

Pequeños Talones: De nuevo ocurrió maldito ojala alguien lo mate y papi este bien han pasado 8 horas y vemos a papi muy herido pero aun así él nos dio de comer vimos que él se fue al armario a descansar pero sin curar las heridas.

Eso nos entristeció mucho sin embargo pudimos ver un rayo de recuerdos de papi nosotros solo veíamos eso y supimos que era lo que sentía piamos para decirle que estamos con él y que descansara nosotros igual eso lo relajo un poco y se fue a descansar y nosotros también lo hicimos habían pasado unas horas cuando sentimos intrusos pero sentíamos que eran buenos o solo uno porque tenía un aura rara así que procedimos a mostrar nuestra información cuando acabamos pensamos que íbamos a morir pero nos rodearon dándonos calorcito de una familia entonces le dijo a su acompañante que buscara a Dick y ante que pudiéramos preguntar él nos hizo un pequeño resumen y nos mantuvo cerca.

Damián: NO maldito malnacido mi pobre baba estaba herido y encima tenía hijos pero yo no voy contra ellos porque al final fueron víctimas en esto seguro que en casa les aceptarían vi que Conner lo saco y lo puso contra su pecho me dio la orden de ayudarle primero colocando a los peque a su lado después curándole vimos como los tres canturreaban un poco para ayudarnos y cuando acabamos vimos que los estomaguitos de ellos gruñeron entonces vimos a los ojos de Dick y él se asustó pero sb le tranquilizo y me pidieron que buscara comida encontré unas vallas y les hice crema al principio dudaron pero al ver que baba les hizo una asentimiento de confianza comenzaron a comer se enrosco entorno a SB y él se puso a silbar una melodía entonces vi que ellos querían intimidad pero los peques dijeron que no pero baba solo asintió y vi que ellos no estaban de acuerdo pero al final no tuvimos de otra mientras eso me lleve a los peque a bañar y vi que tenían heridas pero por respeto me los lleve a otro lugar y comencé a mostrarles cosas y ellos se sorprendieron mucho de su similitud a él y ellos me mostraron todo desde luego enfurecí

Pero no fui contra ellos sino que me comí mi ira y los evalué y vi que se asemejan a nosotros y pude sentir que eran inmortales pero aún eran frágiles volví a la sala y vimos que estaban en paz me acerque a ellos con los chiquitos y ellos vieron la felicidad en su padre y yo estuve de acuerdo en eso los íbamos a dejar pero oímos una voz que nos decía vais a seguir ahí o vendréis aquí ellos dudaron pero yo me acerque y ellos pensaron que habría problemas pero al final no fue así y pudimos ir a dormir.

En la mañana siguiente todos nos levantamos y vimos a mi 1 padre biológico que tenía a los demás con el eso estaba asustando a los pequeños talones y me puse frente a ellos pero vi que Bruce recogió a mi padre sustituto en brazos y vi que lloro y sentí que dijo su nombre y que le habíamos extrañado y él le contesto que estaba cansado y con miedo cuando acabaron todos lo llevaron donde lesley para que se revisara a Dick mi tío el dios del mar al ver a su hijo en ese estado planifico ir a ver al que le hizo daño desde luego él no iba a ir a por sus nietos él iba contra el causante de todo vi como mi padre les presento a los peque y vi que los otro se acercaron despacio para que ellos se hicieran el paso ellos dudaron pero al ver que yo me acerque me imitaron entonces lo entendí ellos me imitaron porque de momento era el adulto le pedí a Roul que se acercara ya que él ha estado en esto y así lo hizo luego se fueron acercando y ellos comenzaron a socializar ellos mostraron todo telepáticamente y rezaban que no les atacaran pero en vez de eso sintieron a todos apoyándoles a seguir adelante y ellos se sintieron en casa que era la idea.

Después de un momento Alfred les dio de comer, la abuela les baño y puso un pijama se veían lindos les dije que luego iríamos al hospital para ver a Baba pero iríamos un grupo pequeño bueno no tan pequeño pero eran los de siempre espero que se adapten pronto.

Para estar con el cuando llegamos vimos que bruce estaba ahí y dijo que nuestro padre y guardián estaba bien pero que el mal nacido le dejo un último bebe pero se parecía a nosotros en más de un sentido que él no estaba recuperado en cuanto sus poderes, su barreras voluntad y emociones físicamente está bien pero mentalmente le falta sanar debido al idiota bruce nos mostró al peque y vi como el veía a sus hermanos yo que lleve a mis hermanos clones en uno de mis hombros para ceder el otro a los talones les gusto verle y el tembló más se dejó estar y vio que podía ser feliz

Pregunte por todos si podríamos verle Bruce asintió sabiendo que era para quedarnos a dormir pero más tranquilos cuando entramos vimos que ya nos esperaban para descansar en paz al fin yo me puse contra él y los pequeños igual no me importaba tanto Terry,Matt,Carly, Todd ,Darkre,Roul,y el resto de los hijos se acomodaron para dormir después solo me deje llevar sabiendo que estaba en familia.

Dick: Estoy feliz porque estoy de nuevo con mi familia además que todos mis hijos estaban felices de estar dentro de la familia además de que vi cómo se los trataron me reí feliz y vi que iba a haber un futuro mejor para ellos y para mi.

Epílogo:

Tiana: Ya han pasado 4 años que es lo que tengo actualmente estoy teniendo educación en casa debido a mi forma talón ahora tengo una familia grande además de que son vigilantes y más cosas esta noche voy de patrulla además que papá dijo que podríamos entrar a formar parte de un grupo de héroes más tarde estoy emocionada.

Tato: Ya había acabado la patrulla y mañana vamos a entrar en un grupo donde tendríamos un poco de libertad cosa que está bien mientras este con mis hermanos no me importa ver hacia el futuro.

LA CELEBRACIÓN DE NAVIDAD Y LA NOCHE DE LOS RECUERDOS

Narrador: faltaba poco para navidad y todos pensaron en celebrarlo en el reino del mar ya que era más amplio para albergar a todos y no

habría tantos problemas de alimento o temperaturas.

Poseidón: Buenas tardes señoras a que debo esta visita tan inesperada a mis aposentos

Moiras: Que encanto Rey de los mares por eso venimos a darte información más bien escrita del futuro además de una advertencia verbal que te la daremos después de que te demos eso.

Poseidón: Ok cual es la advertencia?

Moiras: Sabes lo que paso la última vez con tu hijo vinculador

Poseidón: Si

Moiras: pues es para evitar eso

Poseidón: Vale muchas gracias

Moiras: De nada felices fiestas

Poseidón: Igual

Narrador de nuevo: Después de esa conversación el rey del mar leyó el mensaje de las moiras vio que iba a ir bien se fue a continuar la decoración mientras lo hacía llego uno de sus sobrinos Talones que ahora tenía 8 años a ella le gustaba pasar el rato con su abuelo porque le enseñaba cosas del agua ellos se habían vuelto muy unidos en varias cosas después del rato juntos fueron al encuentro de la

familia.

Conversación:

P: Hola a todos

Irina: como van

Harry: Bien

Tobi él bebe talón de 4 años: con quien hablabas antes abu?

Grupo: Face plain

P: AHG ere perspicaz hable con las Moiras y no por la muerte de nadie simplemente a advertirme unas cosas y ahora por favor dejar de

mirarme así.

PJ: Perdona padre pero eso es un poco raro

DVFP: Si porque normalmente aparecen frente a Zeus y Hades

DPF: Por no hablar de que aparece en lugares menos esperados por lo que es raro

HPP: Papá una pregunta?

P: Dime hijo

HPP: Que mensaje dejaron las Moiras?

P: Ahora lo traigo para que veas y antes que me lo preguntes tu y tus otros hijos la respuesta es si tiene que ver contigo pero también

con los demás, ahora vengo.

DJPW: No creen que esta animado….uh

Familia: Dick

Poseidón: ya empezó el desequilibrio eso venia por parte de las Moiras eso es un llamado de lealtad traducción si no es tocado por el compañero de todas las formas las hormonas se revolucionan baje y use una hidrosfera eso lo calmo y me preguntaron con la mirada les dije que era normal debido a que no fue tocado por superboy en un tiempo eso creo un revuelo temporal

Familia: Ah

P: De todas formas es momento de continuar la preparación pero antes Conner llévate a Dick y a los muchachos al campamento de mestizos los monitores no os molestara si os ven luego os veremos ok.

Conner y familia (Damián, talones, alíen, semi demonio, semi fantasma, hijos de sangre, clon, velocista y arquero): Ok Gracias nos vamos ahora hasta luego

Bruce: cuidense

Sirius: GUAU Guau

Sally: Evitar los conflictos y llamar

Poseidón: Conner una cosa tienes que tener en cuenta Dick necesita estar en contacto humano también el de su compañero

Jackson: Con lo afectuoso que es no sería novedad en eso

Damián: Idiota que eso no es por querer sino por una necesidad

Dorian: Antes de comenzar vuestra discuta mejor nos vamos por favor

TOMAS: Coincido con el porfa

Damián: Esta bien hermanos míos vámonos

Narrador de nuevo: Después de terminar los preparar todo lo de navidad todos descansan para el día de mañana que es noche buena entre tanto en el campamento también están listos para noche vieja después de solucionar el problema de Dick todos la pasaron bien

pero era hora de volver con los otros.

Irina: Papi

Dick: Si Beba

Irina: Podrías leerme un fragmento de tu diario porfa

Dick: Claro hija pero esperemos a todos para elegir un fragmento vale

Irina: Si Gracias

Dick: De nada

Todos los otros ya con su pijama en el cuarto de la mansión: hola que nos vas a contar

Dick: Que tal si os cuento un fragmento de mi diario

Todos al coro: Si porfa

Dick: bien este es la historia del inicio y es así

Dick: Hola mi querido diario Me llamo Richard Jhon Perseo Greyson wayne

Aquí voy a comenzar mi historia: La primera parte de vida que yo recuerdo es que vivi en el circo de Harley hasta los 4 y medio pero esta vida me dio un giro grande porque el 16 de noviembre todo se volvió oscuro y tétrico. Estaba por primera vez y sentí con demasiada antelación el presagio de que iba a perder todo intente evitarlo pero mis padres , no me hicieron caso porque estaban mas centrados en la práctica del espectáculo que de la seguridad y me habían reñido antes del gran acto por expiar accidentalmente, por intentar ser un guardián pero eso cambio y me hacía sentir solo por un tiempo yo quería continuar con el circo pero bajo las reglas de esa horrible ciudad

como no tenía más familia me tendría que quedar en alguna casa de acogida o en una prisión cosa que no es justa para mí ya que yo no era más que un testigo con el que nadie cuenta y me iba quedando solo pero no fue así ese mismo día visualice al señor wayne y vi que el llevaba unos papeles que no había visto nunca entonces vi que los dos hombres se acercaron a mi y me dijeron que el señor Wayne seria mi tutor legal que me protegería hasta que fuera mayor eso si solo si yo quería no dije nada pero los sorprendi por el abrazo y el me sostuvo de una forma especial es decir como una madre sostiene a su hijo después vimos a la limosina y me llevaron a donde estaban los cuerpos de mis padres para despedirme y comenzar mi vida en la mansión.

En ti mi querido Diario voy a tratar sobre lo que paso después de mi tiempo con el circo y la noche del cambio mi vida.

La historia: Mi primera noche en la mansión la pase llorando hasta la medianoche incluso dormido pero me levante asustado y fui a buscar a Bruce quien estaba en su dormitorio no sé cómo me había sentido pero bien él se sorprendió un poco pero al ver que estaba mal me

recogió arrullo y permitió dormir con el esa fue mi primera vez que me sentí en familia de nuevo.

Después de esa semana comencé a sentirme aburrido y comencé a sentirme solo decidí esperar a Bruce en la sala donde estaba la imagen de mis padres mas sin embargo paso algo inesperado vi a Alfred saliendo de un reloj y bueno digamos que me fue bien aunque bruce por poco no me permite ser un héroe pero después de vencer a zuco me comenzó a entrenar en ese momento me enseño sobre el mundo y me lo pase bien.

Durante un tiempo los dos estuvimos bien pero después llego mi etapa rebelde la cual comencé a discutir mucho con Bruce después de un tiempo lo he dejado solo y forme un Grupo de héroes con la cual estuve un tiempo en los avangers pero era un estilo que no iba con el mío me hizo añorar a Bruce pero aun no quería volver así que me despedí de él y viaje por un rato hasta que llegue a la ciudad de

Jumper donde conocí a lo que fue mi grupo. Los jóvenes titanes que éramos un grupo entre 6 hasta los 18 el cual a pesar de ser el más joven había sido el líder además de que he estado atrapado siendo entrenado por sleid y encima más tarde me entero que ahora hay un

nuevo anti héroe llamado red Hood encima estaba en la ciudad de salto mi equipo se asombró ya que yo luchaba como este nuevo enemigo más yo sabía quién era me quite mi antifaz para darle a entender que no quería pelear con el que era mi hermano y el equipo vio que yo seguía sin mi antifaz entonces vi que el se calmo

Hablamos y todo estuvo bien incluso BRUCE y Jay volvían a hablar eso me animo sin embargo apareció el tribunal de los Búhos y me cogieron y mientras me llevaban a lo que fue su guarida y me transformaron en un ser como ellos yo en ese tiempo no recordaba y una maquina pero había sentido algo en mi como una luz que me dio esperanza y al mismo tiempo hacia que yo pudiera recordar después de ese suceso pedí perdón pero Bat dijo que yo no tenía la culpa realmente y todo acabo.

Pues si lo hizo pero al mismo tiempo no lo hizo y les dije que yo me quedaría un tiempo en jumped con mi equipo al menos para poder sanar Jay dijo que él iba a quedarse también más Bruce nos dijo que lo más seguro era volver a Gottham con el así que yo me despedí de mi equipo

Excepto Reven quien nos acompañó durante un tiempo pero para protegernos se fue a trigón

Después de ese tiempo Bat nos permitió a Hood formar su propio grupo y a mi ir a la nueva sede de la liga para crear un nuevo grupo junto a otros aprendices eso fue bien porque red arrow no quería continuar con el engaño y se fue yo vi que Hood estaba fuera por ende haría su propio grupo junto a Red arrow.

LOS Talones: Eso fue un poquito difícil de asimilar pero entonces fue demasiadas cosas

Dami: y eso que fue el inicio durante mucho tiempo todo a dado mas giros bueno vamos abajo seguro que ya estarán los demás y no digan que yo lo dije o de lo contrario no respondo.

Grupo: Ok

Narrador de nuevo: Al bajar vieron a todos los Dioses, semidioses, Héroes, Fantasmas, magos, lobos y pokemons ellos dijeron feliz navidad y los otros contestaron con lo mismo celebraron de largo y ayudaron a recoger las cosas y los demás se fueron y los demás miembros lo hicieron igual

Bruce: que haces aquí hijo deberías estar descansando ya sabes que vas a traer otro bebe al mundo y aun tienes que re equilibrar.

Dick: Lo sé pero esta noche quería recordar todo lo que ha sido y será

Bruce: está bien pues me retiro

Dick: Espera me podrías acompañar porfa

Bruce: Si

Después de un rato los dos terminan recordando todo lo bueno y lo malo pero siempre recordando que son una familia, él bebe que esperaron nació en Agosto y de todos los bebes él era es y será un bebe especial el cual aprende rápido pero se puede disfrutar y el al igual que su padre hizo una vez a meditar todos pensaron para sus adentros ciertamente la historia se repite pero no lo cambiarían por nada

Feliz Navidad y próspero año

AÑO NUEVO

Narrador: ya había pasado la navidad y estaban preparando las cosas para año nuevo pero hay dos personas que no se llevan bien y hace que los otros estén estresados pero no se metían para no empeorar su asunto pero si no hacían algo antes de año nuevo empezarían mal

Discuta entre Damián y Jackson

Dami: Eres un idiota Todd

Jay: Mira quien habla demonio

Dami: Vete a la mierda de no ser por mi madre seguirías muerto

Jay: Mira que al menos yo aunque no tengo poderes si tengo un equipo y no he sido asesinado por una copia.

Dami: Mira grandísimo idiota puede que sea así pero al menos sé que es más importante para mí y creo que lo has olvidado ah antes de irme te lo advierto le rompes el corazón a cualquiera vas a ver.

Jay: Púdrete

Narrador: Después de la pelea Damián hizo una maleta y aprovecho que no estaban los demás dejo una Carta a su padre mentor que decía lo siguiente

 _Baba: escribí esto para expresar lo que siento sin recurrir a gritar a los 4 vientos_

 _Lo que me molesta sé que padre prefiere cien veces más a Todd que a mí sé que_

 _No debería irme de esta manera pero creo que es lo mejor_

 _No sé a dónde iré pero creo que será donde me lleve mi corazón_

 _Sé que ese idiota a veces me cuida y eso pero en este momento es mejor así te quiere Litter bird_

Bruce: Los demás estábamos fuera comprando unas cosas que nos faltaban para la fiesta de año nuevo y decidimos ir a comprar comida para nosotros y después comprarles algo a Jackson y Damián mientras comían estaban hablando de cosas triviales pero cuando Dick cogió su vaso de plástico este se agrieto pero no demasiado pero si lo suficiente para indicar algo malo, vi que Dick le pedía a Con que cuidara a los demás el no dijo nada solo asintió vi que se iba a transformar en Suicune y le pedí si me podía llevar el asintió y se

transformó y fue corriendo a casa conmigo encima llegaron rápido y decidieron buscar a los dos asesinos de la familia, Jackson estaba dormido en el sofá de su habitación sin embargo sentía que faltaba algo en ese lugar y antes de investigar Dick dijo que Damián se fue

 **No** mi hijo porque lo hizo entonces decidimos despertar a jay y él nos contó todo también que pensaba hablar con el después de que se calmara un poco el también sentí que decía la verdad vi que él se levantó y dijo que comería algo y se iba a buscarle Bruce le dio la comida y vio que se comió todo le dijo que trajera de vuelta a su hermano en otras circunstancias habría dicho que no pero esto en parte fue su culpa así que asintió y se fue yo rezo para que lo encuentre y solucione el problema.

Dami: He pasado andando durante unas horas ya estoy fuera de Gottham y Salí de Bluhaven ahora he llegado a start city donde voy a poder descansar un poco para después seguir mi camino.

Jay: Demon donde estas Demon maldición he estado andando durante unas cinco horas acabo de ver que casi llego a la ciudad de los arqueros supongo que tiene que estar en esa ciudad porque es un instinto el que me lo dice espero encontrarlo pronto.

Green Arrow: Estaba de patrulla cuando encontré a alguien que yo conozco No es posible es uno de los Bat él ex Asessi encima súper

Damián lo desperté y vi que reaccionar como espere que haría pero al ver quien era no me ataco así que le hice unas preguntas y me contesto con la historia y le pregunte qué haría ahora y el me contesto que no lo sabía pero que necesitaba encontrar su lugar en el mundo entonces pensé en algo y se lo comente y el acepto le dije que me siguiera él lo hizo hasta que llegamos a mi guarida donde encontramos a tea con mi guarda espalda, Black canari,fleshing y mis tres arqueros y mi asesina y su hija y mi nieta lían que se acercaron para saludarme cuando pararon al ver a Damián 3 pensaron en atacar pero la hermana de Artemis de metió y dijo que no pensaba dejar que lo lastimaran ella sabía de los poderes de Damián parar les dije vi que cherins hizo caso lo mismo Tea y cristhopher,lo mismo el clon de Roy Artemis dudo pero vio que él no se movió así que les conté todo y vi que ellos querían ayudar a ver dónde encajaba después de eso sabrían cómo ayudar todos emprendimos el viaje de aprendizaje.

Damián: He pasado 2 meses desde el viaje que hice con los flechas pero no encontré demasiado más sin embargo pude evaluar a los flechas y vi que a pesar de las peleas ellos se quieren y me hace desear volver a mi familia sin embargo no podía volver a mi casa por el idiota de Todd.

Veo que estas en pensamientos dijo Artemis algo dije yo el problemas es por Nightwing?

Es solo una parte pequeña le conteste, entonces que es yo vi por la ventana y le conté lo recién sucedido y comencé a soltar unas pocas lagrimas sobre los sucesos cuando acabe sentí unos brazos a mi alrededor era ella entonces cerré mis ojos y escuche su mente en situaciones normales no lo hago pero en esta solo me dejo ir.

Artemis: Después de escuchar todo lo que conto y encima no atacar y sentir su poder se me activo el instinto de hermana igual que con Cristopher o como Nightwing entonces que pasa le pregunte un poco dulce y vi que no se puso arisco sino que me contesto cual era el problema real entonces yo le conteste que a mí me alegra estar con Oliver porque él me dio una oportunidad con black canarí porque es como una madre también que tengo a los dos flecha roja porque aunque peleamos mucho son como mis hermanos también el hecho de tener a mi hermana de sangre o a mi sobrina o a Cristopher y tea son mi familia bueno eso incluyendo a la madre de Oliver ""ellas es un poco bruja"" pero es de la familia y la aprecio mucho porque tengo un aliado contra Roy de vez en cuando, pero es mi familia igual que el equipo fue, es y será siempre.

Vi que eso le calmo y volvimos a flecha cave donde dejamos las cosas y nos fuimos a la casa ahí nos encontramos con Jackson que parecía tener los ojos llorosos los demás elegimos no meternos por si acaso quiero que al menos se reconcilien y puedan estar con los murciélagos de nuevo.

Damián: Que haces aquí?

Jay: Pues vine a buscar a mi hermano

Damián: Sabes que no somos familia así que déjame en paz Todd

Jay: No lo hare mira es hora que dejemos las cosas en claro puede que no sea por sangre pero los dos sabemos que es la soledad el ser manipulados por casi todos lados por tener a alguien en común es cierto que creamos problemas pero aun así es por nuestra naturaleza vale siento haber dicho eso pero también es en parte tu culpa también pero creo que lo mejor es solucionar esto.

Damián: De…De verdad lo dices enserio?

Jay: SIP y bueno antes que pudiera decir algo más me abrazo y yo lo retuve no podía creerlo además que en ese gesto me dijo todo agradecí y salimos a casa él me iba a hablar pero me negué a dejarle hacerlo compre algunas cosas y volvimos a casa.

Dick: Había tenido una visión buena y decidí que iba a traerlos de vuelta se lo comenté a Bruce y el asintió llegue a la ciudad de bluhaventh transformado en Suicune para esperarles menos mal no demoraron en llegar a donde estaba vi que Jay parecía estar un poco más tranquilo y dami estar en paz eso lo podía ver en la postura aparte de mi visión había hablado con Artemis y me lo conto todo así que este par podría estar tranquilo.

Les dije que estuvieran tranquilos que todo estaba bien y solo subieran a mi espalda ellos lo hicieron y yo recogí la moto con mi boca y me fui corriendo a casa sentí a Dami pedirme disculpas más yo le mostré que no era necesario que todos en algún momento tenemos nuestra necesidad de explotar.

Al llegar vi que bruce esperaba Dami pensó que iba a recibir la riña pero no fue asi todos entendieron que aun pudiendo reprocharle o lo

hicieron solamente se unieron en un gran gesto de amor

Dami: Querido diario me llamo Damián en ti voy a contar las cosas que me han pasado

Mi historia comienza con mi primera vida en la cual he sido criado por asesinos y me creía superior debido al tipo de crianza pero todo cambio después de haber vivido con mi padre que pude comenzar a ver el mundo de otra manera gracias a padre y grey son después paso dos llamémoslo sucesos uno crisis en la familia creado por el joker y el leviatán culpa de mi madre y clon, después eso tuve un periodo de transición en el cual no podía descansar en paz y hubieron varias turbulencias en mi cuerpo entonces vi él porque era porque mi padre estaba tratando de salvarme después sentí que me unía de nuevo a mi cuerpo pero encima nueva fuerza la use para ayudar a mi familia después acaricie a mis animales y antes de subir fui con padre hable con el y entre ambos vimos por un lado mi tumba y por otro las luciérnagas hablamos un poco más y luego al lanzarle la pelota a tito no medí la fuerza y de ahí comenzamos a que yo entrenara para dominar eso después conocí a mi familia de dioses y las cosas han ido cambiando no se cuanto más habrá pero sé que no estoy solo nunca más.

Tim: Hey Demon le dije que quieres nerd me contesto a la defensiva pensó que lo iba atacar pero en vez de eso le di un abrazo en fin creo que me da igual haberlo hecho lo extrañaba demasiado entonces que hacías hace poco le pregunte eso no es asunto no te incumbe me contesto aunque no como un gallo de pelea o un bat sino como alguien que quiere un descanso así que cambie de tema y le dije que casi era hora de año nuevo, él lo entendió y bajamos a ver a los otros quienes ya estaban listos él se sentó donde siempre y comenzó todo.

Terry: Después de las campanadas y dar año nuevo todos comenzamos a dividirnos para hacer cosas distintas con otros miembros como celebración de principio de año yo fui a donde Dami y comenzamos a entrenar eso me gusta de él que es directo además de esa forma me puedo enterar de sus decisiones y así fue le di unos consejos a través de ese enlace el me agradeció y se fue dando a entender que era todo.

Dami: Después de pasar el rato era hora de dormir pero yo tengo una rutina y es esperar a que los demás se duerman para ir al habitación de mi padre mentor así que eso hice vi que ellos estaban ahí dormido como en otras circunstancias así que me iba ir cuando escuche esas palabras que yo conocía así que acepte y me metí a la cama luego sentí ambos brazos a mi alrededor dándome cobijo y al mismo tiempo indicarme donde pertenecía eso me hiso recordar las palabras de Artemis con aquel tono protector cuando me dijo aquellas palabras:Retro perspectiva:

 _Artemis: Después de escuchar todo lo que conto y encima no atacar y sentir su poder se me activo el instinto de hermana igual que con Cristopher o como Nightwing entonces que pasa le pregunte un poco dulce y vi que no se puso arisco sino que me contesto cual era el problema real entonces yo le conteste que a mí me alegra estar con Oliver porque él me dio una oportunidad con black canarí porque es como una madre también que tengo a los dos flecha roja porque aunque peleamos mucho son como mis hermanos también el hecho de tener a mi hermana de sangre o a mi sobrina o a Cristopher y tea son mi familia bueno eso incluyendo a la madre de Oliver ""ellas es un poco bruja"" pero es de la familia y la aprecio mucho porque tengo un aliado contra Roy de vez en cuando, pero es mi familia igual que el equipo fue, es y será siempre._

Gracias por hacerme ver esta reflexión Familia Arrow y ayudarme a crecer un poco más.

Feliz año nuevo


End file.
